Life
by wicked333
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Spencer Reids Leben angefangen bei seiner Freundschaft mit Charlie O'Neill, seinem Entschluss zum FBI zu gehen und seiner unverhofften Freundschaft zu John Sheppard bis hin zu dem Tag, an dem er sich entscheiden muss ob er beim FBI bleiben will oder sich lieber dem Stargate Kommando anschließt. John/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

**Life**

Fiction: Criminal Minds

Rating: M

Pairing: John/Spencer

Warning: Stargate Crossover AU

Disclaimer: nicht meins, ich verdiene kein Geld damit

 **Life**

 **20.10.2010 BAU-Gebäude Quantico**

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid saß an seinem PC und schaute auf die endlosen Berge von Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch. Prentiss nutzte ihren Platz in seiner Nähe schamlos aus, aber auch Morgan war trotz seines eigenen Büros kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Er sah, wann immer einer von ihnen ihm eine Akte zuschob damit sie früher fertig wurden. War es wirklich das, was er bei der BAU erreichen wollte? Mit seinem Leben? Er dachte an seinen besten Freund John Sheppard, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, militärischer Befehlshaber auf Atlantis, dem irdischen Stützpunkt in der Pegasus-Galaxie.

Sollte er Jacks Einladung folgen und Teil der Expedition werden? Homeworld Security würde seinen Weg ebnen, er würde von jetzt auf gleich aufhören können, wie Gideon... Seine Gedanken schlichen zu dem Profiler, der sie alle, vor allen Dingen ihn, im Stich gelassen hatte. Schmerz fuhr durch seine Brust, er zählte die BAU als einen Teil seiner Familie, allerdings waren auch Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'C und vor allen Dingen John ein sehr wichtiger Teil seiner Familie geworden.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn rieb er seine Brust. Was sollte er nur tun? Seine Augen schließend, dachte er darüber nach, er war, abgesehen von Hotch und JJ, eh einer der letzten im Büro.

A/N: Hallo, hier ist ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf meine kleine Geschichte, sie ist bereits komplett fertig gestellt, ich überarbeite sie lediglich bevor ich sie online stelle. Ich danke jedem, der sie liest und mir hier und da eventuell ein Kommentar hinterlässt, ich würde mich über Feedback freuen :D


	2. Chapter 2

**7.5.1989 Colorado Springs** (21 Jahre zuvor)

Spencer saß auf der Veranda der O'Neills, sein Schachbrett vor ihm ausgebreitet und spielte gegen sich selbst. Der 8-jährige Junge mit der zu großen Brille wartete darauf, dass sein bester Freund, Charlie O'Neill, endlich mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig wurde, damit sie spielen konnten. Es war nicht selten, dass der Junge dort saß und auf seinen Freund wartete. Als Genie hatte er bereits einige Klassen übersprungen und seine Hausaufgaben grundsätzlich schon in der Schule hinter sich gebracht, unter anderem um seinen viel älteren Klassenkameraden aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Jack O'Neill schaute auf den Jungen auf seiner Veranda. Er war in gewisser Weise schon wie ein eigener Sohn für ihn und Sarah. Charlie und das junge Genie waren in ihrer Freizeit unzertrennlich, wie Brüder. Es war nicht selten, dass der Junge bei ihnen übernachtete. "Hey, was machst du?" fragte der Air Force Colonel als er auf die Veranda trat. Der Junge sah überrascht zu ihm auf, bevor er auf das Brett nickte. "Ich spiele gegen mich selbst bis Charlie fertig mit seinen Hausaufgaben ist, Onkel Jack" antwortete der Junge und runzelte die Stirn als er über seinen nächsten Zug nachdachte.

Jack schaute kritisch auf das Schachbrett. "Und wer gewinnt?" fragte der Mann insgeheim beeindruckt über die Verteilung der verschiedenen Figuren. Der Junge warf ihm einen Blick zu, der seines Alters nicht gerecht wurde. Ein trockener und zugleich ungläubiger Blick, den Jack amüsiert schnauben ließ. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich gegen dich spiele bis Charlie fertig ist?" bot er schließlich an und erhielt einen überraschten Blick.

"Wirklich?" fragte der Junge fast atemlos vor Freude. Der Colonel fragte sich immer wieder aufs neue, wie den Jungen etwas so banales, wie ein Angebot mit ihm Schach zu spielen, eine so unglaubliche Freude in ihm auslösen konnte. "Ja klar. Ich nehme Schwarz" antwortete Jack und sah wie das kleine Genie bereits die Figuren in die richtige Reihenfolge aufstellte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später schaute der Black-Ops Colonel verblüfft auf das Schachbrett. Der Junge schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Konstellation, dann bewegte er seinen Turm. "Schach" sagte er sich zurück setztend, seinen Blick nicht von dem Brett nehmend. Jack schaute ebenfalls darauf, in seinem Kopf etliche Szenarien durchgehend, ähnlich wie auf seinen Missionen. Er hätte noch eine Chance, wenn er seine Königin opferte... ein ungewöhnliches Funkeln stieg in Spencers Augen auf als Jack seinen Zug machte.

Erst als er fertig war bemerkte er, dass er in die Falle getappt war. Perplex sah er zu, wie Spencer ihn mit seiner weißen Königin "Schach-Matt" setzte. Gedanklich ging Jack das Spiel ein weiteres Mal durch bevor er ungläubig zu dem kleinen Genie schaute. "Das hast du schon eine Weile geplant" sagte er plötzlich und ein schüchternes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des dünnen Jungen. Hatte Diana wieder vergessen, ihm etwas zu kochen? Es passierte hier und da, dass der Junge nichts zu Essen bekam. Jack und Sarah hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht darauf zu achten, dass der Junge zu Essen bekam, wenn er bei ihnen war.

Spencer nickte leicht. "Das müssen wir bald wiederholen" grinste der Mann als er sich zurück setzte und durchs Fenster sah wie sein Sohn aus der Küche kam. Offensichtlich fertig mit seinen Hausaufgaben. "Wirklich?" fragte Spencer überrascht. "Natürlich" antwortete Jack und ein brilliantes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Jungen. "Gerne" sagte er eifrig nickend. Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen kam Charlie aus der Tür. "Hey Spence, wollen wir schauen ob die Küken schon geschlüpft sind?" fragte Charlie mit einem Grinsen als er seinen besten Freund erblickte.

"Küken?" wiederholte Jack zu den beiden Kindern schauend, diese nickten gleichzeitig und der Mann musste unweigerlich Lächeln. Für Außenstehende könnten sie glatt als Brüder durchgehen. "Sie haben im Garten ein Vogelnest mit Eiern entdeckt" klärte Sarah, ebenfalls aus dem Haus kommend, auf. "Wirklich? Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß dabei" sagte der Colonel mit einem Nicken. "Danke Dad" rief Charlie gefolgt von einem "Danke Onkel Jack" von Spencer als beide in den Garten hinterm Haus verschwanden.

"Er hat dich geschlagen" sagte Sarah als sie einen Blick auf das Schachbrett warf. Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. "Hat mich von Anfang an in eine Falle gelockt" erklärte er und Sarahs Augen funkelten amüsiert. "Der große böse Colonel wurde von einem 8-jährigen im Schach geschlagen. Was macht das für dein Ego, Jack?" fragte sie deutlich amüsiert. "Er ist ein Genie, Sarah, er zählt nicht als 8-jähriger bei sowas" antwortete der Mann seufzend. "Da hast du wohl Recht" gab sie zu.

"Ich bin froh, dass Charlie einen so guten Freund hat" sagte Jack wieder auf das Schachbrett schauend. Diese Taktik konnte er sicherlich im Feld benutzen, wenn er wieder im Einsatz war... er musste nur noch komplett verstehen wie der Junge das geschafft hatte. "Spencer ist ein lieber Junge, wenn auch erschreckend aufgeweckt und unglaublich schlau" stimmte Sarah ein. "Das ist er wirklich, Sarah, das ist er wirklich..." murmelte der Colonel abwesend als er versuchte Spencers Taktik vollkommen nachzuvollziehen.

 **7.3.1990 Colorado Springs** (etwa ein Jahr später)

Jack starrte auf das Bild seines Sohns. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sein Charlie tot war. Ermordet von einem Perversen, der nicht auffindbar war. Der Mann verfluchte sich selbst, er war auf einer Mission gewesen als die Nachricht über das Verschwinden seines Sohns kam. Selbst seine Vorgesetzten zögerten nicht als sie ihn zurück schickten.

Der Colonel saß auf der Veranda und ignorierte die Trauergäste in seinem Haus. Er konnte, selbst wenn er es wollte, nicht dort hinein gehen und von allen bemitleidet werden. Er hörte wie die Tür aufging und verspannte sich, auf einen ungewollten Besucher einstellend.

Ein leises Schluchzen ließ ihn abrupt hinter sich schauend. Dort, mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und feuchten Wangen, stand Spencer Reid, aussehend als wenn seine Welt ein Ende gefunden hatte. Der Mann drehte sich zu ihm und öffnete einen Arm. "Komm her" sagte er rau. Der Junge ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und nahm Zuflucht in den Armen des Vaters seines verstorbenen Freundes. "Onkel Jack" schluchzte der Junge, seine zerbrechlich aussehenden Schultern zuckten mit heftigen Schluchzern. "Warum macht jemand sowas?" fragte der Junge schließlich aufsehend.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Spencer, ich weiß es nicht" flüsterte Jack um den Kloß in seinem Hals. "Ich vermisse ihn" sagte Spencer leise als weitere Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. "Ich auch" gab Jack zu, er hatte gemerkt, dass er sich selbst seiner eigenen Frau nicht öffnen konnte. Der Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm die Schuld an Charlies Verschwinden und Tod gab. Wäre er da gewesen, hätte er es sicherlich verhindern können. Er gab sich in gewisser Weise wirklich selbst die Schuld.

Dieser Junge, der beste Freund von Charlie, schaffte es tatsächlich, dass er etwas offen zugeben konnte und das ohne verurteilt zu werden. Jack drückte den Jungen etwas fester an sich und spürte wie dünn er war. Sorge stieg in ihm auf. "Hast du was gegessen?" fragte er leise als er dem Jungen in die Augen sah. Dieser mied seinen Blick als er den Kopf schüttelte. "Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen, Spencer?" fragte der Mann besorgt als Spencer seinen Blick noch stärker mied.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger" murmelte der Junge seinen Kopf hängen lassend. Jacks Blick wurde traurig, jedoch sanfter. Charlie würde nicht wollen, dass sein bester Freund wegen ihm verhungerte. "Na komm, lass uns hinein gehen und etwas essen" sagte er in einem sanften, auffordernden Ton. "Isst... isst du mit mir?" fragte der Junge stockend als er ihm das erste Mal wieder in die Augen sah. Jacks Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken an Essen um, jedoch nickte er schließlich. Das erleichterte Aufatmen von Spencer ließ ein kleines, kaum merkliches Lächeln über seine Lippen schleichen.

Jack setzte den kleinen Jungen auf dem Boden ab und stand auf. Sich gedanklich darauf vorbereitend hinein zu gehen. Eine kleine Hand an seiner ließ ihn abrupt zu dem Jungen schauen. "Ich werde den Mann finden, Onkel Jack. Wenn die Polizei das nicht schafft, dann werde ich ihn finden" sagte Spencer mit einem viel zu ernsten Blick für sein Alter. "Wenn ich erwachsen bin, werde ich zum FBI gehen und den Mann schnappen, das verspreche ich dir" fügte er ernst hinzu. Jack sah ihn sprachlos an bevor er sich auf seine Augenhöhe kniete.

"Wolltest du nicht Wissenschaftler werden?" fragte der Mann mit einem unsicheren Blick. "Das wollte ich, aber Charlie ist wichtiger. Ich habe gelesen, dass es viele solcher Leute gibt, die Anderen Schaden zufügen und ich will dafür sorgen, dass sie von der Straße kommen... für Charlie" antwortete der Junge und Jack spürte Tränen in seinen Augen. Vor ihm stand ein Junge, der sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatte und wohl wirklich alles werden konnte, was er wollte und was wollte er werden?

Er wollte, seinem verstorbenen Sohn zu Ehren, zum FBI gehen um andere Menschen zu beschützen. "Gib deinen Traum nicht auf, Spencer" sagte er schließlich als er den Jungen wieder in seine Arme zog und drückte, während zwei einzelne Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er endlich Tränen vergoss. "Das tue ich nicht" gab das Genie zurück, seine dünnen Ärmchen so gut er konnte um den trauernden Mann schließend.

"Ich komme nächstes Jahr auf die Highschool, wenn ich 12 bin werde ich sie abgeschlossen haben und dann werde ich aufs College gehen. Ich werde es schaffen, Onkel Jack, das verspreche ich dir" erklärte das Kind und Jack löste sich von ihm als er ihn geschockt ansah. Der Junge sah unglaublich entschlossen aus. Schließlich nickte der Colonel und schloss seine Augen, wieder blitzte ein Bild von seines verstorbenen Sohns vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

"Na komm, lass uns etwas essen" sagte der Colonel sanft und richtete sich wieder auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus. Sarah traf Jacks Blick als dieser mit dem Jungen ins Haus kam und nickte nur leicht. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie in der Küche um ungestört essen zu können.

/*

"Wie hat er es geschafft, dass du isst?" fragte Sarah an dem Abend als sie Jack in Charlies Zimmer fand. "Ich wollte, dass er isst" antwortete Jack nicht von Charlies Kuscheltierdinosaurier aufsehend, das er in seinen Händen hielt. "Will hat mir heute erzählt, dass sie wieder nach Vegas ziehen" informierte die Frau und der Colonel sah abrupt zu ihr auf. Er fühlte sich als hätte man ihm in den Magen geschlagen. Jetzt hatte er nicht nur seinen leiblichen Sohn verloren, sondern war auch dabei seinen 'Adoptivsohn', wie Sarah und er Spencer untereinander labelten, zu verlieren.

"Was?" presste der Mann geschockt hervor. "Will hat dort bereits eine Stelle in einer Kanzlei und das dortige College würde Diana gerne als Professorin haben. Sie wollen nicht riskieren, dass Spencer..." die blonde Frau ließ den Satz schweifen und Jack nickte in Verständnis, sich dennoch taub fühlend. Sorge um den Jungen stieg in ihm auf, würde Diana endlich anfangen sich richtig um ihren Sohn zu kümmern? Der Mann seufzte leise und schloss seine Augen. "Ich werde versuchen zu schlafen" informierte die blonde Frau und Jack nickte als sein Blick wieder zu dem Dinosaurier in seinen Händen ging. Er wusste, dass seine Ehe gerade zerbrach, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu bringen, sich seiner Frau zu öffnen.


	3. Chapter 3

**10.3.1990 Colorado Springs** (drei Tage später)

"Onkel Jack!" rief Spencer als er weinend auf den Mann zurannte, der auf der Veranda saß und ins Nichts starrte. Überrascht blinzelte sich der Air Force Colonel aus seinen Gedanken als ein kleiner Körper mit seinem kollidierte. Er sah an sich hinab und erblickte kleine Fäuste, die sich in sein T-Shirt krallten und einen schluchzenden Spencer Reid. "Hey, was ist denn los?" fragte er auf der Stelle besorgt. "Ich will nicht hier wegziehen!" schluchzte der Junge gebrochen und Jack verstand. Will und Diana hatten ihm von ihren Plänen erzählt.

Jack atmete tief durch und legte seine Hand auf den Schopf verwuschelter Haare. "Deine Eltern glauben, dass es besser so ist" sagte er leise. "A-aber..." schluchzte der Junge zu ihm aufsehend. "Ich will bei Charlie bleiben" flüsterte er gebrochen klingend und Jack durchfuhr ein scharfer Schmerz. "Spencer" sagte er um den Kloß in seinem Hals schluckend. Er hob den Jungen so, dass er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen konnte. Er war viel zu leicht für sein Alter. Ein weiteres Schluchzen bevor der Junge seine Augen öffnete und den Colonel ansah.

"Charlie wird immer bei dir sein" sagte er und sah wie Spencer verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Jack setzte ihn auf dem Tisch ab und hob eine Hand zu seinem Herzen. "Hier drin wird er immer bei dir sein, egal wie weit weg du wohnst" erklärte er und sah wie sich die braun-grünen Augen weiteten als das Genie verstand was er sagte. Jack griff in seine Innentasche und holte ein Foto heraus. "Das ist für dich, Spencer" sagte der Mann dem kleinen Genie das Bild in die Hand drückend.

Der Junge drehte es um und schaute anschließend überrascht zu Jack. Auf dem Bild waren er und Charlie, Arm in Arm lachend. "Ich habe es immer bei mir getragen und den Anderen mit Stolz meine beiden Jungen gezeigt. Ich will dass du es behältst" erklärte er und sah wie sich Spencers Augen weiteten bevor er nickte. "Danke, Onkel Jack" sagte er schließlich nickend als er das Bild an sein Herz presste, "Ich werde gut darauf aufpassen" versprach er und Jack lächelte leicht. "Ich weiß, dass du das wirst" versicherte er.

"Spencer! Wo bist du?" hörten sie Diana rufen und beide sahen auf. "Na los" ermutigte Jack als er den Jungen vom Tisch hob. "Danke Onkel Jack" sagte der Junge seine dünnen Arme um Jacks Hals schlingend, bevor er sich von ihm löste und zu seiner suchenden Mutter rannte. "Da bist du ja! Tu mir sowas nicht mehr an" sagte die Frau den Jungen in ihre Arme schließend und dankend zu Jack schauend. Dieser nickte nur.

 **6.9.1993 Pasadena CalTech** (drei Jahre später)

Spencer sah sich auf dem Kampus um. Endlich war er auf dem College. Er war nun Doktoranwärter in Mathematik. Er hatte das Versprechen, was er Jack und ultimativ auch Charlie gegeben hatte, nicht vergessen, jedoch konnte er viele Dinge zugleich und Mathematik hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Nebenbei strebte er einen Bachelor in Psychologie an. Mit seinem Ziel vor Augen ignorierte er die vielen Blicke, die auf ihm lagen und folgte dem Plan, den er vor kurzem gesehen hatte, in seine erste Vorlesung.

 **4.4.1994 Yale** (sieben Monate später)

Spencer schaute sich auf dem Kampus um, ein Gefühl von dèja vu stieg in ihm auf. Das war also seine zweite Wahl gewesen, nun war er als Gastdozent hier. In seinem ersten Semester auf CalTech hatte er so viele Scheine gemacht, dass er nach Yale empfohlen wurde um den Leistungskurs Mathematik ein wenig zu unterstützen und vielleicht das Ein oder Andere zu lernen. Eigentlich wurde er nur dafür vorgeschlagen, weil der eigentliche Professor plötzlich und vollkommen unverhofft für das ganze Semester ausfallen würde und sie schnellstmöglich einen geeigneten Ersatz finden mussten.

Da hatte sein Professor und Doktorvater ihn vorgeschlagen. Nach einigem hin und her und einer speziellen Prüfung hatte er die Stelle erhalten. Es war eine große Ehre, der er gerecht werden wollte. Nervös ging er in das Büro des zuständigen Leiters der Mathematikabteilung. Dort erhielt er eine kleine Einführung, wie er sich am besten mit den Studenten auseinander setzen konnte und wurde von dem Professor zu seiner ersten eigenen Vorlesung gebracht.

Spencer ignorierte das Geflüster der Studenten als sie ihn an der Seite des älteren Mannes erblickten. Ob er der Enkel oder sogar Sohn des Mannes sei. Der Hörsaal verstummte als der Professor ihn als Gastdozenten vorstellte. "Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein" rief einer der Studenten. Der Junge ignorierte den jungen Mann und schaute sich in dem großen Saal um. Sein Blick blieb an einem jungen Mann mit einem unglaublich durchdringenden Blick und schwarzen Haaren hängen. Interessiert musterte das Genie ihn während der Professor versicherte, dass er wirklich in der Lage sei den Unterricht zu führen.

"Wie alt ist er denn?" rief ein anderer Student, alle Blicke lagen auf dem Jungen. "12" antwortete Spencer mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein als er wirklich spürte. "12?" wiederholte der selbe Student überrascht. Spencer nickte als er auf das Podium stieg und den Professor somit ablöste. "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich in der Lage sein werde, Ihnen den nötigen Stoff zu vermitteln" erklärte er, hoffend dass niemand seine Aufregung bemerkte. "Mr. Reids Platz als Gastdozent ist nicht verhandelbar, er hat sich bereits mehreren Prüfungen unterzogen und alle mit außerordentlichen Leistungen bestanden" erklärte der Professor. "Sie könnten sich für Ihr letztes Semester Mathematik keinen besseren Dozenten wünschen" fügte er hinzu bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl am Rand des Raums setzte und Spencer den Unterricht überließ.

"Gut, dann stelle ich Ihnen zum Einstieg eine Aufgabe um Ihr Wissen des letzten Semesters ein wenig zu erfrischen" fing der Junge an und schrieb aus seinem unglaublichen Gedächtnis eine Aufgabe auf eine Folie des Overhead Projektors. "Sie haben nun 10 Minuten Zeit sie zu lösen" verkündete er und sah wie die Studenten merkten, dass er es ernst meinte. Die Studentinnen hatten weniger Probleme von ihm unterrichtet zu werden, bei den Männern war es eine andere Geschichte. Jedoch fingen auch sie an die Aufgabe abzuschreiben und zu errechnen als der Professor ihnen einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

"Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mr.?" fragte der Junge als er sah, dass alle bis auf der junge Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar und blauen Augen, der ihn noch immer intensiv studierte, nicht schrieb. "Sheppard und nein, danke. Ich habe die Aufgabe bereits gelöst" antwortete er in einem angenehmen Ton. Spencer schaute ihn anfangs etwas überrascht an, wie auch die Kommilitonen, nickte jedoch. "Dann bitte ich Sie ein wenig zu warten und mir anschließend Ihre Antwort zu geben" sagte er und Sheppard nickte als er sich zurück lehnte und den Gastdozenten weiter interessiert musterte.

Als die 10 Minuten vergangen waren nannte Sheppard seine Antwort. Der Junge nickte anerkennend. "Sehr gut, würden Sie uns den Lösungsweg erklären?" fragte er und der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte mit einem Lächeln als er sich in seine Erklärung stürzte. "Vielen Dank. Sind noch Fragen offen?" fragte der Junge zu dem Mann nickend und sich im Hörsaal umsehend. Einige Hände gingen zögernd hinauf. "Ja bitte?" fragte Spencer und eine Studentin stellte ihre Frage. Als der Junge anfing den Lösungsweg genaustens auseinander zu picken verstanden ausnahmslos alle, dass dieser Junge wirklich wusste wovon er redete und sich, anders wie ihr Professor, nicht zu fein war alles zu erklären.

Am Ende der Vorlesung entließ er seine Studenten mit einer Aufgabe und packte seine Sachen zusammen, schließlich musste auch er am Ende des Semersters noch Scheine machen. Dieser Kurs war sein einziger, was ihn mit genügend Zeit ließ um den Stoff zu lernen, den er von seinen Professoren aus CalTech mitgebracht hatte. Die Studenten verließen langsam den Saal während der Professor auf Spencer zuging um seine Leistung zu loben. Er war beeindruckt gewesen. Es war faszinierend zuzusehen wie das Gehirn des Genies arbeitete.

Wieder Sheppards Blick auf sich spürend schaute der Junge zu dem Mann auf, der sich Zeit ließ seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. "Hey Flyboy, kommst du mit in die Mensa?" rief einer der Stundenten und Spencers Augenbrauen stiegen überrascht an. Jemand aus der Air Force? Deshalb schien der Mann älter zu sein wie ein Großteil der Studenten. Der schwarzhaarige Mann fing kurz Spencers Blick und wandte sich anschließend dem anderen Studenten zu. "Ja, klar" antwortete er schließlich und folgte ihm hinaus. Spencer seufzte erleichtert, er wusste auch nicht warum, jedoch fühlte sich der Blick des Mannes irgendwie warm auf seiner Haut an. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte?

Nachdem der Professor auch ihn für seine Studien entließ ging der Junge auf sein neues Zimmer. Er erledigte seine Aufgaben für den Tag und schaute hinaus. Das Wetter war wunderschön. An Jack denkend, was er wohl gerade machte?, nahm er sein Schachbrett und ging hinaus. Er kam zu einer abgelegenen und ruhigen Stelle des Kampus' und baute sein Brett auf einem kleinen Tisch auf. Dann spielte er gegen sich selbst. Etwa eineinhalb Stunden später fiel ein Schatten auf ihn.

Überrascht sah er auf, zu niemand anderen als Mr. Sheppard. "Kann ich mich dazu setzen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem freundlichen Blick. "Es ist ein freies Land" antwortete der Junge und zauberte ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mannes. "Wer ist dran?" fragte er das Brett scannend. "Schwarz" antwortete der Junge und sah zu wie der Mann in sein Spiel einstieg. Überrascht schaute das Genie zu ihm auf. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Spencers Lippen als er ernst machte.

Die Partie stellte sich als eine schwierige heraus und unweigerlich stieg Freude in dem Jungen auf. Wie lange war es her, dass ihn jemand so herausgefordert hatte? Erst nach dem vierten Mal "Schach" setzte der Junge den Mann schließlich "Matt". Triumphierend sah Spencer zu ihm auf. "Du bist also wirklich ein Genie, was?" fragte der Mann und Spencer runzelte die Stirn. "Naja, ich glaube nicht an diese Bezeichnung" antwortete er schließlich als die Freude aus seinem Gesicht wich.

"Nicht?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann erstaunt. "Naja, wie soll sich der IQ in einem Wert festlegen lassen? Man muss die jeweilige Tageskondition und noch so einiges mehr dafür beachten, er ist mir zu ungenau" erklärte der Junge. "Wirklich? Huh... darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht" sagte Sheppard sich zurück lehnend und den Jungen wieder musternd. Dieser zuckte unbehaglich mit seinen Achseln. "Aber du hast Recht" sagte der Mann schließlich als er das Spiel wieder in der Ausgangsposition aufbaute. "Ich will eine Revanche" erklärte er zu dem überraschten Blick des Jungen.

"Okay..." murmelte dieser etwas unsicher zu dem Mann aufsehend. Er war bei der Air Force, das brachte ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, da er die Air Force mit Jack verband. "Also... wie hoch ist dein IQ?" fragte der Mann schließlich nach den ersten Zügen in dem neuen Spiel. "187" murmelte Spencer abgelenkt aufs Schachbrett schauend. Sheppards Augenbrauen stiegen überrascht an. "Wow, also das erklärt einiges" grinste der Mann beeindruckt. "Hm?" brachte das Genie überrascht aufsehend hervor. "Bisher hat mich noch niemand im Schach geschlagen" klärte Sheppard auf.

Spencer blinzelte mehrfach als er den Gesprächsverlauf revue passieren ließ und errötete stark über das offensichtliche Kompliment. Sheppards Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich habe gehört, dass man Sie 'Flyboy' genannt hat?" versuchte der Junge von sich abzulenken. "Ha- ja... Ich bin bei der Air Force. Lieutenant John Sheppard steht zu Ihren Diensten" grinste der Mann salutierend. Spencer grinste ihn amüsiert an. "Lieutenant? Also wollen Sie eine Offizierslaufbahn anstreben?" fragte der Junge interessiert. "Ja, ich brauche einen Master dafür und da haben sich meine Vorgesetzten gedacht, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist" grinste der Mann erfreut darüber, dass sich der Junge langsam entspannte.

"Warum machen Sie gerade jetzt Ihren Master?" fragte der Junge und John musste unweigerlich Grinsen, dem Jungen entging auch nichts. "Ich habe einen Absturz hinter mir und bin erst mal nicht diensttauglich, der beste Zeitpunkt" antwortete John achselzuckend. "Oh" murmelte Spencer nachdenklich und musterte den Lieutenant vor sich kritisch. "Keine Sorge, es ist alles wieder verheilt und sobald ich meinen Master habe, werde ich wieder für diensttauglich erklärt" versicherte der Mann lächelnd. Der Junge nickte. Beide konzentrierten sich auf das Spiel, das Spencer ein weiteres Mal gewann.

Der Junge war so vertieft in das Spiel, dass er nicht mitbekam wie Sheppard mit seiner alleinigen Anwesenheit bereits dafür sorgte, dass niemand den Jungen anpöbelte. Er wusste auch nicht was es war, jedoch konnte er ihn einfach nicht sich selbst überlassen. An diesem Tag setzten sie den Anfang einer Freundschaft, die durch ihre täglichen Schachtuniere nur gestärkt wurde.


	4. Chapter 4

**16.5.1994 Yale** (etwa einen Monat später)

"Du bist verheiratet?" fragte Spencer überrascht als er und John in seinem Zimmer ankamen. Es regnete und sie wollten ihre tägliche Schachpartie nicht in der überfüllten Mensa abhalten. John schaute ihn mit einem etwas schmerzverzerrtem Blick an. "Ja, aber so wie es aussieht nicht mehr lange" murrte der 23-jährige Mann. "Warum das?" fragte der Junge erstaunt. "Sie mag die Air Force nicht sonderlich und ich kann die Air Force einfach nicht aufgeben" erklärte er, wissend dass Spencer ihn, trotz seines Alters, verstand.

"Du liebst das Fliegen" sagte der Junge ihn musternd und John zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich wurde dafür geboren" sagte er sich in dem Raum umsehend. "Hey, wer ist das?" fragte der Mann auf das Bild von Spencer und Charlie schauend, das eingerahmt auf dem Schreibtisch stand. "Das ist Charlie, mein bester Freund" antwortete Spencer. "Wartet er Zuhause auf dich?" fragte John und drehte sich zu dem Jungen, dieser schaute traurig auf das Bild. "Nein, er ist tot" antwortete er seinen Blick nicht vom Bild nehmend.

John sah ihn entsetzt an. "Er wurde ermordet als wir 9 waren" fügte er zu John schauend hinzu. "Das... das tut mir leid" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und holte das Schachbrett hervor. "Der Mörder wurde bis heute nicht gefunden" fügte er abwesend hinzu. "Spencer... was willst du werden?" fragte der Lieutenant zu dem herzerwärmend liebevollen Jungen schauend, dieser schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ich will zum FBI, zur BAU um genau zu sein und ich will den Mann von der Straße holen" antwortete er entschlossen. John konnte nur nicken, neuen Respekt vor dem unglaublich starken Jungen habend. Denn mal ehrlich, wer schaffte es schon mit zarten 12 Jahren einen ganzen Hörsaal dazu zu bekommen, dass sie das lernten, was sie für ihre Prüfungen brauchten?

"Naja, da du es bist, glaube ich fest daran, dass du es schaffen wirst" sagte er schließlich und erhielt einen milde überraschten Blick. "Danke" gab der Junge mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln zurück. "Lass uns anfangen, heute werde ich es schaffen dich zu besiegen" versprach John grinsend. "Träum weiter" gab Spencer trocken zurück und der Mann lachte, so langsam taute der Junge auf. "Also... wo ist deine Frau?" fragte das Genie nach einer Weile. John sah überrascht auf.

"Sie ist in Washington und arbeitet seit kurzem bei der Homeland Security" antwortete der Mann. "Aber wann seht ihr euch dann?" fragte der Junge mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Das ist wohl einer der Gründe, warum es nicht mehr zwischen uns läuft. Hauptsächlich sehen wir uns nur noch an den Wochenenden" antwortete der Mann achselzuckend. "Entschuldige, aber... du klingst nicht gerade... nun ja... traurig darüber" sagte Spencer stockend. John zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit den Achseln.

"Wir haben uns schlichtweg auseinander gelebt. Sie hat eine blendende Karriere bei der Homeland Security vor sich und ich werde bald wohl ins Ausland versetzt. Ich will sie nicht von ihrem möglichen Glück abhalten" erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann. "Aber was ist mit deinem Glück?" fragte das Genie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Der Mann schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Grinsen. "Dafür habe ich ja jetzt dich" grinste er sich an eine Wand zurück lehnend. Spencer schaute ihn verwirrt an.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte er seinen Kopf etwas neigend. "Ich bin schon eine Weile hier und ganz ehrlich hat mich nur mein Master interessiert. Du bist eine erfrischende Abwechslung und überraschst mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Du bist 12 und hast ein großes Ziel vor Augen, das ist beeindruckend. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich will daran Teil haben" erklärte er und lächelte bei dem verblüfften Blick des Jungen. "Du weißt aber, dass ich nur ein Semester hier bin, oder?" fragte Spencer mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Heißt nicht, dass du danach aus der Welt bist, oder?" grinste der Mann und der Junge nickte. "Da hast du wohl Recht" murmelte er nachdenklich. "Also, wo kommst du her?" fragte der Lieutenant sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl setzend während das Genie das Schachbrett auf einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raums aufbaute und bestückte. "Las Vegas" antwortete Spencer nicht von seiner Aufgabe aufsehend. "Voller Überraschungen" grinste der Mann amüsiert. "Kannst du Karten spielen?" fragte er. "Such dir was aus, ich spiele oder lerne es" antwortete der Junge.

"Wäre es illegal gegen einem 12-jährigen Poker zu spielen?" fragte John nachdenklich. "Nur wenn du gegen Geld spielst" entgegnete Spencer mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Sag ich doch, ich habe dich, wozu brauche ich dann noch meine Frau, die eh unglücklich mit mir ist?" grinste der Mann amüsiert. "Also dann morgen Poker?" fragte er und Spencer nickte, ebenfalls grinsend. Der Lieutenant konnte es nicht ganz definieren, was ihn so zu dem Jungen zog, jedoch wusste er es, wenn er jemand Besonderen begegnete und er wusste, dass er eine solche Person nicht einfach gehen lassen konnte.

/*/*

Wenige Tage später lernte Spencer Nancy tatsächlich kennen. John stellte ihn als sein 'Ass im Ärmel' vor. Die Frau schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu mögen und Spencer tat es mit einem mittlerweile typischen Achselzucken ab als John sich später für seine Frau entschuldigte. Der Mann war insgeheim am rasen, dass jemand, selbst seine eigene Frau es wagte so abwertend dem Jungen gegenüber zu sein. Sein Beschützerinstinkt wurde vollkommen geweckt als seine Frau den harmlosen Jungen mit eifersüchtigen Augen angesehen hatte.

 **29.8.1995 Pasadena CalTech** (etwas über ein Jahr später)

Spencer schaute ein weiteres Mal auf sein Handy, ein Geschenk von John, mit dem er noch immer auf regulärer Basis Kontakt hatte. Sie schrieben sich fast wöchentlich, was bei Johns verschiedenen Einsätzen ein Wunder war. Statt der üblichen Nachricht fing sein Handy plötzlich an zu klingeln. Überrascht nahm das Genie ab. " _Hey Ace, wo bist du?_ " kam die Stimme seines mittlerweile besten Freundes. "Auf dem Kampus" antwortete Spencer mit gerunzelter Stirn.

" _Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht, wo da?_ " fragte der Mann amüsiert. "In der Nähe des Wohnheims, wieso?" antwortete der Teen langsam. " _Prächtig. Warte da_ " damit legte der Mann auf. Spencer schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Telefon. Keine 10 Minuten später kam der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zu. "John!" verkündete das Genie überrascht als er von seinem Platz aufsprang. "Hey Kleiner" grinste der Air Force Captain.

"Wa-...aber-... was machst du denn hier?" fragte das Genie mit fast leuchtenden Augen. Der Mann grinste ihn amüsiert an. "Ich war gerade in der Gegend und habe mir gedacht, dass ich mein Lieblingsgenie mal einen Besuch abstatte" erklärte er charmant wie immer. "Meine Güte bist du gewachsen" verkündete er den nun gut einen Kopf größeren, zum Vergleich zum Vorjahr, Jungen betrachtend. "Kann ja nicht ewig so winzig bleiben" murrte dieser seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkend. "Da hast du wohl Recht" stimmte der Mann zu.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte das Genie als er den Mann musterte. Er kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er etwas verbarg. "Ja, naja... ich werde bald für längere Zeit ins Ausland versetzt und da wollte ich dir nochmal 'hallo' sagen" erklärte er und Spencer nickte, ihn jedoch genaustens im Auge behaltend. "Naja und... die Scheidung ist durch" erklärte er als er sich zu dem Jungen setzte. Sie waren recht abgeschieden vom Kampus, was ihm nur Recht war.

"Oh" brachte der Teen überrascht hervor. "Ja, es ist besser so..." sagte John seufzend. "Und? Was gibt es bei dir neues?" fragte er schließlich wieder aufsehend. "Nichts besonderes. Ich habe noch ein paar Jahre bis zu meinem Doktor, aber das bekomme ich schon hin" antwortete Spencer. "Sicherlich tust du das" versicherte der schwarzhaarige Mann sein vollstes Vertrauen offen legend. "Du musst mir unbedingt Bescheid geben, wenn es soweit ist, ich werde alles tun um mit dir zu feiern" grinste er und Spencer sah ihn angenehm überrascht an.

"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich meinen Doktor mache und dir nicht Bescheid geben werde" grinste der Teen amüsiert. "Gut so" sagte John zufrieden. "Also heißt das, dass ich nicht mehr wöchentlich von dir höre?" fragte Spencer als er über Johns erste Aussage nachdachte. Dieser seufzte tief als er sich zurück lehnte. "Sieht ganz so aus... noch ein Grund warum ich hier bin. Hast du ein E-Mail Konto?" fragte der Captain und sah wie das Genie seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Gut, dann richten wir dir jetzt eins ein. So wird es leichter für uns" erklärte er seinen Laptop aus seiner Tasche holend.

"Hmmmm... wie wäre es mit...hmm... also es muss etwas mit 'Ace' sein" murmelte der Mann nachdenklich. "Wie ist deine E-Mail Adresse?" fragte Spencer interessiert. "BlackJoker" antwortete John abwesend. "Wie wäre es mit Ace of Hearts?" schlug der schwarzhaarige Mann vor und Spencer runzelte die Stirn. "Nein" murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. "Warum nicht?" fragte John überrascht. "Herz? Komm schon John, ich will eine andere Farbe" antwortete der Teen mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Karo?" schlug der Mann vor, er konnte sich den Jungen nur als eine helle Farbe vorstellen, er war so unschuldig.

"Nein, aber mit Pik wäre ich einverstanden" antwortete Spencer und John seufzte. "Also gut, Ace-of-Spades'94 für dich" sagte er schließlich sich damit anfreundend. "Prima" grinste das Genie triumphierend, er verstand auch ohne Worte, dass John das Jahr in der Adresse eingab, in dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten. "Gut, dann speichere ich auch direkt meine E-Mail Adresse in deiner Kontaktliste" verkündete er und ein Funkeln stieg in seine Augen. "Als Passwort nehmen wir doch mal eine Bessel-Funktion" grinste er und sah in den Augen des Genies ein ähnliches Funkeln. Oh ja, sie waren wirklich auf einer Wellenlänge.


	5. Chapter 5

**17.11.1998 Pasadena CalTech** (etwa drei Jahre später)

John stieg aus seinem Auto, insgeheim etwas nervös. Es war schon drei Jahre her als er Spencer das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hatten oft telefoniert, sich fast wöchentlich geschrieben, manchmal sogar täglich und er musste unweigerlich zugeben, dass er den Jungen vermisste. Ein junger Mann kam auf ihm zu. "John" verkündete er mit einem Lächeln und der Captain blinzelte mehrfach. Vor ihm, fast auf Augenhöhe stand tatsächlich Spencer Reid... nein _Doktor_ Spencer Reid, sein Spencer.

"Meine Güte, Ace. Hörst du auch mal auf zu wachsen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem charmanten Grinsen. Der junge Doktor vor ihm errötete, jedoch schlich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Johns Herz legte einen Schlag zu. Hatte der Junge eine Ahnung, welche Wirkung er auf ihn hatte? Er war absolutes Modelmaterial, wer hätte das gedacht? Ein unglaublich markantes Gesicht mit seelenvollen und unglaublich intelligenten Augen. Wow...

"Ich hoffe, dass ich dich noch einhole, bevor ich aufhöre zu wachsen" scherzte der junge Mann und John musste Grinsen. "Na komm, ich lade dich heute, zur Feier des Tages, zum Essen ein. Ist ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass mein Junge seinen Doktor macht" grinste der Captain seinen Arm um Spencers Schultern schlingend als er ihn zu seinem Auto führte. "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, schließlich bin ich bereits an der Doktorarbeit für den Titel in Ingenieurwissenschaften dran" informierte der junge Mann.

Der Captain schüttelte mit einem breiten und stolzen Grinsen seinen Kopf. Spencer hatte nicht abgestritten 'sein Junge' zu sein. Das ließ sein Herz einen Sprung machen. "Also, was willst du essen?" fragte der Mann auf der Fahrerseite seines Wagens einsteigend. "Indisch" antwortete das Genie ohne zu zögern, er konnte von dem Essen einfach nicht genug bekommen seit ein Freund und Kommilitone ihn mit zu einem indischen Restaurant genommen hatte. "Wie du willst" grinste der schwarzhaarige Mann und fuhr los.

 **11.10.1999 Las Vegas** (knapp ein Jahr später)

Spencer wählte die Nummer aus seinem unglaublichen Gedächtnis. Er war für eine Weile freigestellt bis man seine Doktorarbeit in Ingenieurwissenschaften akzeptieren würde und er somit seinen zweiten Titel erhalten würde. Also war er zu seiner Mutter nach Las Vegas gefahren, nur um zu sehen in was für einen miserablen Zustand die Frau war. Als am anderen Ende der Leitung jemand abhob fragte er nach Major Sheppard und wurde in eine Warteschleife geschickt, wenigstens hatte er Glück gehabt und der frisch beförderte Major war auf der Basis.

" _Hey Ace, ich wollte mich an deinem Geburtstag schon melden, aber war leider verhindert_ " verkündete der Mann am anderen Ende in einem entschuldigenden Ton. Spencer wusste, dass sein Freund aller Hand geheimes Zeug tat, also fragte er nicht. John wusste, dass er jederzeit zu ihm konnte. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe" sagte er stattdessen und merkte auf der Stelle, trotz der riesigen Entfernung, dass der andere Mann ernst wurde. " _Was ist passiert?_ " fragte der Major in einem ernsten und zugleich besorgten Ton.

Spencer atmete tief durch als er ihm die Situation, in der er seine Mutter aufgefunden hatte, erklärte. Er war den Tränen nahe als er erzählte wie mager sie geworden war, wie heruntergekommen das Haus war. "Sie hat mich anfangs nicht einmal erkannt" krächzte er heiser, heiße Tränen rollten über seine Wangen, von seiner eigenen Mutter nicht erkannt zu werden war ein tiefer Schlag. " _Oh, Baby_ " seufzte der Mann schweren Herzens, er würde alles tun um seinem Ass das Leid zu nehmen.

"Ich muss sie wohl in ein Sanatorium einweisen lassen. Sie kann nicht mehr alleine leben" schluchzte der junge Mann seine Stirn haltend. Er wollte seiner Mutter das nicht antun, jedoch hatte er keine Wahl, wie sonst konnte man sich um sie kümmern. " _Ich befürchte, dass das deine einzige Wahl ist, Kleiner_ " hörte er John in einem betroffenen Ton sagen und wieder rang ein leises Schluchzen aus Spencers Kehle. "Gott, John, wie kann ich ihr das nur antun?" fragte das Genie aufgebracht.

Er wusste, dass es seine einzige logische Wahl war, jedoch tat das nichts um sein schuldiges Gefühl zu beschwichtigen. " _Baby, hör mir zu. Es ist das einzig Richtige, was du machen kannst. Und du wirst es nicht alleine durchstehen müssen. Ich habe einiges an Urlaub angesammelt und meine Vorgesetzen wollten mich schon eine Weile in den Zwangsurlaub schicken. Jetzt habe ich einen triftigen Grund ihn zu nehmen und das werde ich. Ich melde mich später nochmal mit den Einzelheiten. Wo schläfst du?_ " fragte John entschlossen.

"In... in einem Hotel" antwortete der junge Mann und hörte Johns leises fluchen. " _Ich werde zu dir kommen_ " damit legte der Major auf und Spencer sackte etwas erleichterter auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um, stand mühevoll auf und ging mit schlirfenden Schritten zum Bett, wo er sich hinein fallen ließ. Auf der Stelle einschlafend.

 **15.10.1999 Las Vegas** (vier Tage später)

John schaute sich in dem kleinen Zimmer, das Spencer gemietet hatte, um. Es reichte für sie beide. Der Raum umfasste eine kleine Küchennische, eine kleine Sitzgruppe, ein größeres Bett und ein Badezimmer. "Kaffee?" fragte der junge Mann, der ein weiteres Stück gewachsen war, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nun waren sie auf Augenhöhe, John hoffte, dass er nun aufhören würde zu wachsen. "Seit wann trinkst du Kaffee?" fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Seit meiner ersten Doktorarbeit" antwortete das Genie Unmengen an Zucker in seinen Kaffee gießend.

"Willst du auch noch etwas Kaffee mit deinem Zucker?" fragte er verblüfft. "Ich brauche den Zucker um zu funktionieren" antwortete der junge Mann mit einem etwas getrübten Lächeln. John hielt es nicht mehr aus, er schlich von hinten auf ihn zu und schloss seine Arme um den Doktor. Zu seiner Überraschung und Freude, entspannte sich der junge Mann seufzend. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er schließlich leise.

"Ich habe ein geeignetes Sanatorium gefunden" wich Spencer aus und John schüttelte gegen seinen Nacken den Kopf. "Ich habe gefragt wie es dir geht" sagte er sanft, jedoch bestimmend. Spencer schloss seine Augen und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Wie würde es dir gehen?" fragte er leise. Der schwarzhaarige Major schlang seine Arme etwas enger um sein Genie. "Ich bin bei dir" sagte John leise einen kleinen Kuss in Spencers weiches Haar platzierend. "Ich weiß" seufzte Spencer leise als er seine Hände auf Johns legte und etwas drückte.

"Ich werde immer bei dir sein" murmelte John als Spencer sich in seiner Umarmung drehte. Der jüngere Mann sah suchend zu ihm auf und er schenkte ihm sein charmantestes Lächeln. "Wirklich?" fragte der Doktor leise. "Ja" antwortete der Mann ernst als er Spencers Lippen fixierte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr helfen. Jedes Mal wenn er ihn wiedersah, hatte sich das Genie verändert, jedes Mal wurde er attraktiver für ihn. Sein anfänglicher Beschützerinstinkt hatte sich in etwas ganz anderes verändert. Er wollte das Genie noch immer, wo er konnte, beschützen, jedoch wollte er ihm gleichzeitig näher kommen.

John hatte so etwas noch nie einem anderen Mann gegenüber empfunden und er bezweifelte, dass er es je einem Anderem gegenüber empfinden würde. Spencer war einfach etwas besonderes. Langsam, damit der jüngere Mann die Chance hatte auszuweichen, näherte sich sein Gesicht das des Genies. Dieser sah ihn etwas überrascht an, als er verstand, welche Absicht John hatte, wich jedoch nicht aus. Seine Augen schlossen sich schließlich als der ältere Mann die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss.

Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern als er merkte wie Spencer sich dem Kuss hingab. Er war offensichtlich unerfahren, was ihn nur noch mehr anspurnte. Er hatte bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gemerkt, dass der Junge wie für ihn gemacht war, er musste nur abwarten bis dieser die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte um etwas dafür zu tun. Nun war es endlich soweit. Er war 18 und auch wenn er noch keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, galt er als volljährig.

Langsam und bedacht darauf den Kuss nicht zu unterbrechen, manövrierte John beide auf das Bett zu. Behutsam brachte er seinen Jungen in eine liegende Position. "Sag nein, wenn du nicht willst" murrte er gegen seine Lippen. "Ich will" gab der junge Mann leise zurück. John tief in seine grau-blauen Augen schauend. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst" knurrte der ältere Mann Spencer in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelnd.

/*/*

John öffnete langsam seine Augen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er den warmen Körper an seinem spürte. Spencer lag auf seinem Bauch, seine Arme um sein Kissen geschlungen, die Decke lag über seinem ansehnlichen Hintern, die weiche helle Haut seines Rückens für ihn freilegend. Mit einem weiteren Lächeln stand John vorsichtig auf um seinen Partner nicht zu stören.

Er ging zu der Küchennische und schüttete den kalten Kaffee weg, dann machte er sich daran eine neue Kanne fertig zu machen. Danach warf er einen weiteren Blick auf den jungen Mann im Bett, er war alles was er sich in einer schwachen Minute vorgestellt hatte. Schüchtern und liebevoll, jedoch unglaublich wissbegierig, selbst im Bett. Während der Kaffee durchlief, ging er zurück zu dem schlafenden Doktor. Der Major war so unglaublich stolz auf ihn.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut an der Wirbelsäule entlang. Lässig platzierte er einige kleine Küsse auf seinem Rücken. Mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sah er wie Spencers Nase zuckte als der Geruch von frischem Kaffee den Raum erfüllte. "Is' das Kaffee?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll sich langsam wach blinzelnd. "Hmmm" bejate John gegen Spencers Schulterblatt. "Das kitzelt" nuschelte der jüngere Mann sich etwas seitlich drehend damit er John in die Augen sehen konnte.

Er streckte seine Hand nach dem schwarzhaarigen Mann aus und fuhr ihm durchs verwuschelte Haar. Spencer konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, was sie vor wenigen Stunden auf diesem Bett getan hatten, jedoch genoss er eindeutig die Aufmerksamkeit. "Wieso?" fragte er plötzlich und der Major musterte ihn. Er wusste was er meinte, sie hatten beide das selbe Denkschema. "Ich habe dir vor einigen Jahren schon gesagt, dass du für mein Glück verantwortlich bist" sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Huh... das hast du wirklich" gab Spencer verblüfft zurück.

"Und ich meinte es so" versichterte der Major mit einem kleinen Kuss. Röte stieg in Spencers Wangen. "Ich habe jetzt zwei Wochen mit dir und glaub mir, die werde ich auskosten" grinste der schwarzhaarige Mann. "So? Und du glaubst, dass ich dir das erlaube?" fragte der Doktor amüsiert. "Und wie du das wirst" grinste John zuversichtlich. "Dich sollte mal jemand von deinem hohen Ross herunter holen" grinste Spencer als er sich komplett auf den Rücken drehte. "Und ich wette, du bist die richtige Person dafür" scherzte der Major und der junge Mann nickte zuversichtlich.

/*/*/*

Am Abend schaute John nachdenklich zu seinem Partner. Er hatte ihnen eine Runde beim Zimmerservice spendiert, er konnte schließlich nicht zulassen, dass sein Junge verhungerte. Sie hatten das Zimmer den ganzen Tag nicht verlassen. "Was ist?" fragte Spencer als er seinen Blick auf sich spürte. "Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, dass ich dich gerne irgendwie an mich binden will" antwortete der ältere Mann wahrheitsgemäß. Eine liebliche Röte stieg in Spencers Wangen auf.

"Aber ich werde es erst mal nicht" fügte der Major seufzend hinzu. "Wirst du nicht?" fragte das Genie verblüfft. John schüttelte den Kopf. "Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Baby" sagte er als er sah wie Spencers Blick fiel. "Sobald ich permanent zurück in die Staaten versetzt werde, werde ich zu aller Erst auf deiner Matte stehen und dich wieder für mich gewinnen, aber bis dahin wäre es nicht fair dir gegenüber" erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann.

Er sah wie Spencer seine Stirn runzelte, jedoch schließlich nickte. Er wusste, dass der jüngere Mann es... ihn verstehen würde. "Allerdings würde ich mir wünschen, dass dich ich auf meinen Besuchen, die von nun an um einiges häufiger werden," John schenkte ihm ein verspieltes Grinsen "für mich haben kann. Natürlich solange du ungebunden bist. Ich würde es dir nicht übel nehmen, wenn du jemanden findest, der dich glücklich macht" erklärte der Mann und Spencer sah ihn überrascht an. "Das Selbe zählt aber auch für dich" konterte der jüngere Mann lächelnd. "Versprochen" sagte John als sich sein Herz für ihn öffnete.

"Bitte finde niemand anderen in der Zwischenzeit" scherzte John und Spencer schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen. "Also dann, auf unsere einmalige Freundschaft" grinste der Doktor mit seinem Saft an Johns Weinglas anstoßend. Die folgenden Tage würden schwierig für Spencer werden, jedoch war er nicht alleine.


	6. Chapter 6

**7.5.2003 BAU Gebäude Quantico** (knapp vier Jahre später)

Der frischgebackene 21-jährige Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte es geschafft. Für ihn wurde die Altersgrenze des FBIs herunter gesetzt. Er hatte direkt diesen Status als SSA erhalten, eine der höchsten Gehaltsstufen des FBIs und alles nur, weil sie ihn als Profiler haben wollten. Spencer schaute auf die Akten, die er bereits fertiggestellt hatte.

Sein Stapel war um einiges höher als der von Elle Greenway oder Derek Morgan, die ebenfalls in seiner Nähe im Großraumbüro saßen. Es war ihm in den ersten beiden Monaten schwierig gefallen, speziell mit Morgan klarzukommen. Nun befanden sie sich jedoch so langsam auf dem selben Boden. Sie hatten Respekt voreinander. Morgan war genau das, was er nicht war. Stark, beliebt und unglaublich sozial begabt. Er selbst hingegen sorgte dafür, dass das Team bei jedem Fall mit genügend Informationen ausgestattet war.

Auch wenn Morgan ihn gerne aufzog, hatte er gemerkt, dass er ihn schützte, wenn jemand Anderes es versuchte. Dafür war er ihm dankbar, auch wenn er sich selbst verteidigen konnte. Es hatte zwei Wochen gebraucht bis er gemerkt hatte, dass sich Morgan ihm gegenüber beruhigt hatte und seine anfangs boshaft gemeinten Anmerkungen an Biss verloren. Von da an begann das spielerische Aufziehen und die ganzen Spitznamen. Einstein Jr, Superhirn, was ihn unglaublich überrascht hatte war das 'Pretty Boy' gewesen. Wie er wohl darauf kam?

"Wir haben einen Fall" verkündete Jason Gideon als er in das Großraumbüro kam. Die drei Agents zögerten nicht als sie ihm in den Konferenzraum folgten.

 **19.7.2004 Colorado Springs** (ein Jahr und zwei Monate später)

Spencer konnte es kaum glauben. Endlich bearbeitete er den Fall, den er geschworen hatte zu lösen. Sie waren aktuell für den Fall zweier toter Jungen im Alter von 9 Jahren und einem ebenso alten verschwundenen Jungen tätig. Alle Details wiesen für das Genie auf Charlies Mörder. "Hey, alles klar bei dir, Kleiner?" fragte Morgan als er merkte, dass sein Teamkollege ungewohnt ruhig war. "Hm? Ja klar..." antwortete Spencer auf die Karte schauend.

Er war für das geologische Profil zuständig. Spencer kannte die Gegend noch gut, natürlich gab es hier und da einige neue Geschäfte und Gegenden, jedoch hatte sich die Stadt im Prinzip nicht verändert. "Dann erzähl mir mal, was in deinem riesigen Gehirn vor sich geht" sagte der farbige Agent sich hinsetzend und ihn intensiv musternd. Morgan tat das in letzter Zeit oft, sich so um ihn zu kümmern. Es hatte ihre anfangs zerbrechliche Freundschaft gestärkt.

"Es ist nichts... ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ich etwas übersehe" antwortete Spencer seufzend. Drei Doktortitel und zwei Bachelor und er fühlte sich noch immer inadequat. "Also gut, Einstein, dann gehen wir die uns bekannten Details ein weiteres Mal durch" sagte Morgan geduldig und Spencer sah zu ihm hinab. Dann nickte er schließlich und sie gingen die Fakten ein weiteres Mal durch. "Du hast Recht, wir übersehen etwas" murrte Morgan nachdenklich als er die Punkte auf der Karte studierte. "Nur was?" fragte das Genie sich zu seinem Kollegen setzend.

 **21.7.2004 Colorado Springs** (drei Tage später)

Scott Davenport passte genau in ihr Profil, sie mussten ihn nur noch dazu bekommen, dass er gestand. Spencer schaute auf den Mann in dem Verhörraum. Er kannte ihn von früher. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte hatte er in seiner und Charlies Nachbarschaft gelebt. Er musste Charlies Mörder sein. "Lass mich mit ihm reden" verkündete Spencer alle um sich herum überraschend. "Reid?" fragte Hotch mit gerunzelter Stirn, während Gideon ihn stumm musterte.

"Du, Gideon und Morgan seid zu dominant, Elle und JJ sind Frauen und wir haben bereits festgestellt, dass er auf sie nicht anschlägt, aber ich stelle keine äußerliche Gefahr für ihn da" argumentierte das Genie und Jason nickte, damit hatte er Recht. Der junge Mann verbarg unglaublich erfolgreich, dass er wohl die größte Gefahr unter den Pofilern war, sein messerscharfer Verstand hatte schon so einige Fälle im Alleingang gelöst. "Hier ist die Akte vom O'Neill Fall" verkündete ein Detective als er auf Hotch zu ging.

Der Teamleiter nickte und gab sie Reid. Garcia hatte den fast vergessenen, 14 Jahre alten Fall ausgegraben. Die Mutter des Jungen war bereits auf den Weg zum Revier um mögliche Informationen zu liefern, schließlich mussten sie sich auf allen Seiten absichern. "Morgan wird mit dir hinein gehen" sagte er streng und Spencer nickte als sich Morgan auf voller Größe aufbaute. Die Männer stockten als der junge Mann die obersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete und seine Haare durchwuschelte.

Plötzlich sah er unbeschreiblich jung aus. "Heilig" flüsterte Hotch als er dem jungen Mann hinterher sah. "Er ist gut" murrte Jason nachdenklich. "Hallo Mr. Davenport. Ich bin Doktor Spencer Reid und das ist SSA Derek Morgan" stellte Spencer vor als er sich auf den Stuhl vor dem UnSub setzte. Der Mann schaute den jungen Mann erleichtert an. Er schien nicht gerade fähig zu sein, ihn richtig zu verhören. Das würde ein Spaziergang werden.

Derek behielt den Mann wie ein Adler seine Beute im Auge als er sich hinter Spencer an die Wand lehnte und zuschaute. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen, dass das Genie den Mann knacken würde. Morgan zuckte mit seinen Muskeln als Spencer den Mann unsicher ansah. Alles in ihm schrie danach, ihn zu beschützen als er sah wie sich die Pupillen des anderen Mannes erregt weiteten. Davenport lehnte sich vor. Er war ein Mann, der seine besten Zeiten bereits lange hinter sich hatte.

"Mr. Davenport, man hat mir gesagt, dass Sie für den Tod von drei Jungen und das Verschwinden eines weiteren verantwortlich sind" sagte der Doktor unsicher und eingeschüchtert herüber kommend. Adrenalin raste durch Morgans Adern, er wollte ihn so unbedingt beschützen.

Hotch und Gideon tauschten verblüffte Blicke als auch sie sich anspannten. "Verdammt, er ist gut" sagte Hotch erstaunt. Das hatte er dem jungen Doktor nicht zugetraut. Er trieb ein gefährliches Spiel, dessen waren sich alle bewusst. "Hotch, Mrs. O'Neill ist hier" verkündete JJ als sie in dem Gang zu den beiden Agents stieß. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie in den Verhörraum schaute. "Spence" sagte sie erschrocken. "Morgan ist bei ihm" sagte Aaron grimmig. Er vertraute seinen Agents.

"Bring Mrs. O'Neill bitte her. Ich möchte wissen ob sie diesen Mann kennt" sagte er zu der blonden Medien Liason, diese nickte, riss ihren Blick vom Verhörraum und machte kehrt. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einer blonden Frau zurück in den Raum. "Mrs. O'Neill, das sind die SSA Jason Gideon und Aaron Hotchner" verkündete sie, Mrs. O'Neill nickte nur als sie einen Blick in den Verhörraum warf. "Warum verhören Sie Scott?" fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn den Mann auf der Stelle wiedererkennend.

"Sie kennen ihn also" sagte Hotch sanft. "J-ja. Er war ein Nachbar" antwortete sie abwesend und ihr Blick blieb an dem jungen Mann hängen, der ihn verhörte. "Wer ist das?" fragte sie auf den jungen Agent zeigend. "Einer meiner Agents. Doktor Spencer Reid" antwortete Hotch und sah wie die Frau versuchte ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. "Ist er nicht ein wenig zu jung?" fragte nicht preisgeben wollend, dass sie diesen jungen Mann kannte. Über Hotchs Gesicht schlich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln, das war die typische Reaktion auf seinen jüngsten Agent.

"Das mag sein, aber er ist durchaus fähig" versicherte er. "Sie sagten, Mr. Davenport sei Ihr Nachbar gewesen? Hatten Sie viel Kontakt zu ihm?" fragte er und die Frau ging in sich. "Nein,... naja... er war eher ein ruhiger Nachbar, komplett unauffällig und immer sehr zuvorkommend" antwortete sie als sie darüber nachdachte. "Hat er sich Ihrem Sohn in irgendeiner Art und Weise genähert?" fragte Aaron ruhig. "Nein... naja nicht anders wie alle anderen Nachbarn auch. Charlie und sein Freund waren die einzigen Kinder in der Nachbarschaft, jeder hatte ein Auge auf sie" erklärte sie.

"Charlies Freund?" fragte Gideon schließlich auch auf das Gespräch eingehend. "Ja, sie waren wie Brüder. Mit Charlies Tod haben wir nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei Söhne verloren, als seine Familie wegzog" erklärte sie wage sich nur schmerzlich daran erinnernd. Charlies Tod hatte ihre Ehe mit Jack zerstört. Spencers Umzug hatte die Ehe endgültig getötet. Ihn dort zu sehen, sein Versprechen zu Jack einhaltend, ließ Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen.

Jason und Aaron schauten sich gegenseitig an als sie sahen, wie sich Tränen in Mrs. O'Neills Augen sammelten. JJ ging zu ihr und fasste ihr vorsichtig an die Schulter. "Sie müssen nicht hier bleiben, wenn Sie nicht wollen" sagte sie doch die ältere Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Bitte" sagte sie leise und die Agents ließen sie in Ruhe in den Raum spähen.

"Wissen Sie wo sich Keith McDowl aufhält?" fragte Spencer ruhig als er den spekulativen Blick des Mannes sah, er ahnte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er ihn wiedererkannte. Dann hätte er seine Chance vertan. "Nein" antwortete der Mann nicht auf das vorliegende Bild schauend. "Sag mir, was macht ein Junge wie du beim FBI?" fragte Scott sichtlich locker. Spencer wusste, dass er ihm eine Antwort liefern musste, wenn er das Gespräch aufrecht erhalten wollte. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich wollte schon immer Menschen helfen" sagte er wahrheitsgemäß, er spürte den lüsternen Blick des Mann auf sich und unterdrückte sich eine angewiderte Reaktion.

"Schauen Sie doch bitte mal auf das Bild, kennen Sie diesen Jungen?" bat Spencer seine schüchterne Persona adoptierend. "Kennen? Ja natürlich, er wohnt in meiner Nachbarschaft" antwortete der Mann einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Bild werfend. Das war das Erste, was der Mann zugab. "Wirklich?" fragte Spencer deutlich überrascht herüber kommend, natürlich wusste er diesen Fakt bereits. Er wollte, dass der Mann glaubte, er sei im Vorteil.

"Ja" antwortete Scott, sich deutlich überlegend fühlend. "Was ist mit Jeff Wilkinson?" fragte der junge Mann ein weiteres Bild auf den Tisch legend. Der andere Mann machte eine Show daraus auf das Bild zu schauen. "Ja, er wohnt zwei Straßen weiter, wenn ich mich nicht irre" antwortete er schließlich, innerlich grinsend. "Tatsächlich, hm... was ist mit Matt Gibson?" fragte er mit einem unglaublich unschuldigen Blick. Scott runzelte die Stirn. "Er wohnt in der Nähe meiner Arbeit, oder?" fragte er nachdenklich. Er bekam nicht mit, wie sich Dereks Augen weiteten.

Spencer blinzelte mehrfach als er seine Trumphkarte zog. "Und was ist mit Charlie O'Neill?" fragte er, doch anstelle des Bilds aus der Akte zog er ein altes Bild aus seiner Innentasche. Nicht nur Scotts Augen weiteten sich als er das Bild der beiden lachenden Jungen erblickte und zu Spencer aufsah. Sein Blick füllte sich mit Rage und Morgan trat einen Schritt hervor. Überrascht, dass Reid den Mann mit eiskalten Augen ansah. "Ich habe es doch gewusst. Spencer Reid, das Wunderkind. Ich hätte dich mit Charlie töten sollen!" brachte der Mann vor Rage hervor.

Spencer sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. "Vielen Dank für Ihr Geständnis und jetzt will ich wissen, wo Keith ist" sagte er kalt, ausnahmslos alle überraschend. Scott stockte, als er merkte, dass er gerade gestanden hatte und nicht nur das, er hatte eine ziemlich gute Verbindung zu den beiden toten und dem einen vermissten Jungen aufgewiesen. Woher sollte er wissen, dass Matt in der Nähe seiner Arbeit wohnte. Blass und geschockt setzte er sich geschlagen zurück.

Er schaute fassungslos auf den jungen Agent. Dann sackte er schließlich zusammen und gab ihm eine Adresse. Wissend, dass sein Spiel ein Ende gefunden hatte. Zufrieden ging Spencer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus dem Raum. Dicht gefolgt von Derek Morgan, der wie ein Wachhund an seiner Seite blieb. "Spencer" verkündete Mrs. O'Neill als ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, sie hatte dem Geständnis zugehört. "Tante Sarah" sagte der junge Mann als die Frau ihn in ihre Arme zog.

"Du bist so groß geworden... Meine Güte, ich bin so stolz auf dich" sagte sie ihn fest an sich drückend. Sie packte seinen Kopf und zog ihn etwas zu sich hinab als sie ihn durch ihre Tränen hindurch musterte. "Du hast es wirklich geschafft... du hast dein Versprechen gehalten" flüsterte sie, seinen Kopf loslassend und ihn wieder an sich drückend. Hotch hatte in der Zeit einige Detectives losgeschickt um den Jungen zu retten. Gideon, Elle und JJ schlossen sich ihnen an.

Er selbst hatte einiges mit seinem Jüngsten zu klären. "Reid" sagte Aaron streng, er sah, wie sich die blonde Frau bei ihm, zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anschaute wie eine Löwin, die ihr Junges beschützen wollte. Überrascht über diese Wendung lockerte er seinen Blick. "Das war riskant" sagte er schließlich sich geschlagen gebend. "Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, aber..." Spencers Kehle schnürte sich zu. "Ich habe mit Charlie nicht nur meinen besten Freund sondern auch einen Bruder und eine ganze Familie verloren. Ich habe Jack auf Charlies Beerdigung versprochen, dass ich Charlies Mörder schnappen werde, ich habe alles getan um an diesen Tag zu gelangen. Ich konnte es niemand anderen machen lassen" erklärte er und Sarah ergriff seinen Arm.

Hotch nickte in Verständnis. "Mach sowas nie wieder" ermahnte er, auch er hatte einen weichen Fleck für den Doktor. "Keine Sorge" gab der junge Mann ernst nickend zurück bevor Hotch in den Verhörraum ging um den Mann endgültig zu verhaften. Derek klopfte dem Genie anerkennend und mit neugewonnenem Respekt auf die Schulter bevor er Hotch folgte, Spencer und Sarah etwas Privatsphäre gönnend.

Der junge Mann führte die Frau zu dem Konferenzraum, in dem sie sich breit gemacht hatten. "Du bist so groß geworden" sagte sie ihn ein weiteres Mal intensiv musternd. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Spencers Lippen. "Das wird mir immer wieder gesagt" gab er lächelnd und unendlich erleichtert zurück. "Meine Güte, wenn ich mir vorstelle..." "Tu dir das nicht an, Tante Sarah" unterbrach das Genie, wissend was sie sagen wollte. Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf als sie stumm nickte.

"Wie... wie ist es dir ergangen?" fragte sie stattdessen. Schmerz blitzte über Spencers Gesicht. Morgan stand in der Zeit vor der Tür, er wollte eigentlich die Akten zusammen packen, damit sie wieder nach Hause konnten. Er stockte als er beide reden hörte. "Wie geht es deinen Eltern?" fragte sie dann erst zu dem jungen Mann aufsehend. Dieser verzog ein weiteres Mal sein Gesicht. "Mom und Dad haben sich ein Jahr nach unserem Umzug getrennt" sagte er leise, Morgan musste sich anstrengen um die Antwort zu hören.

Sarah lief es kalt den Rücken hinab als sie ihn ansah. "Bitte sag mir, dass du mit deinem Vater gegangen bist" sagte sie sich deutlich erschrocken anhörend. "Ich blieb bei Mom" antwortete der junge Mann. Die Farbe wich aus der Frau. "Nein... nein... Spencer... oh nein" flüsterte sie geschockt als sie ihn packte und zu sich zog. "Wir hätten dich nehmen sollen. Wir hätten für dich sorgen sollen. Diana war noch nie in der Lage sich um dich zu kümmern, geschweige denn um sich selbst" sagte sie erschrocken.

Morgans Augen weiteten sich bei der Aussage. Was sollte denn das bedeuten? "Tante Sarah, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich nicht zu euch hätte kommen können, selbst wenn ich es noch so wollte" erklärte der junge Mann ruhig. "Jack und ich hätten um dich gekämpft! Du warst eh schon unser Junge und nicht nur das, du bist Charlies Bruder, du bist zu Jack gerannt als du erfahren hast, dass ihr umzieht. Ich habe gesehen, wie Jack seinen ganzen Stolz dir gegeben hat" erklärte sie wie eine Löwin um ihr Junges kämpfend.

"Das Bild" sagte der junge Mann sich auf die Brusttasche klopfend. "Ja, er hat es immer herum gezeigt und allen, die zuhören wollten erklärt, dass das seine beiden Söhne waren. Mit deinem Umzug ging unsere Ehe schließlich in die Brüche. Wir hatten nichts mehr, das uns zusammen hielt" erklärte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Oh... wo ist Jack?" fragte der junge Mann, er hatte schon immer eine besondere Beziehung zu dem Mann gehabt. "Ich gebe dir gerne seine Adresse. Er wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen" sagte sie einen Stift vom Tisch nehmend und anschließend die Adresse und die Adresse von Jacks Arbeitsplatz aufschreibend.

Sie gab sie dem jungen Mann und musterte ihn ein weiteres Mal aufmerksam. Morgan nahm den Moment wahr und öffnete die Tür. "Oh, ich wollte nicht stören" verkündete er überrascht klingend. "Keine Sorge, ich muss jetzt leider auch wieder gehen. Sei kein Fremder, Spencer, du bist jederzeit bei mir willkommen" sagte sie sich mit einem Lächeln verabschiedend. "Danke, Tante Sarah" sagte der junge Mann aufstehend. "Geh ihn besuchen" sagte sie bestimmend. "Ja Ma'am" salutierte der Doktor und zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

"Ich habe auch meine Handynummer aufgeschrieben" sagte sie schließlich endlich erleichtert aufatmend. Charlies Mörder war endlich gefasst. "Bis bald, Tante Sarah" sagte der junge Doktor mit einem Lächeln auch ihm war eine unglaubliche Last genommen. "JJ hat angerufen, sie haben den Jungen gerettet" sagte Morgan als er die Bilder von der Tafel nahm und sie in die jeweiligen Akten steckte. "So ein Glück" sagte Spencer unter seinem Atem als er seinem Freund half.

"Ich hatte vor, Hotch zu fragen, dass ich einige Tage frei bekomme" sagte er abwesend als er die Stecknadeln von der Tafel entfernte. Morgan nickte stumm. Er nahm Charlies Akte und öffnete sie. "Er war dein bester Freund, hm?" murrte er abwesend. "Ja" antwortete Spencer nicht von seiner Aufgabe aufsehend. "Wir wollten zusammen die Sterne erforschen" sagte er abwesend. "Du hast dir eine ganz schöne Bürde aufgeladen" sagte Morgan zu ihm schauend. Spencer zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich bin aber nicht darunter zerbrochen" gab er zurück und der ältere Mann nickte anerkennend. "Das bist du wirklich nicht" stimmte er zu, nun endlich die Motivation des jungen Mannes, der wirklich alles hätte werden können und sich für das FBI entschieden hatte, kennend.

"Hotch wird dir bestimmt einige Tage freigeben" sagte er plötzlich. Nun nickte Spencer stumm als er die Karte zusammen faltete. "Wirst du zu ihrem Mann gehen?" fragte Derek. "Ex-Mann" verbesserte Spencer abwesend. "Und ja, ich will es ihm persönlich sagen" sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Du weißt, dass du mich jederzeit erreichen kannst..." sagte Derek und das Lächeln des Doktors wurde größer als dieser nickte. "Danke Morgan" sagte er noch immer nicht glaubend, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte. Was John wohl sagen würde? Wie würde Jack wohl reagieren?

"Seid ihr fertig?" fragte Hotch als er in den Raum kam. Beide Männer nickten. "Gut, dann können wir bald los" informierte er. "Ah, Hotch... ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ich noch einige Tage bleiben kann" fragte Spencer etwas unsicher. "Natürlich" antwortete der Teamleiter ohne zu zögern. "Gib Bescheid, wenn du wieder zurück willst. Garcia wird dir dann einen Flug buchen" fügte er hinzu. "Danke" sagte Spencer erleichtert. Es war ein guter Tag. "Dann los. Du kannst einen der SUVs nehmen" forderte der Teamleiter mit einem amüsierten Blick als Reid ihn verblüfft ansah. "Okay" sagte er aus dem Raum eilend. Morgan und Hotch sahen ihm amüsiert hinterher.


	7. Chapter 7

**21.7.2004 Colorado Springs** (am selben Tag)

Spencer schaute auf den Cheyenne Mountain. Darin arbeitete Jack also. Nachdem er bei dem Mann Zuhause kein Glück hatte, versuchte er es schließlich auf seiner Arbeit. Er wurde am Eingang abgefangen. "Uhm hallo. Ich bin Doktor Spencer Reid und ich muss unbedingt mit Jack O'Neill sprechen, es ist wichtig" verkündete der junge Mann dem Sicherheitsmann an der Schranke aufmerksam musternd. Dieser tat das Selbe bei ihm. "Fahren Sie rechts ran, ich werde den Colonel informieren" sagte der Mann und Spencer tat genau das.

Der Wachmann nahm ein Telefon und rief im Berg an.

"Colonel, Bob möchte mit Ihnen reden" verkündete Walter als er in den Konferenzraum ging, in dem SG-1 gerade eine Missionsbesprechung beendeten. "Bob? Vom Eingang?" fragte der Colonel überrascht. "Ja, Sir" antwortete Harriman. Jack schaute zu Hammond, dieser nickte. Aufstehend ging er zu dem Telefon an der Wand. "Ich stelle Sie durch, Sir" sagte Walter wieder in den Kontrollraum verschwindend.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Bob?" fragte Jack als er den Hörer abnahm. " _Sir, hier ist soeben ein junger Mann eingetroffen, der seiner Aussage nach, unbedingt mit Ihnen reden muss_ " informierte der Wachmann. "Ach wirklich? Wie heißt er?" fragte Jack als seine Augenbrauen überrascht anstiegen. Er sah, wie Hammond und sein Team ihn interessiert beobachteten. " _Dr. Spencer Reid_ " antwortete Bob und Jacks Augen weiteten sich als er erstarrte.

Die Anwesenden bemerkten die Reaktion auf der Stelle. "Lassen Sie ihn hinein. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach oben" orderte Jack entschlossen als er auflegte. "Ich muss nach oben Sir" verkündete er mit einer ungewohnten Eile. "Jack?" fragte Hammond besorgt. "Mein... mein Junge ist hier um mich zu sehen" sagte er schließlich geschockt. "Ihr Junge?" wiederholte George besorgt, wissend, wie alle anderen Anwesenden auch, dass Jacks _Junge_ tot war. "Ja... nein... ja... Er ist... _ist_ Charlies bester Freund, er hat praktisch bei uns gelebt, Sir. Und er... er ist hier um mit mir zu reden" erklärte Jack in Eile. "Worauf warten Sie dann noch?" fragte George verstehend.

Der Colonel salutierte schnell bevor er hinaus eilte. Der General schaute auf den Rest von SG-1. "Worauf warten wir noch?" fragte er selbst unglaublich neugierig. Sam und Jackson grinsten ihn triumphierend an als sie sich gemeinsam in aller Ruhe auf den Weg an die Oberfläche machten.

Jacks Herz schlug schneller als er sich austrug und auf den Parkplatz ging. An einem schwarzen SUV stand ein großer, schlanker junger Mann und schaute mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zu dem geschockten Colonel. Der Anblick war wie ein Schlag in den Magen, er hatte so viel von seinem Leben verpasst. "Spencer" sagte er atemlos. "Hallo Onkel Jack" gab der junge Mann schüchtern zurück. "Lass dich ansehen" sagte der Colonel ihn aufmerksam musternd.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er ein Schachset in den Händen des jungen Mannes sah. "Hast du etwas Zeit?" fragte der junge Mann unsicher. "Aber natürlich. Komm, wir können uns auf meinem Truck ausbreiten" es war wundervolles Wetter. Jack machte die Ladefläche frei und Spencer breitete das Brett aus. "Was machst du hier?" fragte der Colonel seine Augen nicht von dem jungen Mann lassen könnend. "Wir haben ihn geschnappt" antwortete Spencer mit strahlenden Augen und einem breiten Grinsen. "Was?" fragte Jack erschrocken.

"Wir haben ihn geschnappt. Charlies Mörder, wir haben ihn eben verhaftet" erklärte das Genie und Jack fehlte der Atem. "W-was? Wer ist wir? Wer war es?" fragte der ältere Mann als sein Herz schneller schlug. Sie standen beide auf Augenhöhe zueinander neben dem Truck. "Wir haben Charlies Mörder geschnappt, die BAU und Scott Davenport... in der Reihenfolge" antwortete Spencer lächelnd.

Der Colonel sah ihn sprachlos an. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Der Junge von damals hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Überkommen mit Emotionen, packte er den jungen Mann und presste ihn fest an sich. "Danke" sagte er plötzlich heiser als er versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals zu schlucken. "Ich habe es dir und Charlie schließlich versprochen" versicherte der Doktor sanft lächelnd. "Das hast du wirklich" brummte der Colonel, er konnte sich einfach nicht von ihm lösen. Es war, als hätte er ein fehlendes Stück zurück erhalten. Ein Sohn war nach Hause gekehrt.

"Danke" sagte er heiser als er ihn schließlich gehen ließ. "Ich wollte es tun" gab Spencer lächelnd zurück bevor er die Figuren auf dem Brett verteilte. Jack nickte nur, verwundert über die innere Stärke und den unglaublichen Willen des jungen Mannes. Er hatte ein Versprechen gehalten, was er vor 14 Jahren im Alter von 9 Jahren gegeben hatte. Wo war die Zeit nur geblieben? Er war nun schon im fünften Jahr des Stargate Programms.

Er schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken als Spencer auf den Truck stieg und es sich bequem machte, während er das Brett so drehte, dass der junge Mann die schwarzen Figuren vor sich stehen hatte. Jack selbst setzte sich auf die Ladefläche, seine Beine baumeln lassend als er seinen ersten Zug machte. Es noch immer nicht glauben könnend. "Du bist also bei der BAU? FBI?" fragte er schließlich mit den gegebenen Informationen aufholte. "Ja, man hat sogar die Altersgrenze für mich herunter gesetzt" antwortete der junge Agent stolz.

"Also bist du Profiler?" fragte Jack wieder zu dem jungen Mann aufsehend. "Jep" antwortete Spencer seinen Zug machend. "Kannst du mich lesen?" fragte der Mann etwas unbehaglich. "Mache ich nicht, das ist ein Grundsatz bei uns. Wir profilen weder uns gegenseitig noch unsere Freunde und Verwandte" antwortete Spencer und lächelte als Jack sichtlich ausatmete. Er versuchte sich auf das Spiel einzulassen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Hammond und der Rest von SG-1 schaute überrascht zu den beiden Männern auf Jacks Truck. "Habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie hier sind" murmelte er unter seinem Atem. "Hm?" fragte Spencer überrascht aufsehend. "Mein Team und unser CO" erklärte Jack etwas lauter als er sah wie sie auf sie zukamen. "Uhm... Jack, willst du uns nicht vorstellen?" fragte Daniel als sie vor dem Truck stehen blieben. "Nein" antwortete der Mann abwesend als er einen weiteren Zug machte. "Ja~ack" sagte der Mann den Namen lang ziehend.

Der Colonel seufzte tief und schaute auf den amüsierten jungen Mann bei sich. "Muss ich wirklich?" fragte er und ein Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen als der junge Mann amüsiert nickte. "Aber nur weil du es bist" murrte er finster. "Spencer, mein CO General George Hammond und mein Team Major Doktor Sam Carter, Doktor Daniel Jackson und Teal'C" stellte er schließlich vor, bei Teal'C nicht lügen wollend. "Leute, das ist... nun ja... mein Sohn von anderen Eltern, Spencer Reid" erklärte er und sah wie sich Daniels und Carters Augen überrascht weiteten als sie zu dem jungen Mann schauten, der sie ebenfalls überrascht ansah.

"Spencer Reid? _Der_ Spencer Reid?" fragte Carter verblüfft. "Sie haben von ihm gehört?" fragte Jack verblüfft. "Ja natürlich. Er ist ein Genie mit 3 Doktortitel und zwei Bachelor. Wir haben ihn schon eine Weile im Auge für das Programm" erklärte die blonde Frau. "Drei Doktortitel? Zwei Bachelor? Du bist doch gerade erst 23... Moment... 22" fragte der Colonel beeindruckt. "Genie" antwortete der junge Mann komplett ungeniert. Jack schaute ihn amüsiert an.

"Major Carter, Ihr Buch über Quantenphysik war faszinierend" verkündete Spencer begeistert. Jack sah amüsiert zu wie sich sein Junge und sein 2IC in ein Gespräch verstrickten, das ihm ab den ersten Worten bereits zu viel war. Vielleicht war das seine Chance zu gewinnen. Er schaute wieder auf das Schachbrett und machte seinen Zug. Spencer zögerte nicht als er seinen machte, den Colonel etwas überraschend. "Also, Dr. Reid, ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber was führt Sie hier her?" fragte General Hammond schließlich amüsiert darüber, dass der junge Mann ein intensives Gespräch halten konnte und dabei nebenbei Jack beim Schach besiegte.

Spencer schaute fragend zu Jack, als dieser nickte schaute er wieder zum General. "Wir haben Charlies Fall gelöst" antwortete er schließlich. "Bitte was?" fragte Daniel verblüfft. "Ich arbeite für die BAU. Supervisory Special Agent Doktor Spencer Reid, Profiler" stellte sich der junge Mann vor. "Das ist ein Mordstitel" sagte Jack beeindruckt. Mit 22 Jahren schon SSA? Wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten? Dann auch wieder seine ganzen Titel, wer hatte das schon? "Ja, _Colonel_ " gab Spencer grinsend zurück.

"Davenport... hm?" murmelte Jack als seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Täter gingen. "Ja, Scott Davenport" sagte das Genie. "War er nicht...?" fing der Colonel mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Ja, einer unserer alten Nachbarn. Ich habe ihn verhört, er ist fast geplatzt als er mich endlich wiedererkannt hat" informierte das Genie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Hat er?" fragte Jack plötzlich besorgt als er seinen Sohn musterte. "Nein, Morgan, mein Kollege, war bei mir im Raum" antwortete der junge Mann. "Er hat in etwa so die Statur von Teal'C... faszinierender Name übrigens" fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. Der imposante Mann neigte nur seinen Kopf in Respekt, das war der Sohn seines Bruders. Die Tatsache alleine verlangte bereits Respekt.

"Wie seid ihr auf ihn gekommen?" fragte Jack, endlich Details wissen wollend. "Wir sind zu einem Fall hier her gerufen worden. Drei tote 9-jährige Jungen und einer vermisst, ich musste auf der Stelle an Charlie denken. Ich habe am geographischen Profil gearbeitet, während der Rest des Teams sich um andere Informationen gekümmert hat. Naja, irgendwann kamen wir schließlich zu Davenport. Da ich am harmlosesten wirke bin ich zu ihm hinein und habe ihn überführt" erklärte das Genie.

"Wie?" fragte Daniel fasziniert. Spencer zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich habe darauf gebaut, dass er mich irgendwann im Verhör wiedererkennt. Was er schlussendlich auch hat, als ich das Bild von Charlie und mir hervor gezogen habe, dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Anderen haben den vermissten Jungen gerettet und ich habe mit Tante Sarah geredet. Sie hat mir übrigens deine Adresse gegeben" erklärte er von Daniel zu Jack schauend. "Sarah war auf dem Revier?" fragte dieser überrascht. "Ja, ihre Aussage war wichtig für unsere Beweisführung, trotz des gelungenen Verhörs" antwortete Spencer mit einem Achselzucken.

"Schach Matt, Onkel Jack" sagte er zum Kill ansetzend. "Verdammt" brummte der Colonel als er aufs Schachbrett schaute. "Colonel, nehmen Sie sich den Rest des Tages frei" verkündete der General amüsiert, er musste wieder in den Berg. "Danke Sir" gab der angesprochene Mann dankbar zurück. "Es war schön Sie endlich mal persönlich kennenzulernen und nicht nur durch Ihre schriftlichen Absagen" sagte der Mann zu dem Agent schauend. "Sie auch, General" gab das Genie nickend zurück, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich ja jetzt mal zumindest Teilzeit für uns zu arbeiten" verkündete der ältere Mann mit einem Lächeln, er hatte Jack noch nie so... zufrieden gesehen. Der junge Mann würde, außer seinen unglaublichen Fähigkeiten, noch eine ganz andere Atmosphäre in das Programm bringen, es wäre nur von Vorteil. "Das werde ich, danke Sir" gab der junge Doktor begeistert zurück. Er würde fast alles tun um mit Jack zusammen arbeiten zu können, selbst wenn es nur in seiner Freizeit war.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Barbeque heute Abend?" fragte Jack als er zu seinem Team und dem General schaute. "Beim nächsten Mal, Colonel" antwortete Hammond und Jack nickte jedoch. "Gerne" antwortete Carter. "Klar" gab Daniel mit einem Lächeln zurück. Teal'C nickte nur. "Ich werde Major Carter alle nötigen Papiere mitgeben, Sie können es sich dann in Ruhe durchlesen und darüber entscheiden ob Sie dem Programm beitreten möchten" informierte der General als sie wieder hinein gingen. "Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen, wartest du hier oder willst du vorfahren?" fragte Jack als er aufstand und zu seinem Sohn schaute. "Ich warte, ich wollte eh noch einen Freund anrufen" antwortete Spencer mit einem Lächeln als er sich zurück lehnte.

Jack nickte, musterte ihn ein weiteres Mal bevor er kehrt machte und selbst wieder in dem Berg verschwand. Spencer atmete tief durch, wow, jetzt musste er nur noch John erreichen. Er zückte sein Handy und wählte die Nummer des Stützpunkts, auf dem John stationiert war. Hoffentlich hatte er wieder Glück. Durch Zufall geriet er direkt an seinen Freund. "Telefondienst? Was hast du nun wieder angestellt?" fragte Spencer überrascht die Stimme zu hören. " _Baby?_ " fragte der Lieutenant Colonel überrascht. "Der einzig wahre, außer es gibt noch Andere, die du so nennst" antwortete Spencer und runzelte die Stirn.

" _Nein, nur dich_ " antwortete John ohne zu zögern. " _Was gibt's? Oder wolltest du nur meine Stimme hören?_ " fragte er sein typisches charmantes Auftreten zeigend. Er wusste, dass Spencer ihn nur äußerst selten und in wichtigen Angelegenheiten auf einer Basis anrief. "Wir haben es geschafft" sagte der junge Mann schließlich als ein breites Grinsen über seine Lippen huschte. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie John stockte und sich anschließend seine Augen weiteten als er verstand, was er sagen wollte. So war es zwischen ihnen, sie dachten im selben Schema.

" _Wirklich?_ " fragte der Mann atemlos. "Wirklich" grinste Spencer. " _Meinen Glückwunsch, Baby. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du es schaffst_ " sagte der Lt. Colonel in einer tieferen Stimmlage, die der Doktor so mochte. "Danke" gab Spencer seine Augen schließend zurück. " _Das werden wir feiern, wenn ich Urlaub bekomme_ " grinste John und Spencer biss ein Lachen hervor. "Du hast doch meinen Haustürschlüssel hoffentlich noch" grinste er, gut gelaunt. " _Natürlich_ " antwortete der ältere Mann. Er hatte ihm schließlich bei der Wohnungssuche und beim Umzug geholfen.

Spencers Wohnung war Johns offizieller Wohnsitz, wenn er Urlaub hatte. " _Wo bist du gerade?_ " fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann. "Ich warte auf Onkel Jack. Wir wollen ein wenig Zeit zusammen nachholen" antwortete der Doktor. " _Das ist wundervoll, mein Junge. Viel Spaß_ " sagte der Mann sanft und Spencer lächelte als er mit dem Versprechen einer baldigen E-Mail auflegte.

"Hey, was gibt's da zu lächeln?" fragte Jack amüsiert als er umgezogen auf den jungen Mann zu kam. "Ich habe mit einem Freund telefoniert" antwortete Spencer nun grinsend. "Einem Freund?" wiederholte der Colonel interessiert. "Ja, er hat während meiner Studienzeit auf mich aufgepasst" antwortete Spencer vom Truck steigend. "Dann mag ich ihn jetzt schon" sagte der ältere Mann erleichtert. Der Doktor schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Wie lange bleibst du hier?" fragte Jack den jungen Mann ein weiteres Mal musternd.

Spencer zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wie lange willst du mich hier haben? Ich habe etwas an Urlaub zusammen gespart und Hotch meinte, ich soll mich melden, wenn ich zurück will" erklärte er. "Wie wäre es mit für immer?" scherzte Jack und Spencer schenkte ihm einen trockenen Blick. "Sorry, _Dad_ , aber ich habe hart gearbeitet um in das Team zu gelangen" entgegnete der junge Mann und Jacks Augen weiteten sich als sein Herz bei der Aussage schneller schlug.

"Sag das nochmal" forderte er atemlos. "Was?" fragte Spencer mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Sag es nochmal" wiederholte Jack und der junge Mann verstand. "Dad" grinste er und umarmte ihn fest als sein Herz ein weiteres Stück heilte. Sein Team hatte ihn wieder zusammen geflickt, als er am Ende war. Carter hatte sein totes Herz wieder schlagen lassen, doch nur dieser Junge konnte es vervollständigen. "In welchem Hotel bist du untergekommen?" fragte Jack ihn wieder gehen lassend. "Wieso?" fragte Spencer überrascht.

"Ich kann doch meinen Jungen nicht in irgendeinem Hotel absteigen lassen. Wir holen dein Zeug und du kannst den Mietwagen abgeben, ich habe ein perfekt funktionelles Gästezimmer" grinste Jack und Spencer nickte amüsiert. "Dann fahr hinter mir her" grinste er zu seinem SUV gehend. Gemeinsam fuhren sie davon.

Spencer parkte den SUV und war überrascht, dass seine Kollegen noch immer da waren. "Ich warte hier" verkündete Jack als er keinen Parkplatz fand und in zweiter Reihe stehen blieb. "Alles klar" gab Spencer zurück als er in das Hotel verschwand. "Hey Spence da bist du ja" verkündete JJ als sie gerade mit ihrer Tasche aus ihrem Zimmer kam. "Hey JJ" grinste der junge Mann in das Zimmer gehend, das er mit Morgan geteilt hatte. "Einstein, ich dachte, du bist unterwegs?" fragte der farbige Mann als er überrascht aufsah.

"Ich will nur kurz mein Zeug holen" antwortete das Genie grinsend. "So, wo willst du hin?" fragte Derek erstaunt. "Naja, Onkel Jack und ich haben einiges nachzuholen, also bleibe ich erst mal bei ihm" antwortete Spencer seine Tasche schließend. Es war eine Angewohnheit durch das viele Reisen, dass er jeden Abend seine Tasche packte. Gemeinsam mit Morgan checkte er aus dem Zimmer. Auch der Rest war mittlerweile in der Lobby. "Reid, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Hotch überrascht. "Ich habe nur mein Zeug geholt" antwortete der junge Mann grinsend als er dem Teamleiter seine Zimmerkarte gab.

"Bist du sicher?" fragte der Mann auf der Stelle besorgt. "Ja" antwortete Spencer grinsend mit dem Rest hinaus gehend. "Hier Morgan" sagte er dem farbigen Mann den Wagenschlüssel gebend. Jack beobachtete die Interaktion interessiert. "Wenn etwas ist, kannst du dich jederzeit melden" verkündete Hotch als er ebenfalls aus dem Hotel kam und seine Tasche in den Kofferraum eines SUVs legte. "Das werde ich... meinst du ich könnte mir 2 Wochen freinehmen?" fragte der Doktor und nicht nur Hotch sah ihn überrascht an.

Der junge Mann hatte noch nie von sich aus Urlaub genommen. "Natürlich" antwortete er schließlich nickend und Spencer nickte dankend. "Also dann bis in zwei Wochen" grinste er als er zu dem in zweiter Reihe parkenden Truck ging. Er legte seine Tasche auf die Ladefläche und stieg anschließend ein. Das Team beobachtete ihn interessiert, den Mann am Steuer nicht richtig erkennen könnend. Die beiden Männer im Truck redeten miteinander und nickten schließlich bevor sie davon fuhren. Spencer winkte ihnen mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu. "Das war..." fing Morgan mit gemischten Gefühlen an. "...interessant" beendete Elle nickend. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht helfen und machten sich Gedanken um Spencer. Er war einfach so jung.

"...und der, dem ich den Schlüssel gegeben habe, war Derek Morgan. Er zieht mich immer auf, aber das ist nicht böswillig gemeint. Er gibt mir Spitznamen wie Einstein Junior oder Superhirn, aber das ist noch gar nichts gegenüber Penelope Garcia, unserer technischen Analystin. Sie nennt mich 'Herzchen' oder 'Vanillemuffin'" erklärte Spencer mit gerunzelter Stirn, Jack über sein Team informierend. Der Mann fing bei dem letzten Namen laut an zu lachen.

"Einmal hat sie mir gedroht mich in ihren 'Bunker', so nennt sie ihr Büro, einzuschließen und mich mit Süßigkeiten Zwangszufüttern" sagte der junge Mann Jacks Lachen aufs neue anfachend. "Das klingt nach einer Frau, die ich kennenlernen muss" lachte der Colonel, das erste Mal seit langem ohne Zynismus oder Sarkasmus. "Das solltest du, sie ist die Seele unseres Teams. Sie versucht uns aufzuheitern, eine positive Atmosphäre in den grausamen Alltag unseres Jobs zu schaffen und sie schafft es überwiegend" sagte der junge Mann achselzuckend.

"Wie schlimm ist dein Job wirklich, Spencer?" fragte Jack ihn ernst ansehend als sie an einer roten Ampel hielten. Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wir jagen den Abschaum der Gesellschaft. Serienmörder, Kinderschänder, Stalker und vieles mehr. Es ist gut jemanden wie Garcia zu haben, die uns abfängt" antwortete er und Jack ging in sich. "Dann ist es wirklich gut, dass ihr sie habt" sagte er schließlich weiter fahrend. Sie hielten an einem kleinen Laden und kauften alles für das Barbeque ein. Danach fuhren sie zu Jacks Haus.

Gemeinsam bereiteten sie das Barbeque vor. Auf den Weg in den Garten, wo sie beschlossen zu essen, blieb Spencer an Charlies Bild stehen. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er den Jungen betrachtete. "Ich kümmere mich jetzt wieder um ihn" sagte er leise, Jack meinend. "Hast du was gesagt?" fragte der Colonel als er mit einem Salat aus der Küche kam. "Nein" lächelte Spencer den Blick nicht vom Bild lassend. "Es fehlt eins von dir" sagte Jack sehend, wo der junge Mann hinschaute. "Ich hatte keins mehr" fügte er hinzu und Spencer nickte.

"Dann müssen wir wohl eins machen" sagte er und verzog sein Gesicht, er mochte es nicht fotografiert zu werden. "Vielleicht heute Abend" schlug Jack verständnisvoll vor. Er mochte ebenfalls keine Bilder von sich selbst. "Vielleicht" stimmte der junge Doktor grinsend zu. "Es ist wirklich schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst" sagte er plötzlich ernst als er zu Jack schaute. "Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" fragte der ältere Mann und Spencer zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Es ist so viel so schnell passiert. Dad hat sich von Mom getrennt, ich habe ihn schon 12 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bin mit 12 aufs College nach Pasadena gezogen, war ein Semester Gastdozent in Yale, dann habe ich an meinen Doktoren und Bachelor gearbeitet, mit 18 habe ich meine Mom in ein Sanatorium einweisen lassen. Ehe ich es mich versah wurde die Altersgrenze des FBIs für mich gesenkt und ich war in der Ausbildung zum Agent, naja und jetzt bin ich hier und habe mein lang ersehntes Ziel erreicht. Charlies Mörder ist hinter Gittern" erklärte Spencer und Jack schaute ihn entsetzt und überrascht zugleich an.

"Du... whoa... einen Moment, das ging ein wenig schnell" sagte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn als er abwehrend eine Hand hob. "Will hat dich bei deiner _Mutter_ gelassen? Bei deiner Mutter, die sich nicht mal richtig um sich selbst kümmern konnte? Und hat sich nie wieder gemeldet?" fragte er innerliche Wut gegenüber den Mann aufbauend. Spencers Blick wurde traurig. "Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie Mom ihn fast angefleht hat mich mitzunehmen, aber er ist schließlich alleine gegangen" sagte er leise, traurig.

Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln. "Ich habe mich also um meine Mom, so gut ich konnte, gekümmert und habe alles daran gesetzt die Highschool so schnell es ging zu beenden" erklärte er. Jack sah ihn innerlich fassungslos an. Wie konnte man sowas einem kleinen Kind nur antun? Wenn er Will in die Finger bekommen würde. Er hatte einen so liebevollen und aufgeweckten Sohn und hatte ihn verlassen, wo er selbst alles dafür getan hätte Charlie oder selbst Spencer bei sich zu behalten. "Es ist in Ordnung, Jack. Es ist vorbei" sagte Spencer sanft, ihn unwahrscheinlich gut lesen könnend, schließlich war er Profiler.

"Trotzdem" murrte der Mann stur. "Jack, es ist wirklich okay. Es war nicht leicht, aber ich habe so ziemlich alles, was ich wollte. Ich habe in der BAU eine Familie gefunden, wir passen aufeinander auf. Ich habe John, meinen besten Freund, der seit ich 12 war, auf mich aufgepasst hat und jetzt habe ich endlich wieder dich in meinem Leben. Was will ich mehr?" fragte Spencer wollend, dass der ältere Mann verstand, dass er nach Charlies Tod nichts an seinem Leben hätte ändern wollen. Jack musterte ihn eine Weile stumm und seufzte.

"Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du mit mir willst, aber ich bin dankbar dafür" sagte er schließlich in seinem typischen Humor. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wie sehr die Menschen um dich herum dich brauchen, aber das ist okay, solange du keinen Unsinn anstellst" grinste der junge Mann schließlich hinaus gehend. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm. Kurz darauf hörten sie die Klingel. "Ah, die Kinder sind da" grinste er und Spencer schnaubte.

"Du bist dir bewusst, dass dein Team älter ist als ich" grinste er dem Mann ins Haus folgend um Besteck und Teller zu holen, die Jack heraus gestellt hatte. "Ja... aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass ihr euch prima verstehen werdet" grinste der Colonel bevor er die Tür öffnete. "Willkommen in meinem bescheidenem Heim" verkündete er seine drei Teammitglieder hinein lassend. "Ja, ja, schön hier zu sein" murmelte Daniel als er an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer ging. Spencer schaute amüsiert von dem anderen Doktor zu Jack und wieder zurück. Das schien öfter zu passieren.

"Dr. Reid, haben Sie sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, was General Hammond vorgeschlagen hat?" fragte Daniel vor innerlicher Begeisterung fast platzend. Er wollte den jungen Mann schon eine Weile kennenlernen, er versprach so viel Potenzial zu haben. "Daniel..." sagte Jack in einem ermahnenden Ton. "Ist schon gut, Jack. Ja, ich habe mir in der Tat schon Gedanken darüber gemacht" antwortete Spencer zu Jackson schauend.

"Wann?" fragte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Auf dem Weg zum Hotel" antwortete der junge Mann und tippte sich an die Stirn, er war ein Genie, das um einiges schneller dachte, als normale Menschen. "Und zu welchem Entschluss sind Sie gekommen?" fragte Carter interessiert. "Ja, ich möchte Ihnen bei Ihrer Arbeit behilflich sein. Ich bin fast überall dabei, wo ich was lernen kann" grinste er. "Auch wenn Sie keine Ahnung haben, was wir machen?" fragte Daniel verblüfft. Spencer zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Ganz ehrlich?" fragte er und der andere Doktor nickte. "Ich kann Sie gut genug lesen um zu wissen, dass Ihre Arbeit unglaublich wichtig für Sie ist und so geheim, dass man nichts davon erfahren darf, bis man die Verschwiegenheitsklausel in Ihren Händen unterschrieben hat. Außerdem würde ich so, wenn auch nur bedingt, mit Jack arbeiten also ja, egal was es ist, ich bin dabei" antwortete er, das Team verblüffend, auch wenn Teal'C es nicht zeigte, war auch er beeindruckt. "Woran haben Sie das alles sehen können?" fragte Daniel fasziniert.

Als Anthropologe und Archäologe war die Fähigkeit Details aus Artefakten und Aufzeichnungen zu lesen eine Notwendigkeit, jedoch hatte er teilweise Probleme die Menschen um sich herum richtig lesen zu können. Der junge Mann vor ihm konnte nicht nur das, er zog die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen daraus. "Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?" fragte Spencer und Daniel nickte eifrig. "Darf ich?" fragte der junge Mann auch zu Sam, Teal'C und Jack schauend. Alle drei nickten ihre Zustimmung, nun gespannt darauf, wie akurat der junge Mann in seinem Profiling war.

Dann fixierte Spencer Daniel. "Ich will, das Sie wissen, dass ich Sie in keinster Weise angreifen will" fing er an und das Team nickte. "Sie sind ein Mann, der immer das Gute in einem Menschen oder in Situationen sehen will. Sie haben Ihre Eltern früh verloren und geben sich allem Anschein nach dafür die Schuld. Sie studieren, ähnlich wie ich, andere Menschen und haben ein Auge für Details entwickelt. Außerdem haben Sie einen unglaublichen Willen und lieben es zu lernen. Sie lieben ihre Freunde und würden alles dafür tun sie sicher zu wissen, selbst wenn Sie dadurch Regeln brechen müssten. Sie haben vor kurzem einen großen Verlust erlitten, den Sie noch immer nicht überwunden haben, jedoch bemühen Sie sich und haben eine neue Aufgabe gefunden, die Sie anspurnt weiterzumachen" erklärte Spencer und das Team, einschließlich Teal'C sah ihn verblüfft und perplex an, als dieser sich Sam widmete.

"Sie sind bei der Air Force und beziehen den Rang eines Majors, worauf sie sehr stolz sind und sehr hart für gearbeitet haben. Sie sind die perfekte Offizierin, ohne Markel in Ihrer Akte und verlangen, dass Frauen Männern gegenüber gleich behandelt werden, womit Sie vollkommen Recht haben. Sie sind in militärischen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen, wahrscheinlich in der Air Force. Sie lieben schnelle Dinge, rasen grundsetzlich und werden nur selten angehalten. Wahrscheinlich schrauben Sie selbst an Autos, Motorrädern oder ähnliches. Sie waren ein typischer Tomboy um wohl die Aufmerksamkeit Ihres Vaters, der wegen seiner Arbeit und seines wahrscheinlich hohen Ranges viel unterwegs war, auf sich zu ziehen" Spencer schaute die überraschte Frau etwas genauer an.

"Sie haben vor einigen Jahren ein schweres Trauma erlitten, das Sie noch heute beschäftigt, jedoch sind Sie dadurch stärker geworden und haben gelernt damit zu leben. Sie lieben Ihre Arbeit und würden ununterbrochen arbeiten, wenn Sie nicht daran erinnert werden würden Pausen einzulegen. Sie sind unglaublich intelligent, ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Ihr IQ sehr nahe an meinem ist, und sind es gewohnt Probleme zu lösen oder sogar 'Wunder' zu vollbringen. Auch Sie lieben Ihre Freunde, die mit der Zeit zu Ihrer Familie geworden sind und würden alles für sie tun. Sie, wie auch der Rest Ihres Teams, haben viel Erfahrung im Feld und Kampf. Sie lesen gerne Wissenschaftsmagazine oder schauen Sendungen über gewisse wissenschaftliche Themen, was Sie einerseits sehr amüsiert und andereseits zugleich frustriert, da Sie viele Details besser verstehen und wahrscheinlich auch _wissen_ als diejenigen, die diese Phänomene erforschen. Sie dürfen jedoch dank der Verschwiegenheit Ihres Projekts nichts offen zugeben" beendete der Profiler und schaute zu Teal'C.

"Motorräder, Carter?" fragte Jack amüsiert. Diese zuckte mit den Achseln, innerlich unglaublich aufgewühlt. "Ich restauriere im Moment eine Vintage Indian" antwortete sie und atmete tief durch, gespannt auf den Profiler sehend. Was hatte er wohl über Teal'C zu sagen. "Sie sind schon etwas schwieriger zu lesen. Sie sind militärisch ausgebildet, beziehen jedoch keinen Rang und auch wenn Jack so tut, als sei er der Älteste in diesem Raum, sind Sie älter als er. Ihre Augen zeigen eine Erfahrung, die weit über alles geht, was Jack, so schlimm es auch war, erlebt hat. Sie..." Spencer verengte seine Augen als er den großen Mann musterte.

"Sie sind äußerst fit und erfahren im Feld, was jedoch nur eine Kleinigkeit ist, gegenüber Ihres unglaublichen Willen. Sie kämpfen für Ihre Ziele und es macht Ihnen nichts aus, wenn Sie dafür Dinge einstecken müssen, solange es Ihrer Familie besser ergeht. Sie folgen Jacks Kommando und schätzen seinen Rat, wie auch anders herum. Sie haben großen Respekt vor Major Carter, die ihren Wert als Soldatin, in Ihren Augen schon vor langer Zeit, verdient hat. Dr. Jackson, ist in Ihren Augen wie ein Junge, dessen Enthusiasmus Sie immer wieder aufs neue und teilweise angenehm überrascht. Er ist für Sie ein geschätzter Freund, den Sie um jeden Preis schützen wollen. Sie sind sehr kompetent, was Entscheidungen betrifft und ein Mann weniger Worte, wenn Sie sich jedoch entscheiden etwas zu sagen, ist es meist etwas bedeutendes. Ansonsten kommunizieren Sie hauptsächlich mit subtiler Körpersprache. Sie haben ein unglaublich ernstes Wesen, was jedoch durch Ihr Team etwas gelockert wurde" beendete der junge Mann und schaute zu Jack.

"Über dich werde ich nichts sagen, Jack. Unsere Profilerregeln lauten, dass wir unsere Familien nicht profilen" sagte er und der Mann nickte nur stumm. Vollkommen perplex über Spencers unglaubliche Einsicht. "Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie jetzt nicht abgeschreckt und verspreche Ihnen, dass dies das einzige Mal war, dass ich Sie profile" fügte er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. Teal'C nickte anerkennend, Carter schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und Dr. Jackson schaute ihn fasziniert an. "Jack, wir brauchen ihn im Team" verkündete er und der Colonel seufzte.

"Wir könnten uns mit Dr. Reids Fähigkeiten wirklich so einiges an Ärger ersparen" stimmte der Major zu und Teal'C nickte ein weiteres Mal stumm, wissend, dass es an O'Neill lag, ob er dies zuließ. "Nachdem du all das aufgezählt hast, willst du wirklich wissen, was wir machen?" fragte der Mann besorgt. Spencer nickte. "Egal, was ihr macht, es ist ebenso wichtig wie gefährlich, aber da du dabei bist, weiß ich mich sicher" antwortete er und Jack nickte zu Daniel, dass dieser ihm die Unterlagen geben sollte.

"Wie lange brauchst du das zu lesen?" fragte Jack den dicken Stapel betrachtend. Spencer sah den Stapel abschätzend an. "Sollten wir das nicht nach dem Essen machen? Es dauert doch sicherlich etwas länger..." warf Daniel ein. "Keine 10 Minuten" antwortete der junge Mann schließlich und Jack ging ihm die Teller abnehmend hinaus. "Dann werde ich den Grill schon mal anheizen" verkündete er. Spencer setzte sich auf die Couch und nahm sich die erste Akte mit der Verschwiegenheitsklausel. "Sie sollten das lesen und nicht überfliegen..." sagte Daniel mit gerunzelter Stirn als er sah, wie der junge Doktor innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden die gut 20 Seiten umfassende Klausel durchblätterte.

"Oh, er liest es, Daniel" sagte Jack wieder in den Raum kommend um die Steaks zu holen. "Was?" fragte der Archäologe überrascht. "Wieviele Wörter pro Minute, Spence?" fragte der Colonel unglaublich amüsiert und stolz zugleich. "20.000" murmelte dieser abwesend. "Zwa...zwa...zwanzig _tausend_?" stotterte Daniel erstaunt. "Na also dann braucht er wirklich nur wenige Minuten" fügte er trocken hinzu. Der Agent unterschrieb und erhielt von Carter die restlichen Akten über das Projekt. "Ich helfe den Tisch zu decken" verkündete die Frau. "Ich werde O'Neill assistieren" sagte Teal'C und folgte den beiden Militärs hinaus. Daniel und Spencer alleine im Wohnzimmer hinterlassend.

"Sehen Sie bitte zu, dass er die Steaks nicht anbrennen lässt" rief ihm Spencer hinterher. "Hey!" protestierte Jack als Teal'C, insgeheim amüsiert, nickte. "Wow" murmelte er die Akten über die Ausgrabung und erste Mission in windeseile durchlesend. Daniel konnte nur mit Staunen zusehen, wie der jüngere Mann Akte für Akte innerhalb von Sekunden zur Seite legte. 8 Minuten später war er fertig und schaute fasziniert zu Daniel auf. "Wahnsinn" sagte er und der ältere Mann nickte mit einem Lächeln.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit sich besser kennenzulernen und Spencer in dem Programm willkommen zu heißen. Er war nun offiziell wissenschaftlicher Berater für das SGC, der hier und da sogar durch das 'Gate gehen durfte. Natürlich nur auf Routinemissionen und mit besonderer Genehmigung. Jack lehnte sich zurück und schaute stolz zu wie sein Sohn mit seinen beiden Wissenschaftlern zurecht kam. Er fing Teal'Cs Blick. Dieser nickte zufrieden, Dr. Reid schien so außergewöhnlich wie O'Neill selbst, er würde ohne Probleme zum Programm passen.


	8. Chapter 8

**16.11.2004 Cheyenne Mountain Colorado** (etwa vier Monate später)

Spencer schaute ungläubig auf die silberne Lichtgestalt, die vor kurzem noch Daniel Jackson war. Er fühlte sich taub, der ältere Doktor war ein enger Freund geworden, der ihm viel beigebracht hatte und nun war er weg, aufgestiegen statt sterben zu müssen. General Carter hätte ihn noch retten können, jedoch wäre das kein richtiges Leben mehr gewesen. "Er wird wieder zurück kommen" sagte Jack als er Spencer tief in die Augen schaute. Der Doktor nickte, es glaubend.

Wie konnte eine solche Routinemission, noch dazu seine erste Mission, nur so schlimm enden? Sam hatte Probleme sich damit abzufinden. Einer ihrer besten Freunde, ihr großer Bruder, war eben einfach so verschwunden. Suchend schaute sie zum Colonel, dieser glaubte tatsächlich, was er gesagt hatte. Wenn es stimmte, wieso konnte Daniel sie so einfach verlassen? Mit Tränen in den Augen eilte sie aus dem Raum. "Rede mit ihr, ich passe solange auf, dass Teal'C nichts anstellt" verkündete Spencer, Jacks Humor langsam adoptierend. Der Colonel musterte ihn eingehend bevor er nickte und seinen Major suchte.

"Du bist für dein Alter sehr Weise, Spencer O'Neill" sagte der Jaffa und der junge Doktor schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. Teal'C hatte vom ersten Tag beschlossen ihn mit O'Neill anzusprechen, da Jack ihn als seinen Sohn vorgestellt hatte. Der Colonel war insgeheim aufgeregt und erfreut als Spencer den farbigen Mann nicht verbessert hatte, sondern den Namen einfach so hinnahm. "Ich bin Profiler, Teal'C" gab der junge Mann seufzend zurück.

Der Agent spürte den Blick von General Carter auf sich, als wenn er ihn das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft in dem Berg, wahrgenommen hätte. "O'Neill?" wiederholte der Mann das Handmodul abnehmend. "Nur Teal'C und einige andere SG-Teams nennen ihn so. Wenn ich vorstellen darf, Jake, das ist Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid vom FBI, der BAU um genau zu sein" stellte George Hammond vor. "Dr. Reid, das ist General Jacob Carter, er ist Major Carters Vater und unsere Liason zur Tok'ra"

"Sehr erfreut, auch wenn ich es mir unter anderen Umständen gewünscht hätte" sagte der junge Doktor zu dem Mann schauend. "Gleichfalls" gab Jacob stirnrunzelnd zurück. "Sind Sie nicht ein wenig zu jung um Doktor oder 'Supervisory Special Agent' zu sein?" fragte er und sah wie sich auf Georges Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln schlich. "Genie" antwortete Spencer mit einem Achselzucken. "Dr. Reid hat drei Doktortitel und zwei BA's, wir sind stolz darauf, ihn bei uns zu haben, wenn seine Zeit es denn zulässt" sagte Hammond mit gewissem Stolz.

"Das verstehe ich, aber was hat es mit dem O'Neill auf sich?" fragte Jacob mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Er ist mein Sohn. Nun ja... von anderen Eltern, aber ich zähle ihn als meinen" antwortete Jack von der Tür aus. "Ich glaube, Sie sollten mit Carter reden, Jake, sie möchte ein wenig Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen" sagte er ernst und der Tok'ra nickte als er aus dem Raum ging. "Gehen wir woanders hin" sagte der Colonel als er Spencer zwischen den Schulterblättern erfasste und hinaus führte. Teal'C folgte ihnen stumm. Hammond schaute auf Fraiser, die noch immer ungläubig auf das Bett schaute. "Sie sollten sich auch etwas ausruhen" sagte er bevor er den Raum verließ, fest dran glaubend, dass sie Daniel wiedersehen würden.

 **22.11.2004 North Mammon** (sechs Tage später)

Das Team war in North Mammon um drei junge Frauen zu suchen. Spencer war mit Morgan unterwegs um mögliche Zeugen zu befragen. Der farbige Agent schaute nach dem zweiten Haus, in dem sie waren, zu seinem Kollegen. "Schieß los" sagte er plötzlich als sie wieder im SUV saßen. "Was?" fragte der junge Mann überrascht zu ihm aufsehend. "Irgendwas stimmt doch offensichtlich nicht. Seit du aus deinem Urlaub zurück bist, bist du... ungewohnt still" erklärte der ältere Agent und Spencer runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist los?" fragte er, wissend, dass sein Freund ziemlich oft in Kontakt zu seinem 'Onkel Jack' stand und dort ebenfalls besagten Urlaub verbracht hatte. Er freute sich für ihn, dass er einen Zufluchtsort wiedergefunden hatte. Seine selbstsüchtige Seite jedoch war besorgt, dass der Abstand, der dadurch zwischen ihnen entstand dazu führen konnte, dass sich der junge Mann neu orientierte. Er wollte den jungen Mann nicht verlieren, warum konnte er nicht genau definieren.

Reid seufzte leise. "Ich glaube... es trifft mich erst jetzt richtig" sagte er leise. "Was?" fragte Derek sanft, ermutigend. Es war nicht oft, dass sich der jüngere Mann öffnete, etwas, das er als Kind hart erlernen musste. Um so geehrter fühlte sich das Team, wenn sich das Genie einem von ihnen gegenüber öffnete. Meistens war es Morgan, der es schaffte. Spencer sah mit traurigen Augen zu ihm auf. "Onkel Jack arbeitet in einer Einrichtung mit vielen Labors, ich war einige Tage dabei um ein Gefühl für das zu bekommen, was er tut" erklärte das Genie und schloss seine Augen.

"Er hat ein eigenes Team und ich habe mich mit ihnen angefreundet... naja... auf jeden Fall machten wir in dem einen Moment noch Witze und ehe ich es mich versah waren wir auf der Krankenstation und mussten hilflos zusehen wie einer von Onkel Jacks besten Freunden wegen eines Unfalls starb... es ist..." Spencer schüttelte den Kopf als er tief durchatmete. "...jetzt erst angekommen" fügte er leise hinzu. "Das... das tut mir leid, Reid" sagte Morgan nach den richtigen Worten suchend. Spencer sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. "Danke" sagte er leise.

"Warum hast du dir nicht noch länger frei genommen?" fragte Derek besorgt, er wusste nicht ob er so einfach hätte weiter arbeiten können. "Wozu? Jack arbeitet wieder, ich wäre alleine da gewesen und das wollte ich nun auch wieder nicht und dann auch noch Elles Verschwinden..." antwortete Spencer besorgt um die Agentin. "Elle weiß, was sie macht, auch wenn sie nicht mehr zurück kommt, sie weiß sich zu schützen und vielleicht hätten dir einige Tage mehr gereicht um den Schock zu verarbeiten" erklärte Morgan sanft. "Naja, jetzt ist es zu spät" gab der Doktor mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück.

"Weißt du was, wenn wir wieder zurück sind, gehen wir mit dem Rest des Teams essen. Wir laden Garcia ein und genießen es einfach mal so zusammen zu sein" schlug Derek vor und ein hoffnungsvoller Funke stieg in Spencers Augen auf. "Das wäre wirklich schön" sagte er und der ältere Mann nickte, stolz darauf, dass er den jungen Mann aufheitern und etwas ablenken konnte.

 **5.3.2005 Cheynne Mountain Colorado** (etwa vier Monate später)

" _Sir, da ist ein Anruf für Sie_ " verkündete ein Airman als das Telefon in Jacks Büro klingelte. Der Mann war dazu verdonnert worden mit seinen Missionsberichten auf den aktuellen Stand zu gelangen. "Wer ist es?" fragte Jack als ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aufstieg. " _Dr. Reid_ " antwortete der Airman. "Stellen Sie ihn durch" bellte der Colonel. "Spencer" verkündete er erfreut von seinem Sohn zu hören. " _Jack!_ " es hörte sich an wie ein gequältes Stöhnen.

"Was ist los?" fragte der Colonel auf der Stelle alamiert. " _Hilf mir_ " krächzte Spencer und der Mann konnte durch Spencers klappernde Zähne hören wie der Doktor zitterte. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Jack als Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss. Irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit seinem Sohn. " _C-c-cold Turkey_ " stotterte der Doktor und Jack konnte hören wie er sich übergab. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sprang der Mann auf. "Ich bin unterwegs" sagte er schroff als er auflegte und förmlich aus seinem Büro flog.

Er stürmte fast in Hammonds Büro, dieser schaute überrascht auf. "Colonel, sind Ihre Berichte schon fertig?" fragte er, sich wundernd wie oft der Mann noch versuchte sich daraus zu winden. "Ich brauche frei" verkündete Jack statt zu antworten. "Jack,... Sie werden nicht drum herum kommen" sagte Hammond geduldig. "Spencer braucht mich, Sir" unterbrach Jack und George nahm sich die Zeit um den Mann genau zu mustern. Er sah ernst aus, in seinen Augen strahlte Sorge. "Was ist passiert?" fragte der General plötzlich ernst.

"Inoffiziell?" fragte der jüngere Mann und Hammond nickte. "Natürlich" antwortete er. "Er hat nicht viel sagen können und ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, was ich jedoch weiß ist, dass er wohl gerade einen kalten Entzug durchmacht" erklärte der Colonel. "Einen Entzug?" wiederholte George scharf einatmend. "Das oder er musste sich von einem _Cold Turkey_ Sandwich so sehr übergeben, dass er meine Hilfe braucht" antwortete Jack. "Was geben Sie als offiziellen Grund an?" fragte George. "Er ist krank" antwortete der Colonel und Hammond nickte.

"Geben Sie mir Bescheid, sobald Sie wissen, was passiert ist" sagte der CO und sein 2IC nickte dankend. "Nichts davon wird in seine Akte kommen" verkündete George. "Danke" sagte Jack wirklich dankbar und verschwand schließlich. Er fuhr nach Hause, machte einen Flug klar und packte eine kleine Tasche.


	9. Chapter 9

**6.3.2005 Quantico** (ein Tag später)

Jack stand vor Spencers Wohnungstür. Es war keine schlechte Gegend, er klopfte an die Apartmenttür und erstarrte als er kurze Zeit später einen blassen stark zitternden jungen Mann vor sich stehen sah. "Spencer" verkündete er erschrocken als er einen Schritt vortrat um ihn zu stützen. "Dad" krächzte der Doktor stark zitternd. "Wie lange machst du das schon?" fragte der Colonel ihn besorgt musternd. Spencer hob Zeige- und Mittelfinger. "Zwei Tage und du hast mich gestern erst angerufen?" fragte Jack geschockt.

Ein kalter Entzug musste geplant werden, man durfte so etwas gefährliches nicht alleine machen. "H-h-hab g-g-g-tssss..." Spencer brach stark zitternd ab. "...gedacht... würd's... sch-...schhhh...schaffen" stotterte er als Jack ihn auf die Couch zu steuerte. "Ist gut, setz dich, hast du geschafft etwas zu essen?" fragte der Mann in Sorge. Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. "Bleibt... nichts unten" antwortete der Doktor sich hinlegend. Jack musterte Spencers Handgelenk als sich dieser mit zittrigen Händen durchs Haar strich.

Er packte seinen Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Sein Blick unlesbar als er die Fesselspuren erblickte. Das Genie sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist passiert?" fragte der Colonel finster. "Nei-...nicht! Tobias hör auf!" rief der junge Doktor seinen Arm zurück ziehend. Er kauerte sich auf der Couch zusammen. Jack schaute ihn entsetzt an. Der junge Agent fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar, immer wieder vor sich her stotternd. "Ist okay... alles ist okay, Junge" versuchte er den verschreckten Mann zu beruhigen, was ihm nach und nach auch gelang.

Als er sich sicher war, dass er ruhig genug war, stand er auf. Spencer atmete etwas ruhiger und Jack nahm eine Decke, die über dem Couchrücken lag und deckte ihn zu. Dann durchforstete er die Wohnung. In der Küche durchstöberte er die Schränke, es war weniger darin als in seinem eigenen Haus. Auf dem Tisch lagen Karten für Lieferdienste. Die ganze Wohnung stand mit Büchern voll, an einer Wand hingen alle akademischen Auszeichnungen des Jungen.

Das Bett war verwuschelt und es roch unangenehm in dem Raum. Er öffnete ein Fenster und ging ins Bad. Es würde dem jungen Mann sicherlich gut tun ein Bad zu nehmen. Er ging wieder zurück zu Spencer. "Hey mein Junge, ich lasse dir gerade ein Bad einlaufen, es wird dir gut tun" sagte er sanft. "Hn" murmelte das Genie und versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Ich helfe dir" sagte der ältere Mann und half ihm ins Bad. Langsam half er seinem Sohn aus den Klamotten. Er erschrak bei den ganzen blauen Flecken und Einstichen in den Armen. Speziell Spencers Fuß hatte gelitten.

Jack erstarrte als er merkte, dass sein Junge nicht nur gefesselt sondern auch gefoltert wurde. Er verbiss seine Reaktion, wütend konnte er hinterher noch werden. Er half dem jungen Mann in die Wanne. "Ich gehe nur schnell etwas zu Essen bestellen und das Bett neu beziehen. Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst" sagte Jack und wartete bis Spencer nickte. Der Colonel warf einen letzten Blick auf ihn und ging schließlich aus dem Raum, die Tür angelehnt lassend.

 **8.3.2005 Quantico** (zwei Tage später)

Jack atmete auf als er Spencer das erste Mal ruhig schlafen sah. Sie hatten zwei lange Tage und Nächte hinter sich. Jedoch glaubte er endlich das Schlimmste hinter sich zu haben. Trotz der Sucht, hatte der junge Mann nicht einmal nach, den leeren Ampullen nach, die er gefunden hatte, Dilaudid gefragt. Er war ein willensstarker junger Mann. Der Colonel hatte Hammond und sein Team über den Fund informiert, jedoch wusste er noch immer nicht was wirklich passiert war.

Er wollte gerade in die Küche gehen um etwas zu Essen zu machen, er hatte zwischendurch eingekauft, als es an der Tür klopfte. Überrascht warf er einen flüchtigen Blick in Spencers Schlafzimmer, den Jungen noch immer tief und fest schlafend sehen, ging er zur Tür. Vor ihm stand ein farbiger Mann, den er als Spencers Kollegen identifizierte. "Oh, guten Tag" sagte der Agent überrascht den Mann zu erblicken.

"Hallo" sagte Jack langsam. "Ich bin Derek Morgan, ich habe mir Sorgen um Spencer gemacht" sagte er. "Er schläft gerade, aber kommen Sie rein" sagte Jack die Tür weiter öffnend, vielleicht erhielt er so endlich seine Antworten. "Jack O'Neill" gab der anderen Mann zurück und Morgan musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Ah! Spence hat gesagt, Sie profilen die Familien nicht" unterbrach der Colonel eine Hand hebend.

Unweigerlich schlich ein Grinsen auf Dereks Gesicht. "Warum waren Sie nicht schon früher hier?" fragte Jack plötzlich, den Profiler aufmerksam musternd. "Wir hatten einen Fall und Spencer ist noch krank geschrieben" sagte der Agent. Beide setzten sich und Jack nickte, damit konnte er leben. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte er plötzlich, als sich stille Rage in seine Augen schlich, er blinzelte und sie war verschwunden. Verblüfft weiteten sich Dereks Augen, das hieß nichts Gutes, zumindest nicht für ihn.

"Wir waren auf einem Fall" fing er schließlich an und schaute auf den Kaffeetisch. "Reid war mit JJ dabei eine Routinebefragung durchzuführen, wir haben ursprünglich nach einem Team gesucht, das mordete" erklärte Derek und atmete tief durch. "Durch Zufall haben sie genau die Person erwischt, die die Morde begangen hatte. Tobias Hankel hatte eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, genau genommen war er drei Personen, sein brutaler, verstorbener Vater Charles, ein Racheengel, der sich Raphael nannte und er selbst" sagte er sich unbehaglich fühlend.

"Spencer hat auf der Stelle verstanden, dass Hankel unser UnSub war und sie verfolgten ihn als er flüchtete. Sie haben sich getrennt. Als wir JJ gefunden haben, stand sie unter Schock und es gab keine Spur von dem Jungen. Wir haben Garcia, unsere technische Analystin, einfliegen lassen als wir merkten, dass Tobias alles filmte und versteckte Kameras in verschiedenen Häusern hatte" der Mann atmete tief durch und warf einen flüchtigen Blick Richtung Schlafzimmer, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er bei Reid war. Jack folgte seinem Blick und merkte, dass sich der andere Mann selbst Schuld gab an dem, was passiert war.

"Als Garcia das Programm geknackt hatte, fanden wir einen Livestream. Inmitten eines dunklen Raums saß Reid, gefesselt und einer Platzwunde am Kopf. Raphael hat Spencer versucht dazu zu bringen, etwas zu beichten. Irgendwas, das ihn belastete. Womit er wohl nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass uns Reid Botschaften über diese Unterhaltungen gesendet hat" erklärte er und schaute O'Neill in die Augen. Diese waren unlesbar. "Was für Botschaften?" fragte der Colonel seine Rage und Verzweiflung fest in sich haltend.

"Über seinen Aufenthaltsort, er versuchte uns Hinweise zu geben, wo er sich befand und er hat das gut gemacht" antwortete der Agent. "Hat Spencer etwas zu beichten gehabt?" fragte Jack langsam. Derek schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, soweit wir sehen konnten gab es nichts. Spencer ist wohl eine der unschuldigsten Menschen, die ich kenne" antwortete der farbige Mann. "Was Raphael und Charles, den beiden Alpha-Persönlichkeiten, ganz und gar nicht passte. An..." Derek atmete tief durch und Jack wappnete sich innerlich. Schließlich lag sein Junge im Schlafzimmer hinter ihnen.

"An einem Punkt..." Derek schloss seine Augen und fuhr sich über seinen Kopf. "An einem Punkt mussten wir mit ansehen, wie Spencer einen Krampf erlitt und daran erstickte..." sagte er schließlich und Jack sog zischelnd Luft ein. "Wir haben gedacht, dass es vorbei war als Tobias plötzlich in den Raum kam und ihn wiederbelebte. Garcia hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft seinen Standort festzulegen und wir sind los" erklärte er wieder zu dem Mann aufsehend.

"Sie waren auf einem Friedhof, als wir sie fanden schaufelte Spencer gerade sein eigenes Grab" sagte er vorsichtig, der andere Mann war unlesbar. "Was ist mit Hankel passiert?" fragte O'Neill leise, kontrolliert. "Reid hat ihn erschossen" antwortete der Agent und sah wie der andere Mann ruhig nickte. "Wie geht es ihm wirklich?" fragte Derek als er wieder zum Schlafzimmer schaute.

Jack musterte den Agent ein weiteres Mal. "Er ist erkältet" anwortete er und Morgan schaute ihn mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue an. "Das werden Sie sagen, wenn Sie gefragt werden" sagte Jack streng, beschließend dem Mann zu vertrauen. Morgan nickte. "Nichts, gar nichts, wird seine Akte erreichen" stellte der Mann klar und Derek hatte das seltsame Bedürfnis zu salutieren obwohl er nie in der Army gewesen ist. "Ich verspreche es" sagte Morgan ernst. Der andere Mann musterte ihn ein weiteres Mal bevor er nickte.

"Er hat einen kalten Entzug hinter sich. Hankel hat ihn wohl auf Dilaudid angefixt. Spencer wollte den Entzug alleine durchstehen, hat sich aber glücklicherweise anders entschieden und mich angerufen" erklärte Jack und sah wie sich Morgans Augen alamiert weiteten. "Er ist aus dem Gröbsten heraus, allerdings hat er nun wirklich eine Erkältung" sagte der ältere Mann in Ironie. "Dad?" krächzte eine müde Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Ich bin hier" antwortete Jack und zog Morgans überraschten Blick auf sich. Ein belegtes Husten erreichte ihre Ohren und Derek zuckte in Sympathie zusammen als Jack aufstand, ein Glas Wasser nahm und ins Schlafzimmer ging.

"Langsam" sagte der Mann leise als er Spencer stützte damit er trinken konnte. "Du hast Fieber, leg dich wieder schlafen, ich werde gleich was kochen" fügte er sanft hinzu. "'kay" murmelte Spencer wieder aufs Bett zurück fallend. Morgan sah, wie der ältere Mann aufstand und kurz im Bad verschwand. Er kam mit einem nassen Lappen wieder und legte diesen auf Spencers Stirn. Jack seufzte leise als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Dad?" wiederholte der Profiler interessiert. Über Jacks Gesicht schlich unweigerlich ein Lächeln. "Er ist mein Junge" antwortete der Colonel als wäre es offensichtlich. "Na dann, nur bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen und verlassen Sie ihn nicht so einfach wie sein eigener Vater gemacht hat" bat Derek ernst. Er machte sich wirklich Gedanken um Spencer und Jack lockerte seinen Blick. "Keine Sorge, jetzt wo ich ihn wieder habe gibt es keine Chance, dass ich ihn im Stich lasse... er ist meine zweite Chance Vater zu sein und auch wenn es etwas spät ist, will ich ihm die Sicherheit geben immer zu mir kommen zu können. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er den Entzug alleine hätte durchmachen müssen" erklärte er ernst und der Agent nickte anerkennend.

"Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie ein Auge auf ihn haben werden. Der Junge braucht eigentlich eine Leine, aber ich würde mich schon sicherer fühlen, wenn jemand auf ihn aufpasst" sagte er und Derek nickte. "Ich verstehe schon und keine Sorge, ich lasse ihn nicht mehr alleine davon rennen" versprach der farbige Mann ernst und Jack nickte zufrieden. "Gut, Kaffee?" fragte der Colonel aufstehend. "Gerne" antwortete Derek als er dem Mann in die Küche folgte.

Der Agent setzte sich auf einen der Stühle während Jack die Kaffeemaschine bestückte. "Wie ist Spencer so auf der Arbeit?" fragte er über seine Schulter schauend. Über Dereks Gesicht schlich ein Lächeln als er dem anderen Mann erzählte wie unersätzlich Reid an der Arbeit war. "Ich glaube, ich rieche Kaffee... ist das Kaffee?" fragte ein herrlich verwuschelter Spencer Reid vollkommen verschlafen in der Tür stehend. "Bluthund" murrte Jack und ein Grinsen schlich über Dereks Gesicht.

"Morgan?" nuschelte das Genie seinen Kollegen am Esstisch sitzen sehend. "Hey Kleiner" begrüßte der Mann seine Tasse Kaffee in Begrüßung hebend. Spencer verengte seine Augen und runzelte seine Stirn als er sehr stark über etwas nachdachte. Schließlich gab er auf und seufzte leise als er sich von Jack zu einem Stuhl führen ließ. "Kaffee?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. "Wenn du wieder gesund bist. Du hast den Doc gehört, Kaffee gibt's nur für gesunde Doktoren" antwortete Jack.

Spencer öffnete protestierend seinen Mund und Jack hob eine Hand. "Ah, und gesunde Supervisory Special Agents" fügte er hinzu und der junge Mann schloss stirnrunzelnd seinen Mund. "Bleiben Sie zum Essen? Es gibt heute... Suppe" fragte Jack zu Derek schauend. Dieser sah von dem älteren Mann zu Spencer, er wollte wirklich noch eine Weile bleiben. Ihre Interaktion war äußerst amüsant. "Gerne" sagte er schließlich und erhielt ein schwaches Lächeln von Reid. "Wie lange habe ich dich noch für mich?" fragte der Doktor zu Jack schauend.

Dieser warf ihm einem entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Ich wurde vorhin angerufen, Carter und George vermissen mich schon, also geht mein Flug morgen Abend" antwortete er. "'kay..." murmelte Reid nickend. Seine Augen nur mit Mühe aufhalten könnend. "JJ hat mir geschrieben, sie wollte übermorgen mal nach mir sehen, das passt doch" fügte er hinzu. "Ja, sie hat noch einiges im Büro zu tun" sagte Derek. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Garcia dazu bekomme dir ein paar Muffins zu backen, wenn sie erfährt, dass du erkältet bist" fügte er grinsend hinzu und erhielt einen hoffnungsvollen Blick. "Wirklich?" fragte er.

"Ja natürlich, Kleiner" antwortete der Agent amüsiert. "Ich bin größer als er und er nennt mich 'Kleiner'" murrte das Genie zu Jack schauend. Dieser schaute ihn amüsiert an. "Naja, von der eigentlichen Größe hast du Recht, aber von der Muskelmasse her, hat er Recht. Du musst wirklich mal was für dein Gewicht tun" warf Jack ungewohnt diplomatisch ein. "Ich esse!" protestierte Spencer und hustete anschließend. "Ja, aber wenn ich Rückschlüsse ziehen soll, bist du wie Carter, du musst an Pausen, Essen und Trinken erinnert werden, wenn du dich erst einmal in eine Sache hinein gearbeitet hast" entgegnete Jack und Spencer zuckte ertappt zusammen.


	10. Chapter 10

**11.3.2005 Quantico** (drei Tage später)

John seufzte leise als er vor dem Apartmentkomplex stand, in dem sein Junge und inoffiziell auch er wohnte. Er hatte einige Anrufe von ihm verpasst und fühlte sich schlecht dafür, jedoch wurde er gerade degradiert und wollte nicht, dass Spencer ihn wütend erlebte. Er war wieder Major und das nur weil er sich einem direkten Befehl widersetzt hatte um einem ihrer Männer zu retten und das mit Erfolg. John verdrehte seine Augen als er hinein ging und in den dritten Stock fuhr.

Seufzend dachte er an seine andere Strafe. Zwangsversetzt nach McMurdo für unbestimmte Zeit. So viel zu seinen Plänen mit Spencer. Er steckte seinen Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete die Tür. "Junge? Ich bin wieder Zuhause" verkündete er seine Tasche am Eingang ablegend. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und erblickte eine überrascht schauende blonde Frau. "John?" krächzte die Stimme seines Jungen als ein zerrupft aussehender junger Mann aus der Küche kam.

"Meine Güte, du siehst aus als wenn du schon eine Weile nicht mehr geschlafen hast" verkündete der schwarzhaarige Mann auf der Stelle besorgt. "Kommt hin" murrte der Doktor als er sich unzeremoniell auf die Couch fallen ließ. Die blonde Frau reagierte sofort und stellte einen Teller Suppe vor ihn auf den Tisch. "Hallo" sagte John als er die Frau mit einem neugierigen Blick betrachtete. Der Beschreibung her, konnte sie JJ sein. Ein Teil von Spencers Team, die wie eine Schwester für ihn war. "Hi" gab sie noch immer überrascht wirkend zurück.

"John Sheppard, sehr erfreut" sagte er mit einem typisch charmanten Lächeln. "JJ" antwortete diese seine Hand schüttelnd. "JJ kümmert sich ein wenig um mich, da ich ja, wie du siehst, so unglaublich gesund bin" erklärte Spencer heiser. "Danke" sagte John zu der Frau schauend als er sich zu Spencer vor lehnte und einen Kuss auf seine Stirn platzierte. "Du bist ein wenig warm" sagte er leise und der Doktor nickte als er sich auf einen Sessel setzte. "Ich habe versucht dich zu erreichen" informierte das Genie.

John verzog sein Gesicht. "Ja, es war viel los und es tut mir leid, mein Junge. Wenn wollte ich schon persönlich mit dir reden" sagte er und sah wie sein Freund nickte. "Uhm... Sie..." fing die Frau etwas unsicher an. "Ich wohne mit Spencer hier, wenn ich denn mal in den Staaten bin" erklärte John etwas lächelnd. "Okay..." sagte JJ langsam. "Aber diese Wohnung hat nur ein Schlafzimmer" fügte sie hinzu. John zuckte mit den Achseln und Spencer errötete, wegschauend.

Die blonde Frau sah beide überrascht an, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. " _Wirklich?_ Wow" grinste sie, plötzlich unglaublich erfreut für ihren kleinen Bruder als sie verstand. "Na dann... will ich euch nicht weiter stören, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr _viel_ nachzuholen habt" JJ konnte sich nicht helfen. Das Grinsen wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden. "Behalte es bitte für dich, JJ" sagte Spencer leise. "Wieso das?" fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Ich wollte es eigentlich offiziell machen, wenn ich permanent in die Staaten zurück versetzt werde..." erklärte John und schaute mit einem traurigen Blick auf seinen Freund. "Wohin?" fragte Spencer sich geschlagen gebend. "McMurdo, auf unbestimmte Zeit" antwortete der Mann mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. "Wieso?" fragte das Genie heiser. "Ich habe einen direkten Befehl missachtet um einen unserer Männer zu retten" erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann und Spencer nickte akzeptierend. JJ's Blick wurde traurig, da hatte ihr kleiner Bruder tatsächlich jemanden, der sich in allen Sinnen des Wortes um ihn kümmern wollte und sie waren nicht zusammen, weil sie keine Fernbeziehung führen wollten.

So kam es zumindest rüber. "Hast du es geschafft?" fragte das Genie. "Ja" antwortete John und wieder nickte Spencer akzeptierend. "Darfst du noch fliegen?" fragte er. "Ja" antwortete der Major, wieder ein akzeptierendes Nicken. "Damit kann ich leben" sagte er schließlich, wenn auch traurig. JJ's Herz öffnete sich für die beiden Männer. "Warum versucht ihr es denn nicht mit einer Fernbeziehung?" fragte sie sich nicht zurück halten könnend. "Es wäre keinem von uns gegenüber fair. Ich will Spencer nicht an mich binden, wenn ich nicht immer für ihn da sein kann. Ich kann ihn nicht am möglichen Glück hindern" erklärte John und JJ nickte in Verständnis.

"Aber wir haben einen Deal" versuchte Spencer die plötzlich bedrückte Stimmung aufzulockern. Er wollte kein Trübsal blasen, wenn John Zuhause war. "Oh? Und der wäre?" fragte die blonde Frau interessiert. "Wenn ich Zuhause bin, gehört er ganz alleine mir" grinste John leicht an einer Strähne des jungen Mannes ziehend. "Na dann, will ich wirklich nicht weiter stören" grinste JJ erfreut, ihrer Meinung nach war es höchtse Zeit, dass ihr Spence etwas Glück für sich hatte. "Danke JJ" sagte der Doktor und die Frau erfasste seine Wange, sie streichelte einmal darüber und stand schließlich auf. "Nichts zu danken, Spence" sagte sie lächelnd.

"Sie behandeln ihn gut oder Sie bekommen es mit mir zu tun" sagte sie streng zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann schauend. "Keine Sorge, er ist bei mir in den besten Händen" versicherte John mit einem charmanten Blick. "Das hoffe ich für Sie" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Melde dich, wenn etwas ist. Du bist ja noch eine Weile krankgeschrieben" fügte sie, ihre Jacke nehmend, hinzu. "Erinner mich nur dran" murrte das Genie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Du brauchst die Ruhe" sagte sie und ging, sich verabschiedend zur Tür. "Baby, was sind das für blaue Flecken?" hörte sie Sheppard in einem alamierten Ton fragen und hielt inne.

"'S erkläre ich dir später" murmelte der junge Mann. "Okay, aber nur weil ich wahrscheinlich so müde bin wie du aussiehst. Lass uns ins Bett gehen" gab der schwarzhaarige Mann zurück und JJ atmete erleichtert aus als sie die Wohnung schließlich verließ, dafür sorgen wollend, dass beide nicht gestört werden würden, zumindest nicht von ihren Kollegen.

/*

John schaute einige Stunden später auf den schlafenden Spencer. Seine Stirn war noch immer etwas zu warm, jedoch schien es seinen Schlaf nicht zu stören. Nachdenklich sah er an die Decke und musste Grinsen als er dort eine TARDIS entdeckte. Soso, sein Junge hatte etwas dekoriert. "Nnnn..." murmelte Spencer plötzlich unbehaglich klingend. "Tobias nein... HÖR AUF!" rief er ruckartig aus dem Schlaf schreckend. John sah ihn entsetzt an. Der junge Mann atmete schnell und seine Augen waren vor Panik weit aufgerissen. "Spencer?" fragte John leise, ihn nicht verschrecken wollend.

"Huh... John?" fragte das Genie sich langsam beruhigend. "Was ist passiert, Baby?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann sichtlich besorgt. "Ich... uhm..." Spencer sprang aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad. Kurz darauf hörte der Major wie er seinen Magen entleerte. Langsam stieg auch John aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, dem Anschein nach war der jüngere Mann fertig und versuchte sich aufzurichten. John ging auf ihn zu und half ihn ans Waschbecken, wo Spencer sich den Mund ausspülte und die Zähne putzte.

"Ich sollte einen Teppich vor die Toilette legen" murrte er sich wieder aufrichtend. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte John besorgt. Das Fieber war wieder etwas gestiegen. "Es geht" murmelte Spencer. "Was ist passiert?" fragte der Major leise. Spencer sah ihn flüchtig an. "Wir waren auf einem Fall..." fing er an und erzählte seinem Freund von allem, was passiert war. John hörte nur entsetzt zu als er von der Folter hörte, davon, dass er von seinem 'Peiniger' wiederbelebt werden musste. Das Blut in seinen Adern gefror als Spencer ihm erzählte wie er sein eigenes Grab schaufeln musste.

"Jack war bis vor zwei Tagen hier und hat mir beim Entzug geholfen" beendete Spencer und John schloss ihn, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in seine Arme. "Oh Gott, Baby" murrte er schließlich schweren Herzens gegen Spencers Schläfe. "Ist okay, du bist ja jetzt hier" gab der junge Mann mit einem Lächeln zurück als er sich in der Umarmung entspannte. "Lass uns zurück ins Bett, Baby" murmelte John als er die Wärme spürte, die Spencer ausstrahlte.

Er sorgte dafür, dass der junge Mann lag bevor er in die Küche ging und eine Suppe kochte. Er müsse schließlich dafür sorgen, dass sein Junge nicht verhungerte. John seufzte leise, die Dinge standen im Moment wirklich nicht allzu gut.


	11. Chapter 11

**19.5.2006 BAU Gebäude Quantico** (etwa ein Jahr und zwei Monate später)

Derek Morgan schaute auf sein Genie. Er zählte den jungen Mann als einen seiner besten Freunde, einen Titel, den er nicht leichtsinnig gab. Spencer Reid saß konzentriert an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb schneller als sonst an seinen Berichten. "Hey Pretty Boy, warum die Eile? Wartet ein spannendes Buch auf dich?" fragte der farbige Agent interessiert. "So in der Art" murmelte das Genie leise einen weiteren Bericht zur Seite legend. Er achtete sogar darauf, dass Prentiss ihm keine weiteren Akten zusteckte.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Teamabend?" schlug Emily von ihren eigenen Akten aufsehend vor. "Keine Zeit" antwortete Spencer als er die seine letzte Akte zuschlug und aufstand. Er streckte sich und ging zu den Umkleiden. "Ach komm schon, das Buch kann sicherlich warten" argumentierte Derek ihm hinterher sehend. "Kann es nicht" konterte der junge Mann sich nicht einmal zu ihm umdrehend. Emily und Derek schauten sich gegenseitig überrascht an.

"Wollen wir die Anderen fragen?" fragte Emily, sie wollte wirklich nicht in ihr leere Wohnung zurück. "Was fragen?" fragte JJ als sie mit Hotch und SSA David Rossi, Gideons Ersatz, die Treppe zum Großraumbüro hinab kam. "Wir waren am überlegen einen Teamabend zu machen" antwortete Derek. "Bin dabei" antwortete die blonde Frau achselzuckend. "Wobei? Gibt es hier eine Versammlung, zu der ich nicht eingeladen wurde?" fragte Penelope als sie ebenfalls zu den Profilern stieß. "Wir waren gerade am überlegen einen Teamabend zu machen. Natürlich nicht ohne dich, Baby Girl" grinste Morgan als er zu der blonden Frau schaute. "Gut, ich bin da-..." Penelope stockte als eine blonde Frau mit unglaublich blauen Augen in einem schwarzen Abendkleid ins Büro kam.

"Whoa" murmelte Penelope als sich die Frau umsah. Die Profiler drehten sich zur Tür und erstarrten. "Aber hallo" stimmte Morgan nickend bei. Als sie Frau mit den kurzen blonden Haaren die Gruppe erblickte, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um offensichtlich etwas zu fragen als jemand sie ablenkte. "Sam, ich dachte, ich soll dich von deinem Hotel abholen" verkündete Reid. Die Gruppe drehte sich verblüfft um und erblickte den jungen Mann in einem eleganten Anzug, seine Haare waren oberflächlich in einen kleinen Zopf zusammen gebunden.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln huschte über 'Sams' Gesicht, das den kompletten Raum zu erhellte. "Die Jungs haben uns eine Limousine gesponsort und das müssen wir ausnutzen" antwortete sie. "Danke nochmal, dass du mit mir auf die Verleihung kommst. Wenn Daniel nicht kurzfristig hätte einspringen müssen..." sie ließ den Satz schweifen. Daniel war wieder auf ihrer Ebene der Existenz, Spencer war bei der Mission, in der sie ihn gefunden hatten, dabei gewesen. "Natürlich, ich sage doch bei meiner Lieblingsastrophysikerin nicht nein, wenn sie für ihre Arbeit ausgezeichnet wird" antwortete das Genie mit einem ungewohnt charmanten Lächeln, das JJ stark an John erinnerte.

Die Frau schnaufte amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was man wohl sagen wird, wenn ich mit einem jüngeren Mann dort erscheinen werde" sagte sie in gutem Humor. "Hoffentlich halten sie mich nicht für deine Mutter" fügte sie sichtlich amüsiert hinzu. Spencer runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt, dass du nicht alt genug bist um meine Mutter zu sein, außerdem siehst du fantastisch aus. Lass mich raten, Janet hat das Kleid ausgesucht?" fragte Spencer in ihrer Gegenwart vollkommen verändert zu seiner üblichen unbehaglichen Art.

"Sie und Cassie" antwortete Sam nickend. "Wir müssten bald los, wenn wir den Start nicht verpassen wollen" verkündete sie. "Oh ja, das sollten wir auf keinen Fall verpassen" gab Spencer nickend zurück. Die Profiler schauten nur verblüfft auf die Interaktion. "Wir sollten wirklich zeitig da sein, wenn wir McKay aus dem Weg gehen wollen" sagte die blonde Frau achselzuckend. Spencers Augen weiteten sich nur leicht bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Also gut, aber wenn ich ein Wort, von wegen 'dummes Blondchen' höre, werde ich es Jack sagen" ermahnte Spencer mit gerunzelter Stirn und der Major zuckte deutlich zusammen. "Ich glaube soweit müssen wir nicht gehen" sagte sie zischelnd. "Uhm-... Spence?" fragte JJ als sie als Erste endlich zu sich fand. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Leute, das ist Samantha Carter, Doktor der Astrophysik. Sie arbeitet mit Onkel Jack. Sam, das sind JJ, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia und Emily Prentiss" stellte Spencer vor und Sam schenkte dem Team ihr Megawatt-Lächeln. "Es hat mich sehr gefreut Sie endlich kennenzulernen, aber leider müssen wir los" sagte sie und führte Spencer schließlich von dem ausnahmslos perplexen Team zum Fahrstuhl.

"Wahnsinn" murmelte Derek verblüfft und etwas verwirrt, wieso kam er sich so vor als hätte er Konkurrenz bekommen? Wofür? Er war sich dessen nicht so ganz sicher. Lag es daran, dass der junge Mann ein eigenes Leben hatte, von dem er offensichtlich nichts wusste? "Ich werde ihn sowas von ausfragen" schwor Penelope ein Grinsen auf Dereks Gesicht zaubernd. "Also dann, wollen wir los?" fragte Emily ebenfalls amüsiert über ihre Freundin.


	12. Chapter 12

**23.4.2007 Quantico** (elf Monate später)

Lieutenant General George Hammond, Kopf der Homeworld Security, schaute im Zwiespalt auf das Haus, in dem Dr. Spencer Reid war, beide hatten sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie sich kannten und der Mann hielt sich allgemein im Hintergrund. Das war General Whitworths Fall. Er war nur dort, sollte die Situation eskalieren. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war dass der Junge tatsächlich und trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen infiziert wurde. Hammond seufzte tief und zückte sein Handy um den Präsidenten um einen Gefallen zu bitten, dabei entfernte er sich von dem ganzen Getümmel.

Nach einer Weile wartete er dankend, bis Präsident Hayes auflegte, dann wählte er die Nummer des SGCs. " _O'Neill_ " nahm der frisch beförderte Brigadier General das rote Telefon ab. "Jack, ich bin's George" verkündete er schweren Herzens. Er konnte spüren wie der jüngere Mann stockte. " _George, mein Freund, was gibt's neues?_ " fragte Jack in einem Ton, der aussagte, dass er etwas schlimmes vermutete, jedoch alles tat um es zu ignorieren. Hammond seufzte, vor seinem inneren Auge sehen könnend, wie sich der andere Mann auf seinem bequemen Stuhl bei dem Laut versteifte.

"Ruf deinen Jungen an" sagte er schließlich. Er kannte Jack gut genug um zu wissen, dass diese Aussage Panik in ihm auslöste. " _Wieso?_ " fragte der andere General schroff. "Mehrere militärische Einheiten bearbeiten im Moment einen Fall mit der BAU. Es ging um einen Anthrax-Anschlag, 12 Menschen sind bereits tot. Laut Dr. Kimura ist das ein besonders aggressiver Stamm des Anthrax und Jack..." George seufzte wieder und rieb sich seine Augen. " _Spencer ist infiziert_ " beendete der andere Mann offensichtlich unter Schock.

"Ja, laut Agent Morgan, hat er sich nur einmal umgedreht und Dr Reid war nicht mehr auffindbar. Als er ihn fand, sperrte dein Junge den anderen Agent aus. Es tut mir leid, Jack" erklärte er schweren Herzens. "Ich musste den Präsidenten anrufen um seine Erlaubnis zu haben dir Bescheid zu geben. Dr. Reid darf deinen Anruf annehmen, aber denk daran, die Telefone aller Beteiligten werden überwacht, es herrscht eine absolute Mediensperre" fügte er hinzu. " _Danke_ " gab Jack rau zurück.

"Gib mir zwei Minuten Dr. Reid zu informieren, dass er deinen Anruf annehmen darf" sagte er und legte auf. Dann ging er zurück zu Agent Morgan, der wie ein Adler vor dem Haus stand. Er wählte Reids Nummer und schaute auf das Haus. "Dr. Reid. Hier spricht General Hammond. Sie werden gleich einen Anruf erhalten... Sie haben Erlaubnis ihn anzunehmen, er weiß Bescheid" sagte er und sah wie Morgan ihn aus dem Augenwinkel ansah. Ein furchtbar klingendes Husten unterbrach eine mögliche Antwort. Zufrieden und zugleich unglaublich besorgt legte der General auf.

"General?" fragte der farbige Agent mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Ich habe einen kleinen Gefallen eingelöst" antwortete nur und beide sahen durchs Fenster wie Reid sein Handy abnahm.

" _Ich schwöre es, du bekommst eine Leine_ " verkündete Jacks Stimme und ein Lächeln huschte über Spencers Lippen bevor er in einen Hustanfall überging. "Schön auch deine Stimme zu hören, Dad" krächzte der junge Mann. " _Tu mir einen Gefallen und bleib das nächste Mal bei Agent Morgan. Du verlängerst damit mein Leben um einige Jahre, Junge_ " sagte der General. "Wir suchen gerade nach einem Gegenmittel" versicherte Spencer so zuversichtlich wie er konnte.

" _Es gibt eins?_ " fragte der ältere Mann hoffnungsvoll. "Ziemlich sicher, Dad. Ich..." ein Husten "...muss leider aufhören, Dr. Kimura ist jetzt im Haus" ein weiteres Husten. " _Hammond wird mich auf dem Laufenden halten_ " sagte der ältere Mann. "Ja" wieder ein schmerzvolles Husten. "Danke, dass du angerufen hast" fügte er hinzu. " _Du wirst das überleben oder ich folge dir und hole dich persönlich zurück_ " sagte Jack in einem strengen Ton. "Ja, Sir" salutierte er und legte schließlich auf. "Sie sehen gut aus..."

 **24.4.2007 Antarktika auf dem Weg zum Antiker Außenposten** (ein Tag später)

Jack schaute sich schlecht gelaunt in dem Helikopter um, der ihn von McMurdo zum Antiker Außenposten bringen sollte. Daniel hatte eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht und sie standen nun kurz davor Atlantis zu finden. Um ehrlich zu sein wäre er viel lieber bei seinem Sohn gewesen. Keiner wusste von dem Anschlag und Spencers Infizierung, jedoch hielt Hammond ihn auf dem Laufenden. Dem Anschein nach hatte Spencer tatsächlich Recht gehabt, sie hatten ein Gegenmittel gefunden und die Ärzte waren hoffnungsvoll gegenüber Spencers Zustand.

Das müsste vorerst reichen. Jack seufzte unzufrieden und fing, wie immer wenn er unruhig wurde, an mit Dingen, die nicht befestigt waren, zu spielen. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er Bild hinter einer Klappe entdeckte. Er wusste, dass der junge Pilot, der ihn flog, als einziger diesen Heli flog. Jack nahm das Bild und seine Augen wurden finster. "Warum haben Sie ein Bild von sich und meinem Sohn?" fragte er das Bild studierend.

Spencer sah so unglaublich jung auf dem Bild aus. Sheppard und er saßen in einem Cabrio und hatten Sonnenbrillen auf als sie grinsend in die Kamera schauten. Der Major schaute abrupt zu ihm rüber. "Sohn, Sir?" wiederholte er erschrocken. "Das ist doch Spencer Reid auf dem Bild" sagte Jack auf besagtes Bild zeigend. John musterte ihn ungläubig. "Ja, das ist er" antwortete er schließlich als es 'Klick' machte. " _Sie_ sind Spencers Jack, Sir?" fragte er sich ein Stöhnen unterdrückend. "Und Sie sind?" murrte der General in seiner typischen Art, wenn er jemanden schmoren lassen wollte.

"John Sheppard, Spencer ist mein bester Freund. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert seit er mit 12 Jahren Gastdozent in Yale war, Sir" antwortete der Major schließlich, kaum zu glauben. Wieso hatte Spencer ihm nie gesagt, dass sein 'Dad' in der Air Force war? Und noch dazu ein verdammter Brigadier General. Jack ließ die Information sacken. "Sie sind also _John_. Spencer hat erwähnt, dass Sie sich um ihn gekümmert haben" murrte er leise.

"Was haben Sie in Yale gemacht?" fragte der General den jüngeren Mann wieder ins Visier nehmend. "Ich habe meinen Master in Mathematik gemacht, Spencer war mein Dozent in meinem letzten Semester, Sir" antwortete der Major. Er konnte die Überraschung des anderen Mannes förmlich spüren. "Wir haben uns beim Schach angefreundet und gemerkt, dass wir im gleichen Schema denken also blieben wir in Kontakt" erklärte er etwas unbehaglich unter dem intensiven Blick des älteren Mannes.

"Wie alt ist er auf dem Bild?" fragte Jack auf das Foto schauend. "17, wir haben seinen ersten Doktor gefeiert, Sir" antwortete der schwarzhaarige Mann. "Waren Sie immer bei ihm, wenn es etwas zu feiern gab?" fragte Jack, sich nicht helfen könnend. John mochte die Anspielung nicht, die der ältere Mann in seiner Frage versteckt hatte. "Nein, Sir. Ich war da, als er entschlossen hatte, seine Mutter in ein Sanatorium einweisen zu lassen. Ich... Sir, er ist mein bester Freund, ich mache alles für ihn" sagte der Major, sich unbehaglich fühlend.

Er musste unbedingt vor diesem General eine gute Figur machen. Schließlich war er im Prinzip der Vater seines besten Freundes, seines Jungen. Der ältere Mann schaute ihn überrascht an, dann nickte er jedoch anerkennend.

"Was glauben Sie, Sir? Soll ich an der Expedition teilnehmen?" fragte John nachdem er in alles eingewiesen wurde. Er war buchstäblich mit dem Hintern voran in eine unglaublich geheime Organisation geraten. "Ich sage Ihnen eins, fliegen Sie nach Quantico und reden Sie mit meinem Sohn. Er ist bereits seit Jahren wissenschaftlicher Berater des SGCs und hier und da auf einigen Missionen dabei gewesen. Er wird Ihnen bestätigen, dass man verrückt sein muss nicht durch das Tor gehen zu wollen" sagte der General und spürte den überraschten Blick des Majors auf sich.

"Was? Er hat nur erzählt, dass er wissenschaftlicher Berater für eine Organisation ist, die Radartelemetrie im Weltall... oh, die offizielle Bezeichnung also..." verkündete der jüngere Mann verstehend. "Er war auf anderen Planeten?" fragte er interessiert. "Auf einigen wenigen, ja. Hauptsächlich auf den verschiedenen Stützpunkten der Erde. Ich habe ihn nur auf wirklich richtig _langweilige_ Routinemissionen mitgehen lassen" antwortete Jack etwas amüsiert.

"Er macht sich sein Leben _auf_ der Erde schon spannend genug" fügte er, an die derzeitige Anthrax-Krise denkend, hinzu. "Da sagen Sie was" stimmte John mit einem hervor gebissenenen Lachen zu. "Sie sollten mit Ihrer Familie klären, dass Sie für unbestimmte Zeit nicht mehr erreichbar sein werden, sollten Sie sich für die Expedition entscheiden" sagte der General nach einer Weile, in der er die weiße Landschaft betrachtete. "Ich habe schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr zu meiner Familie. Spencer ist meine Familie" gab der Major, ohne darüber nachzudenken, zurück.

Der General sah ihn scharf an. "Dann sollten Sie wirklich mit ihm reden" sagte er und beide widmeten sich ihren eigenen Gedanken. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie frei bekommen. Sie haben genau zwei Wochen Zeit um alles zu klären, da mein Junge auch davon betroffen ist, haben Sie 3 Tage Zeit mir eine Antwort zu geben, danach hat sich Ihr Fenster für das Projekt geschlossen" verkündete Jack nach einer Weile. Eigentlich wollte er ihm nur Zeit geben, bis sie in McMurdo landeten, aber er liebte seinen Sohn nun mal. "Danke, Sir" gab der Major etwas erleichterter zurück.


	13. Chapter 13

**26.4.2007 Quantico** (zwei Tage später)

Im innerlichen Zwiespalt öffnete John die Tür zur gemeinsamen Wohnung. Sollte er diese unglaubliche Chance nutzen? Könnte er seinen Jungen einfach so zurück lassen? Er runzelte die Stirn als er zwei Frauenstimmen hörte, die sich miteinander unterhielten. "Und du willst wirklich eine Weile hier bleiben?" fragte eine unbekannte weibliche Stimme. "Ja, Spence ist mein kleiner Bruder, ich will mich um ihn kümmern" versicherte JJ.

Johns Augenbrauen stiegen überrascht an, kümmern? Wieso das? Mit leisen Schritten ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Er erblickte JJ und eine weitere blonde Frau, sie sah pfiffig aus, Spencers Beschreibung nach zu urteilen musste das wohl Penelope Garcia sein, die technische Analystin. "Hallo Ladies" verkündete er in einer tiefen Stimme, beide Frauen schreckten überrascht zu ihm herum. "Mr. Sheppard, meine Güte, haben Sie mich erschreckt" verkündete JJ mit einer Hand auf ihrem Sternum.

Die andere Frau schaute überrascht zu ihrer Freundin. "Was ist hier los?" fragte der Major außerlich ruhig, innerlich jedoch war es eine ganz andere Geschichte. In der Ecke des Raums standen Flaschen mit CO2, ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Die beiden Frauen wurden vor einer Antwort gerettet als sein Junge in den Raum kam. Er trug einen Schlauch, der in seine Nase führte und hing an einer kleinen CO2 Flasche. "John" verkündete der junge Mann sichtlich erfreut, jedoch unglaublich blass.

"Jedes Mal, wenn ich nach Hause komme, hast du Frauenbesuch, das lässt es mir schwer fallen überhaupt noch zu gehen" verkündete der Major, seine eigentlich gewollte Aussage schluckend, er wollte nicht, dass sich sein Junge schuldig fühlte. Jedoch sahen alle deutlich, was er eigentlich hätte sagen wollen. "Das ist wohl auch der Grund warum ich dir von deinem _Dad_ ausrichten soll, dass du eine Leine bekommst, was ist passiert?" fragte der Major und sah wie sich Spencers Augen überrascht weiteten. "Eine Leine! Die Idee!" verkündete Garcia begeistert.

Spencer schaute ihm tief in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf statt zu antworten. "Ah, okay, dann werde ich nicht weiter nachfragen. Irgendwelche bleibenden Schäden?" fragte er als die beiden Frauen sie überrascht ansahen. "Vernarbte Lungen, aber ansonsten werde ich bald wieder voll einsatzfähig sein" antwortete Spencer wahrheitsgemäß. Sie hatten beschlossen sich nie anzulügen, wenn sie etwas nicht sagen konnten, dann sagten sie auch nichts.

"Du hast Dad kennengelernt?" fragte Spencer heiser klingend. "Jep, hab ihn nach Antarktika geflogen und ich bin auch voll und ganz für die Idee einer Leine, Kleiner" antwortete John seinen Freund aufmerksam musternd. "Dad?" wiederholte JJ interessiert. "Onkel Jack, er hat schon vor einer ganzen Weile die Rolle meines Dads übernommen, also ja, Dad" erklärte Spencer als er sich auf seine Couch setzte. Seine Lungen schmerzten.

"Uhm... willst du uns nicht vorstellen?" fragte Garcia den schwarzhaarigen Mann interessiert musternd. Er machte ihrem Derek wirklich ernste Konkurrenz. "Entschuldigen Sie. John Sheppard, ich bin Spencers bester Freund und wohne hier, wenn ich mal in den Staaten bin" sagte der Major in seiner typisch charmanten Art, als er seine Hand zu ihr ausstreckte. "Pe-Penelope Garcia" antwortete die Frau seine Hand ergreifend und leicht schüttelnd. Wow, ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann setzte sich zu Spencer auf die Couch und musterte ihn besorgt. Der jüngere Mann fing seinen Blick und sie kommunizierten miteinander. Spencer seufzte schließlich und schaute traurig zur Seite während John seinen Blick senkte und seine Hand in Spencers Nacken legte, ihn leicht massierend. Beide Frauen schauten dem Schauspiel fasziniert zu. Was war da gerade passiert?

"Wir sollten gehen" verkündete JJ ihnen ihre Privatsphäre lassen wollend. Garcia schaute nur perplex auf die beiden Männer, da war etwas undefinierbares zwischen ihnen, nur was? "Danke JJ" sagte Spencer schließlich wieder aufsehend. "Ist doch klar" versicherte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln als sie Penelope anstieß. Diese blinzelte sich in die Gegenwart zurück. "Ich werde dir was schönes backen, mein Vanillemuffin" sagte sie und sah wie sich seine Augen erfreut weiteten. Dann schaute sie mit einem ernsten Blick zu dem anderen Mann. "Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf!" ermahnte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihn zeigend.

John entspannte sich und schlang seinen Arm um Spencers Rücken. "Keine Sorge, er ist bei mir in den besten Händen" versicherte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. "Gut, dass mir ja keine Beschwerden kommen" murrte sie mit einem 'finsteren' Blick. JJ lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich werde in einigen Tagen wieder vorbei schauen" sagte sie und beide verabschiedeten sich von den Männern.

Als sie weg waren schaute Spencer zu seinem Freund. "Wirst du mit auf die Expedition gehen?" fragte er sich auf die stille Kommunikation zwischen ihnen beziehend. "Ich weiß es nicht, Baby, ich weiß es nicht" seufzte John sich auf der Couch zurück lehnend und seine Augen schließend. "Es ist eine einmalige Chance, John und glaub mir, das Gate ist es wirklich Wert" sagte Spencer, nicht zulassend, dass seine Emotionen seinen Freund an einer einmaligen Sache hinderten. Er würde es immer bereuen der Grund zu sein, dass John nicht Teil von etwas so Großem wäre.

"Was wenn ich nicht zurück kommen kann?" fragte der Major leise, er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen seinen Freund nie wiederzusehen. "Wir haben noch immer die Daedalus und die Prometheus ist kurz vor ihrer Vollendung. Es wird einen Weg geben zurück zu kommen" sagte der junge Mann und John nickte stumm. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen so einige interessante Dinge erfahren. "Wir müssen einfach daran glauben, dass wir uns wiedersehen, John. Anders hätte keiner von uns den Job machen können, wie wir ihn machen, das weißt du" sagte der Doktor und John nickte. "Gut, okay, Baby. Aber wenn wir uns wiedersehen will ich dich, Spencer. Du warst und bist der Grund, warum ich vieles überstehen konnte. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen will ich, dass wir uns binden" forderte der Major.

Spencer sah ihn erstaunt an. "Du... du willst, dass wir dann offiziell zusammen sind?" fragte er überrascht. "Ja, Baby. Ich möchte, dass du mir drei Jahre gibst. Wenn ihr bis dahin nichts von uns gehört habt, dann schau dich nach deinem Glück um. Wir tanzen nun schon seit du 18 warst umeinander herum und keiner von uns hat jemand Anderen gefunden. Ich glaube, dass es daran liegt, dass wir uns nicht richtig umgesehen haben, wir warten aufeinander, auf eine Chance und wenn ich es schaffe innerhalb dieser drei Jahre zurückzukehren will ich nicht mehr spielen" erklärte der Major und Spencer nickte in Verständnis.

"Ich verspreche es" sagte der jüngere Mann ernst. "Gut, dann sollte ich mal deinen Dad anrufen und ihm meine Antwort geben" gab John nickend zurück und zückte sein Handy. "Oh er wird mich ohne jeden Zweifel hassen, wenn er davon erfahren wird" fügte er nun sichtlich amüsiert hinzu. "Ach was..." protestierte Spencer nun amüsiert. "...er hasst jeden, der mir zu nahe kommt" scherzte er mit funkelnden Augen. "Na danke" murrte der Major seine Augen rollend und wählte die Nummer des Generals.

A/N: Noch vier Kapitel, dann sind wir durch! Wenn die Geschichte jemanden gefällt, dann gebt mir Bescheid, ich habe noch einige Andere, die ich mit der Zeit dann in Kapitel aufteilen würde um sie hier zu posten. Ansonsten bis Übermorgen! ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**17.8.2008 Las Vegas** (etwa ein Jahr und vier Monate später)

Spencer schaute auf seinen überglücklichen Vater. Endlich, nach fast 9 Jahren war es soweit, er heiratete die Frau, die er liebte. Oh. er hatte bei seinem ersten Wiedersehen nach 12 Jahren schon gesehen, was der damalige Colonel und Major füreinander empfanden. In einem ruhigeren Zeitpunkt hatte er sich die Air Force Regeln zur Hand genommen um nach einem Schlupfloch für die Beiden zu suchen. Er hatte keins gefunden, also hielt er frustriert Stillschweigen darüber.

Bis heute. Er, Daniel, Teal'C, Cassie und das frischgebackene Ehepaar kamen gerade aus einer der vielen Trauungsräume in Las Vegas und suchten einen etwas ruhigeren Ort zum Feiern. Sie entschlossen sich schließlich die Feier in Sams neues Apartment zu verlegen. Die Frau war nun offiziell Leiterin der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung für außerirdische Technologien in Area 51, während Jack bis zur folgenden Woche noch Leiter des SGCs war, was sie aus der direkten Kommandostruktur voneinander nahm.

Es war eine einmalige Chance gewesen, die sie nutzen mussten, wenn sie endlich zusammen sein wollten, denn ab der folgenden Woche würde Jack General Hammonds alten Posten als Kopf der Homeworld Security übernehmen und wieder in die direkte Kommandostruktur über Sam kommen. Sie hatten nicht einmal gezögert als Daniel sie darauf hingewiesen hatte. Prompt hatten sie sich von Jacks Hütte in Minnesota auf dem Weg nach Las Vegas befunden.

"Also, Mom" grinste Spencer zu Sam schauend. Diese lachte. "Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, man wird mich für deine Mom halten" grinste sie zu glücklich um zu protestieren. "Dann kann ich ja stolz sein eine so junge Mutter zu haben" lachte Spencer. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Sam war eng, beide hatten auf Anhieb gemerkt, dass sie ähnlich dachten, was sie einander schnell befreunden ließ.

Jack schaute stolz auf seine Frau und seinen Sohn. "Cool, dann habe ich jetzt einen älteren Bruder" verkündete Cassie aufgeregt und alle lachten. Spencer und Cassie waren seit einigen Jahren schon wie Geschwister, es wurde so nur offizieller. "Den hattest du schon einige Jahre, Cassie" gab Jack stolz zurück. "Stimmt... dann will ich einen Neuen!" forderte sie grinsend. "Was ist mit Rya'C?" bot Spencer an und Teal'C nickte zufrieden und dem erfreuten aufleuchten in Cassies Augen. "Deal" sagte sie zu dem Jaffa schauend. "Deal" wiederholte der große Mann amüsiert.

 **3.9.2008 Quantico** (17 Tage später)

Jack schaute sich in dem Großraumbüro um. Er war endlich den endlosen Terminen mit zig wichtigen Menschen entflohen, hatte sich zivil gekleidet und wollte nun mit seinem Sohn in Ruhe zu Mittag essen. Incognito sozusagen. Es gab Neuigkeiten über Atlantis und er wollte Spencer umgehend darüber informieren, was auch ein Grund war warum er sich von der Odyssey nach Quantico hatte 'beamen' lassen. Jack entdeckte seinen Jungen an einem Schreibtisch sitzend und sich mit einer schwarzhaarigen Agentin, die in seiner Nähe saß unterhaltend.

Scheinbar seinen Blick auf sich spürend sah der junge Mann auf. Er sah wie sich seine Augen überrascht weiteten. "Jack!" verkündete er aufstehend. "Hey Spencer" grinste der General amüsiert über die Reaktion. "Ich habe es geschafft zu entfliehen, kommst du mit mir was Essen?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Blick. "Gerne, warte, ich packe nur schnell meine Tasche" antwortete der junge Mann einige Dinge in seine immer präsente Tasche legend. "Mr. O'Neill" verkündete Morgan als er mit Garcia aus ihrem Bunker kam. Sie waren am überlegen gewesen, was sie bestellen sollten.

"Agent Morgan" gab der Mann mit einem anerkennenden Nicken zurück. "Was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte der farbige Mann in einem angenehmen Ton als er zu ihm trat und seine Hand schüttelte. "Ich wohne seit kurzem in der Gegend und wollte meinen Sohn zum Essen entführen" erklärte der ältere Mann als wäre es nichts großartiges. Es war Mittagszeit und auch Hotch, Rossi und JJ traten in das Großraumbüro um zu sehen, was der Rest des Teams machte. "Das ist doch..." fing Rossi überrascht an, stockte jedoch als er den Blick des anderen Mannes fing und hielt.

"Kennst du ihn?" fragte Hotch leise. "Ja, das ist Jack O'Neill, er war ein Black-Ops Kommandant. Man sagt sich, dass er jetzt Major General im Pentagon ist, für was hat allerdings keiner eine genaue Ahnung" antwortete David leise. "Was macht er hier?" fragte er leise. "Wir haben vor einigen Jahren in einem Fall ermittelt. Der Täter stellte sich als derjenige heraus, der auch seinen Sohn ermordet hat. Durch Zufall war dieser Sohn Reids bester Freund gewesen. Seitdem stehen beide in konstanten Kontakt" erklärte Aaron, mit einem Blick beschließend, dass sie niemanden sagen würden was für ein hohes Tier vor ihnen stand.

Rossi nickte, verstehend. Auch sie brauchten keine Worte, sie wussten dass sie keine schlafenden Hunde wecken wollten und es würden Fragen aufkommen sobald der Rest erfuhr wer der Mann wirklich war. "Da hat Reid sich ja eine beeindruckende Person als Vaterfigur gewählt..." murrte Rossi leise und Hotch nickte in Zustimmung. "Das glaube ich so langsam auch" murrte Aaron nickend.

"Fertig" verkündete Spencer seine Tasche schließend. "Gut, dann sollten wir los" sagte Jack und beide verabschiedeten sich von den Agents. "Es gibt Neuigkeiten" sagte der ältere Mann als sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen. "Was?" fragte Spencer überrascht aufsehend. "Die Expedition hat sich gemeldet" antwortete Jack und Spencers Augen weiteten sich. "Es war eine kurze Übertragung mit einem riesigen Datenvolumen. Es ist auch eine Nachricht für dich von Sheppard dabei" erklärte der General und gab seinem Sohn einen USB Stick.

Spencer schaute verblüfft auf den Stick in seiner Hand als der Fahrstuhl hielt. Beide stiegen aus und gingen aus dem Gebäude zu Jacks gemieteten Wagen. Sie fuhren ein Stück zu einem Diner und gingen hinein. "Hast du die Nachricht gesehen?" fragte Spencer von seinem Teller aufsehend. Er war aufgeregt, das war die erste Nachricht seit über einem Jahr. Sie lebten also noch. Jack nickte, sagte jedoch nichts. "Wir haben die Deadalus auf den Weg geschickt. Sie werden in vorraussetzlich drei Monaten an den Koordinaten ankommen" erklärte der General und Spencer nickte.

"Wie ist die Situation bei ihnen?" fragte der junge Mann die Anspannung in seinem Dad ohne Probleme lesen könnend. "Schlecht. Sie haben eine Krise und werden angegriffen. Die Chancen stehen nicht gut" sagte der General, ihn nicht anlügen wollend. "Sie werden es schaffen, egal was es ist, sie werden es schaffen" sagte der junge Mann sich in dem Punkt wirklich sicher seind. "Natürlich werden sie das, sie gehören schließlich zu den Besten" stimmte Jack schließlich zu. Sie aßen in Ruhe zu Ende und der General fuhr Spencer anschließend wieder zur BAU, dort verabschiedeten sie sich vorerst.

Die Agents waren wieder am arbeiten als er den Raum betrat. Er ging ohne Umwege zu JJ's Büro, als er sie dort nicht auffand, versuchte er es bei Garcia. "Hey mein Vanillemuffin, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte die blonde Frau als sie ihn erblickte. "Ja, kann... kann ich mir eben ein Tablet und Kopfhörer ausleihen?" fragte der junge Mann als er ihr den USB Stick zeigte. Die Frau schaute ihn kurz überrascht an, bevor sie ihm die besagten Gegenstände mit einem Lächeln gab. "Hier hast du es, Einstein, noch etwas?" fragte sie, sie freute sich immer, wenn sie jemand in ihrem Büro besuchte. "Kann ich mich kurz hier hinsetzen?" fragte der Doktor und die Frau nickte wieder als ihr Lächeln breiter wurde.

"Es ist ein freies Land, Herzchen. Du bist immer bei mir willkommen" sagte sie und erhielt ein kleines Lächeln im Gegenzug. "Danke" sagte er sich hinsetzend. Er setzte die Kopfhörer auf und steckte den USB Stick ein. Kurz darauf erschien Johns Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm. " _Hey Kleiner, wenn du das hier siehst, dann haben wir es geschafft Cheyenne zu erreichen_ " verkündete der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem kleinen Lächeln. " _Was bedeutet, dass wir unsere letzten Energiereserven verbraucht haben und wir ziemlich bald angegriffen werden. Es sieht nicht gut aus, mein Junge, aber wir geben nicht auf. Ich habe dir gegenüber ein Versprechen zu halten und das werde ich. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, weil die Anderen auch etwas aufnehmen wollen, also fasse ich mich kurz. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, ich glaube fest daran, mein Junge_ " der Mann auf dem Bildschirm schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und winkte, bevor der Bildschirm schwarz wurde.

Penelope schaute besorgt auf den jungen Mann als eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange rollte. "Hey, alles okay?" fragte sie vorsichtig als der Doktor seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmtete, dabei die Kopfhörer aus seinen Ohren ziehend. Spencer zog den USB Stick und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich. "R-... Spencer?" fragte sie besorgt. Der junge Mann blinzelte mehrfach und atmete tief durch, dann nickte er schließlich. "Ja... ja, alles okay. Danke Garcia" sagte er als wolle er sich selbst von seiner Aussage überzeugen.

Der junge Mann legte das Tablet auf den Schreibtisch und umfasste den USB Stick wie eine Lebenslinie. "Danke Garcia" wiederholte er abwesend und ging schließlich aus dem Büro. Penelope sah ihm deutlich besorgt hinterher. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie ihm unbedingt helfen wollend. "Nein, aber es gibt im Moment nichts, das ich dagegen machen kann" antwortete das Genie schließlich kurz an der Tür inne haltend und zu der blonden Frau schauend. "Wenn was ist, ich bin hier" sagte sie und er lächelte nickend. "Danke" sagte er und ging hinaus. Penelope seufzte besorgt, mehr konnte sie nicht tun.


	15. Chapter 15

**13.3.2009 Quantico** (etwa ein halbes Jahr später)

Johns Herz schlug schneller als er nach über 1 1/2 Jahren das erste Mal wieder Zuhause war. Klar, er zählte mittlerweile Atlantis als seine Heimat, ein Ort, zu dem er wirklich gehörte, jedoch fehlte ohne Spencer ein wichtiger Teil von ihm. Es gab endlich einen Weg mit der Erde in Kontakt zu treten, nun hatte er ein Versprechen einzulösen. Er öffnete die Tür und trat in die warme Wohnung. Sein Freund saß mit Penelope Garcia auf der Couch und tüftelte an etwas.

Sie waren unglaublich fokussiert auf ihre Arbeit, was immer sie auch da planten. Ein Lächeln schlich über seine Lippen bevor er sich räusperte. Beide sahen überrascht auf. "John!" verkündete Spencer aufstehend. Der schwarzhaarige Mann zögerte nicht als er auf ihn zuging, ihn am Hinterkopf erfasste und küsste. Penelope quieckte aufgeregt als sie dem Schauspiel gebannt zusah. Der ältere Mann löste sich langsam von dem Genie, dann schlang er seine Arme um den jüngeren Mann und drückte ihn. "Gott, was habe ich dich vermisst" sagte John. "Und ich dich erst" gab Spencer ihn ebenfalls drückend zurück.

"Wow" murmelte Penelope verzaubert von dem Schauspiel. "Deine Haare sehen gut aus" murmelte John dem jungen Mann durch das kürzere Haar streichend. "Danke" gab Spencer sich langsam von ihm lösend zurück. "Macht nur weiter, lasst euch von mir nicht stören" verkündete Garcia mit einem Grinsen. Beide Männer sahen sie amüsiert an. "Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass dein Desinteresse an Frauen einen bestimmten Grund hat, aber wow, Spencer, du hast einen absoluten Hauptgewinn" sagte sie sich deutlich für das Genie freuend.

"Ich bin wohl eher derjenige, der den Hauptgewinn gemacht hat" grinste der schwarzhaarige Mann. "Also Baby, ich bin wieder hier und wir haben ein Versprechen" fügte er zu Spencer schauend hinzu. Dieser nickte. "Ja, das haben wir" stimmte er mit einem sanften Lächeln zu. "Gut. Also wobei habe ich euch gestört?" fragte der Lieutenant Colonel als sich beide Männer setzten. "Morgan und ich sind in einem... sagen wir... Streiche-Krieg verwickelt. Garcia hilft mir ein wenig mich an ihm zu rächen" erklärte der Doktor grinsend.

"So? Was ist bisher passiert?" fragte John interessiert. "Naja, Morgan hat meine Nummer an die Medien weitergegeben, sodass ich eine neue Nummer gebraucht habe. Ich habe ihm dann bei seiner 'Entspannungsmusik' ins Ohr geschrien, es hat Spaß gemacht, das aufzunehmen und dann hat er sich gerächt, in dem er mir Salz in meinen Kaffee geschüttet hat, einen ganzen Tag lang. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie er das gemacht hat" erklärte das Genie und Johns Augen weiteten sich dramatisch. "Oh, der geheiligte Kaffee, mich wunderts, dass du ihn nicht direkt gekreuzigt hast" sagte er und Penelope schnaubte amüsiert.

"Wieso helfen Sie ihm?" fragte John zu ihr schauend. "Ich habe leider auch etwas von dem salzigen Kaffee bekommen, drei Mal an dem Tag" antwortete die quirrlige Frau. "Okay, dann verstehe ich es natürlich" gab der schwarzhaarige Mann zu. "Wie lange bleibst du?" fragte Spencer nach einer kleinen Weile. "Bis morgen Abend. Übermorgen geht es wieder zurück. Ich bin jetzt offiziell militärischer Kommandant des Stützpunkts. Lieutenant Colonel" antwortete John stolz.

Spencer sah ihn nur stolz an, er brauchte keine Worte und wusste, dass John ihn verstand. "Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagte Penelope beeindruckt. "Danke" gab der Mann grinsend zurück. "Nun denn, ich will dann nicht weiter stören. Es war schön, Sie wiederzusehen Lt. Colonel und wir sehen uns Montag Einstein" damit verabschiedete sich die blonde Frau mit einem Lächeln. "Und keine Sorge, ich werde niemanden etwas sagen, bis du es nicht offiziell machen willst" fügte sie ihre Jacke nehmend hinzu. "Danke, Penelope" sagte Spencer mit einem kleinen Lächeln und widmete sich wieder John zu als die Frau die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Der ältere Mann zog das Genie in seine Arme. Es kaum glauben könnend, dass sie wieder zusammen waren. "Ich kann gar nicht glauben wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe" knurrte John als Spencer innig küsste. "Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Deine Nachricht hat mir Angst gemacht" gab Spencer zurück als er den Kuss fast fiebrig erwiederte. "Oh Baby" murrte der schwarzhaarige Mann zwischen Küssen.

Einige Zeit später lag John mit Spencer im Bett und schaute an die Decke als er abwesend über das weiche Haar des jüngeren Mannes streichelte. "Was ist?" fragte der jüngere Mann verschlafen. John seufzte. "Ich will dich bei mir haben" gestand er schließlich. Nun seufzte Spencer. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken" gab er zurück. "Wirklich?" fragte der Colonel erstaunt. "Ja, wirklich" antwortete das Genie leise. "Das reicht mir" sagte John als er einen Kuss auf Spencers Schopf platzierte.


	16. Chapter 16

**20.10.2010 BAU Gebäude Quantico** ( etwa ein Jahr und sieben Monate später)

Spencer seufzte vor dem Dilemma seines Lebens stehend. Er und John waren ein festes Paar und hatten sich seit sie zusammen gekommen waren nur zwei Mal gesehen. Penelope hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten und niemanden etwas gesagt und dafür war er ihr wirklich dankbar. Er hätte die Blicke nicht ertragen können. Selbst Jacks wöchentlicher Besuch heiterte ihn mittlerweile nicht mehr so sehr auf, wie er es vorher getan hatte. Was Sehnsucht aus einem machte...

Sein Dad konnte es voll und ganz verstehen, er hatte schließlich ähnliches mit seiner eigenen Frau durchmachen müssen. Sie hatten jedoch ihre Chance genutzt und waren nun verheiratet, obwohl Sam wieder Teil von SG-1 war. Also hatte Jack ihm eine Stelle auf Atlantis angeboten. Da er gewisse Felderfahrung, durch seine Missionen mit SG-1 hatte, stünde ihm sogar frei sich einem Team anzuschließen und der Kampf gegen die Wraith erforderte jeden fähigen Mann und er war fähig. Dank Jack, Sam und Teal'C konnte er sich sogar recht erfolgreich selbst verteidigen und besser zielen, wenn er schoss.

"Was ist los?" fragte Hotch als er seinen Agent erblickte. "Hotch" brachte das Genie überrascht hervor. Der ernste Mann nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu dem Genie. "Was ist los?" wiederholte er, ahnend dass er den jungen Mann verlieren konnte, wenn er nicht feinfühlig genug war. Er war sich bewusst, dass der jüngere Mann schon eine Weile bedrückt war und ahnte, was nun unweigerlich kommen würde, dass sie ihn in letzter Zeit als selbstverständlich angesehen hatten, half nur wenig.

"Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen" antwortete das Genie leise. "Das ist keine Seltenheit" sagte Aaron und sah wie der jüngere Mann nickte. "Ja, aber das ist anders" stimmte Spencer unweigerlich zu. "In wie fern?" fragte der Teamleiter geduldig. "Ich... Hotch, eine mir sehr wichtige Person arbeitet dort, ich... ich weiß nicht mehr was ich hier eigentlich mache. Natürlich ist meine Arbeit wichtig, aber will ich das wirklich mein Leben lang machen? Habe ich überhaupt Aufstiegchancen? Was habe ich aus meinem Genie gemacht?" erklärte er voller Zweifel und Aaron schaute ihn erschrocken an.

Wie bereits erwähnt, hatte er gemerkt, dass der jüngere Mann bedrückt schien, dass seine Zweifel jedoch so tief gingen, hatte er nicht einmal erahnt. Er ging in sich und dachte über die durchaus berechtigten Zweifel nach. "Was würdest du bei deinem neuen Job machen?" fragte er schließlich. "Ich wäre wissenschaftlicher Leiter einiger Labors" antwortete das Genie und der ältere Agent schaute ihn überrascht an. "Wirklich" sagte er beeindruckt. Spencer nickte.

"Wie du bereits weißt, habe ich einen weiteren Doktor in Astrophysik gemacht, es ist eine der Voraussetzungen für die Stelle gewesen und ich kann noch so viel mehr dort lernen und machen. Ich habe endlich wieder einen Grund etwas zu lernen, was mir wirklich Spaß macht, was Charlie und ich schon immer machen wollten" erklärte das Genie und Begeisterung schien aus seinen Augen. In genau dem Moment wusste der Teamleiter, dass sie ihn bereits verloren hatten.

Trotz des Verlusts, den er verspürte lächelte er, ein Lächeln, das nur seinem Sohn und seinem jüngsten Teammitglied vorbehalten war. "Wie es mir scheint, hast du dich bereits entschieden" sagte er sich vorlehnend. Spencer schaute ihn überrascht an. "Das habe ich" sagte er verblüfft klingend. Schmerz erfüllte seinen Blick. "Was wird aus euch?" fragte er besorgt. "Wir werden schon zurecht kommen" versicherte der Teamleiter und der Doktor nickte.

"Wie lange wird es dauern, bis du wechseln kannst?" fragte Hotch. "Ich kann direkt wechseln, wenn ich es will. Sie würden einiges springen lassen um mich so schnell es geht zu bekommen" antwortete der junge Mann. "Gut, also wann willst du gehen?" fragte der Teamleiter ruhig und traurig. "Heute ist der 20., ich denke es wäre angebracht den Monat noch zu beenden" antwortete der Doktor und Aaron nickte. "Wann willst du es den Anderen sagen?" fragte er und sah wie Reid in sich ging. "Anfang nächster Woche, bis dahin habe ich Zeit alle Formalitäten zu klären" antwortete Spencer.

"Das ist eine gute Lösung. Kommst du heute Abend mit zu mir? Wir können uns noch ein wenig unterhalten" fragte der Teamleiter und der jüngere Mann nickte mit einem Lächeln. "Ja, gerne" sagte er schließlich und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Hotch stand auf und wartete auf ihn, sich in Gedanken vorstellend wie es ohne das Genie weitergehen würde. Natürlich würden sie klar kommen, aber es würde eine unglaubliche Umstellung sein. In einem Labor war Reid jedoch immerhin besser aufgehoben als bei ihnen, dort standen die Chancen nicht so hoch angeschossen zu werden und er war ja nicht aus der Welt.

 **25.10.2010 BAU Gebäude Quantico** (fünf Tage später)

"Hey Hotch, haben wir einen neuen Fall?" fragte Morgan als er sich mit dem Rest des Teams im Konferenzraum einfand. "Nein, aber setzt euch bitte" sagte der Teamleiter als er selbst Platz nahm. Die Anderen taten wie ihnen gehießen und setzten sich. "Was sollen wir hier?" fragte Prentiss. "Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue Zeit mit euch zu verbringen" fügte sie hinzu als Morgan, Rossi und Penelope ihr Blicke zugeworfen hatten. Hotch hingegen blieb ernst.

"Reid hat euch etwas zu sagen" sagte er und der junge Mann schaute auf seine Freunde, ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Ich wurde abgeworben" verkündete er und sah wie sich die Augen seiner Freunde überrascht weiteten. "Das ist meine letzte Woche bei der BAU. Es wurde bereits alles für meinen Transfer geklärt und ich werde bereits nächste Woche an meiner neuen Arbeitsstelle erwartet" erklärte er. "Was?" fragte Morgan geschockt, nicht ganz verarbeiten könnend, was da gerade passierte.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Spencers Lippen. "Ich habe die Entscheidung nicht leichtsinnig getroffen. Glaubt mir, ich habe mich eine ganze Nacht lang mit Hotch darüber beraten und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich hier nicht weiter kommen werde" erklärte er und die Blicke richteten sich auf Hotch. Dieser nickte. "Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber es geht um seine Zukunft" sagte er. "Was wirst du machen?" fragte Emily um den Schock herum. Sie hatte nie erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Spencer den Job bei der BAU aufgeben würde.

"Ich werde wissenschaftlicher Leiter einiger Labors Übersee" antwortete der Mann und sah die überraschten Blicke. "Wow" sagte JJ beeindruckt. "Ich werde das machen, was Charlie und ich schon als Kinder schon machen wollten. Ich kann mir diese Chance einfach nicht nehmen lassen" erklärte er und keiner der Anwesenden hatte das Herz etwas dagegen sagen zu können. "Du wirst uns fehlen" sagte Morgan ernst. "Ihr mir auch" gab das Genie zurück.

"Vergiss uns ja nicht" sagte JJ streng. "Wie könnte ich? Dein Sohn ist mein Patenkind" grinste er und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Ich werde viel zu tun haben, aber ich werde versuchen mich regelmäßig via E-Mail zu melden" fügte er hinzu. "Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen" sagte Penelope sichtlich traurig. "Das kannst du gerne" versicherte das Genie. "Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu jeden von uns kommen kannst, wenn etwas ist" sagte Rossi für alle sprechend. "Danke, ja, Hotch hat mich bereits darauf hingewiesen" gab Spencer lächelnd zurück. "Dann kann ich nur sagen, dass ich dir viel Glück in deinem neuen Job wünsche" sagte Hotch.

A/N: So und jetzt fehlt nur noch das letzte Kapitel, wie hat es euch bisher gefallen?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So da wären wir, das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich würde mich wirklich über Feedback freuen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ihr überhaupt eine weitere Geschichte mit diesem Paar haben möchtet. Dennoch viel Spaß beim lesen ;D**

 **4.7.2012 Weißes Haus Washington D.C.** (etwa ein Jahr und neun Monate später)

"Ich bin ja so aufgeregt" verkündete Penelope Garcia als sie Morgans Arm leicht drückte. Der Mann war ihre Begleitung für den Abend. "Es ist schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass man zu einem Ball beim Präsidenten eingeladen wird" grinste Prentiss über Penelopes Aufregung als Derek amüsiert mit den Augen rollte. Sie war offiziell Hotchs Begleitung für den Abend, da zum einen Beth, seine Freundin arbeiten musste und zum Anderen Prentiss auf die Schnelle niemanden gefunden hatte, der mit ihr ging. SSA Alex Blake, Reids Ersatz, ging mit Rossi, während JJ mit ihrem Mann und Erin Strauss mit einem anderen Section Chief als Begleitung ging.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen zum Ballsaal hinauf. Jemand nahm ihnen ihre Mäntel ab und schon durften sie sich in der Menge verlieren, wenn sie es denn wollten. Einige Kellner und Kellnerinnen liefen mit Tabletts mit Champagner herum und sorgten dafür, dass jeder etwas zu trinken hatte. Der Raum war gefüllt mit wichtigen Personen. Spezielle Teams des kompletten Buchstabensalats waren anwesend. In diesem Jahr war die BAU gezogen worden und Strauss hatte ohne zu zögern angenommen. "Wow, ich komme mir vor wie eine Prinzessin" sagte Penelope als sie sich umsah.

"Sorge ich nicht immer dafür, dass du dich wie eine Prinzessin fühlst, Baby Girl?" fragte Morgan in seiner typisch flirtenden Art. "Ja, aber das kannst selbst du nicht toppen" grinste sie und ein überraschter Laut rang aus ihrer Kehle hervor. "Was ist?" fragte Derek und folgte ihrem Blick. Er erstarrte überrascht als er _Jack O'Neill_ , den hochdekorierten Air Force _Major General Jack O'Neill_ , erblickte. "Was zum...?" fragte er verblüfft auch die Anderen hatten ihn entdeckt und schauten erstaunt auf die ganzen 'Dekorationen' seiner Uniform.

"Jack, wo sind Ihre Frau und Ihr Sohn?" fragte der Präsident Henry Hayes als er auf den General zuging. Ein undefinierbarer Blick huschte über Jacks Gesicht und er seufzte. "Sie sind gerade erst von einer längeren Mission zurückgekehrt. Sie wurden noch nicht einmal freigegeben um zu reisen" antwortete der Mann und die Agents sahen sich gegenseitig mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Missionen? "Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte Hayes nun auch besorgt. "Sie sind soweit unverletzt, wie ich erfahren habe, aber..." der Mann ließ den Satz schweifen und der Präsident nickte in Verständnis.

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie morgen Früh hier sein können. Ich hatte beim letzten Mal ein wirklich anregendes Gespräch mit Ihrem Sohn, das ich gerne weiterführen würde" erklärte der Mann und Jack nickte. "Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt" gab er zurück. "Ach und vergessen Sie nicht ihnen auszurichten, dass sie in ihrer täglichen Arbeitskleidung kommen möchten, es soll ein ungezwungenes Frühstück werden" sagte der Präsident und Jack verzog das Gesicht als er an sich hinab schaute.

"Nein, Jack. Sie tragen täglich Ihre Uniform, da werden Sie nicht herum kommen" lachte der ältere Mann. "Ja, Sir" murrte der General. Während der Präsident weiter ging um andere Gäste zu begrüßen. "Jack!" verkündete ein anderer Mann in einem Anzug, der mit einer spektakulären, schwarzhaarigen Frau auf den Mann zu kam. "Daniel, Gott sei Dank, dass ihr hier seid. Endlich ist diese Langeweile vorbei" verkündete der angesprochene Mann sichtlich erleichtert. "General O'Neill" sagte ein weiterer Mann in der Gruppe, der ebenfalls eine Air Force Uniform trug und salutierte. "Colonel" gab der General leicht salutierend zurück.

"T, mein Freund, von dir habe ich ja schon ewig nichts mehr gehört" verkündete der General sichtlich erfreut den farbigen Mann der kleinen Gruppe zu sehen. Dieser neigte seinen Kopf in Begrüßung. "Du sorgst dich" sagte der Mann leise. "Ja, mir wurde zwar berichtet, dass ihr physischer Zustand in Ordnung ist, aber wie siehts mit der psychischen Komponente aus?" fragte Jack sich schließlich geschlagen gebend. "Sie sind alle stark, Jack. Egal was passiert ist, sie werden es überstehen" erklärte Daniel versichernd.

Die BAU-Mitglieder schüttelten sich aus ihrem Schock. "Bekommt ihr auch ein ganz ungutes Gefühl?" fragte Morgan das Gesicht verziehend als er an Spencer denken musste. "Jep" antwortete Emily ihre Lippen zusammen pressend. "Na hoffentlich bekommen wir ihn morgen zu Gesicht" sagte Penelope leise und der Rest nickte in Zustimmung. Wie es ihrem Reid wohl ging? Er hatte sich ziemlich regelmäßig alle drei Monate bei ihnen gemeldet, jedoch waren diese Nachrichten nur über belangloses Zeug und meist nur über sie und nicht über den jungen Mann und was er machte. Nun warf es Fragen auf.

Sie entschieden sich den Abend zu genießen und erst am anderen Morgen wieder darüber nachzudenken. Sie begrüßten den General freundlich und hielten Smalltalk, nichts, das etwas von Wert hatte.

 **5.7.2012 Weißes Haus Washington D.C.** (ein Tag später)

Die quirrlige Penelope Garcia sah sich in dem Raum um. Sie hatten alle eine Verschwiegenheitsklausel unterschreiben müssen als sie hinein gehen wollten. Rossi meinte, es sei nicht ungewöhnlich, da auf solchen Veranstaltungen schnell etwas Geheimes zum Vorschein kam. Viele der Männer waren in militärischen Uniformen, so auch General O'Neill, das war noch etwas, dass sie erst verdauen musste. Einige Kinder rannten darum und Aaron und JJ schauten auf ihre jeweiligen Söhne.

"Lass uns erst mal unseren Tisch finden, dann kannst du auch spielen" sagte Hotch sich auf Augenhöhe seines Sohns kniend. Dieser nickte nur. "Komisch, trotz der Abendkleider gestern, kommt mir der Raum und vor allen Dingen alle anderen viel bunter vor" verkündete Penelope grinsend. "Das liegt an dir, Baby Girl" grinste Morgan sichtlich amüsiert. Er trug zwar ein Jackett, jedoch nur mit einem T-Shirt darunter. Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen ergriff plötzlich Penelopes Aufmerksamkeit, als sie sich an den Profilern herum schleichen wollte.

"Hey, hast du dich verlaufen?" fragte die blonde Frau sich zu ihr hinab kniend. "Nein, ich bin Forscherin" sagte das Mädchen mit den langen, lockigen Haaren und grün-braunen Augen. "So? Was erforschst du denn?" fragte Penelope das Mädchen auf der Stelle in ihr Herz schließend. "Melena?" unterbrach General O'Neill als er das Mädchen erblickte. Diese drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um und ein strahlendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Grandpa!" rief sie dem Mann in die wartenden Arme springend.

"Hey mein Mädchen, wo sind deine Eltern?" fragte Jack mit einem Grinsen. "Dad, was ein Glück, du hast sie gefunden" verkündete eine bekannte Stimme. Die Profiler drehten sich zu der Stimme und erstarrten. Vor ihnen stand ein in schwarzem Leder gekleideter Spencer Reid. Er hatte eine amerikanische Flagge auf einem Arm, auf dem Anderen waren wohl ursprünglich andere Wappen, die er in dem Moment nicht trug. Er hatte kurzes Haar und trug einen Bart. Der Doktor ging auf seinen Dad zu und hob das Mädchen in seine Arme.

"Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du deinem Onkel Rodney nicht davon laufen sollst" ermahnte er. "Tut mir leid, Daddy, aber Onkel Rodney ist sooooo langweilig" entgegnete sie und Jack lachte frei heraus. "Ronon, ich habe sie gefunden" verkündete das Genie als ein furchteinflösend aussehender Mann mit Dreadlocks und einer seltsamen Rüstung auf sie zukam. "Onkel Ronon" lachte das Mädchen als sie den Mann erblickte. "Wie oft hat dein Vater dir gesagt, dass du nicht von deinem Onkel Rodney davon laufen sollst?" ermahnte er in einem sanften Ton, ihr durch das blonde Haar wuschelnd.

"Aber er ist so langweilig!" protestierte das Mädchen vehement. Ronon grinste breit und schaute zu Spencer. "Ich werde John und Teyla Bescheid geben" informierte er. "Lass McKay noch ein wenig schmoren" sagte Spencer und der Mann nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Ah, ihr habt sie gefunden" verkündete eine weibliche Stimme und Sam Carter, nun mit langem Haar, stand ebenfalls komplett in schwarzem Leder vor ihnen, auch sie hatte eine amerikanische Flagge auf einem Arm.

"General" salutierte die Frau. "Colonel" gab dieser mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zurück. "Jack, Sie lassen Ihre Frau vor Ihnen salutieren?" fragte Hayes als er auf sie zu kam. "Mr. President" sagten Sam und Spencer zugleich. "Colonel Carter, Dr. Sheppard. Ich freue mich Sie wiederzusehen" gab der Präsident in einem angenehmen Ton zurück. Die Agents schauten sich gegenseitig überrascht an. _Sheppard?_ "Und das muss das besondere Mädchen, Melena, sein" sagte er zu dem Mädchen auf Spencers Arm schauend.

Diese schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. "Hallo, ich bin Melena Sheppard und ich werde Forscherin, wenn ich erwachsen bin" sagte sie selbstbewusst und der Mann lächelte. "Da bin ich mir wirklich sicher Miss Sheppard" sagte der Mann sofort von dem Mädchen verzaubert. Das Mädchen nickte zufrieden und schaute über Spencers Schulter. "DAD! Ich bin hier!" rief sie als sie ihren anderen Vater erblickte. Spencer zuckte bei der Lautstärke etwas zusammen.

"Was habe ich dir gesagt, wenn Onkel Rodney auf dich aufpassen soll?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann streng. "Es ist eine Prüfung" antwortete das Mädchen schwer seufzend. "Genau, wenn du nämlich deinen Onkel Rodney aushältst dann kann dich wirklich nichts mehr umhauen" grinste er und die Erwachsenen um sie herum lachten leise. "Mr. President" sagte der Mann in den schwarzen BDUs salutierend. "Colonel Sheppard" sagte dieser und verabschiedete sich schließlich als jemand anderes seine Aufmerksam auf sich zog.

"General O'Neill" sagte der Colonel salutierend. Dieser erwiderte diesen und schaute ihn streng an. "Du lässt deinen Schwiegersohn tatsächlich vor dir salutieren?" fragte Daniel als er mit dem Rest von SG-1, gekleidet in grünen BDUs auf sie zukamen. "Ja" antwortete Jack stur.

"Uhm... Reid?" fragte Penelope, die Agents und sich selbst aus ihrem Schock rüttelnd. "Garcia! Leute" verkündete das Genie mit einem erfreuten Blick als er die Profiler das erste Mal wahrnahm. "Meine Güte, Reid, sieh dich an" sagte JJ erfreut ihren 'kleinen Bruder' wiederzusehen. "Naja, eigentlich ist es jetzt _Sheppard_ " gab der junge Mann mit einem Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich zurück. Dieser schaute ihn stolz an. "Ja, ja die _Sheppards_ machen die Basis unsicher. Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr Mel gefunden habt?" fragte McKay, wie es auf seiner Kleidung stand, mit einer braunhaarigen Frau, auf dessen 'Uniform' Dr. Keller stand.

Eine weitere Frau, in einem Leder-Outfit mit einem Kleinkind auf dem Arm kam zu ihnen. "Weil du sie verloren hast" murrte John mit verengten Augen zurück. "Kinder!" verkündete Sam als sie den kommenden Streit bereits voraussah. "Ich bin älter als Sie" sagte John amüsiert zu der Frau schauend. "Und ich bin Ihre Kommandantin, John" entgegnete die blonde Frau streng. "7:5 für Sam" sagte Spencer amüsiert. "Du führst Buch?" fragte John seinen Mann mit verengten Augen betrachtend.

"Ja,... ich hab da 'ne kleine Wette am Laufen" antwortete Spencer einen flüchtigen Blick auf Jack werfend. "Sie sind ein schlechter Einfluss auf ihn, Sir" sagte der Lieutenant Colonel. "Ich?" fragte der Mann so unschuldig er konnte. "Vor 18 Jahren war er noch nicht so" gab John mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück. "Da war ich 12" protestierte Spencer. "Und Gastdozent in Yale" fügte John mit einem Grinsen hinzu. "Aber er konnte mit Sicherheit schon Poker spielen wie ein Großer" grinste Jack.

Spencer warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Natürlich, konnte ich das" stimmte er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen schließlich zu. "Warum haben wir dann immer nur Schach gespielt?" fragte John interessiert. "Weil ich 12 war und unglaublich unschuldig rüber kam" antwortete Spencer mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. "Daddy, darf ich mit Torren spielen?" fragte das blonde Mädchen zu Spencer schauend. Dieser schaute zu Teyla und dem kleinen Jungen. "Natürlich, aber du weißt, dass du vorsichtig sein musst" sagte er sie absetzend. Auch Teyla setzte ihren Sohn ab. "Ja, Daddy" sagte sie.

"Sie ist zum anbeißen" sagte Penelope verträumt als sie das Mädchen beobachtete. "Und wie sie das ist. Hat den kompletten Stützpunkt um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt" grinste John stolz. "Und es ist ein großer Stützpunkt" stimmte Spencer nickend zu. "Mit vielen Menschen" fügte Sam amüsiert hinzu. John und Spencer schauten amüsiert zu ihr. "Was? Ihr wisst, dass ich sie gerne bei mir habe" verteidigte sie sich mit einem Achselzucken.

"Na wen haben wir denn da?" verkündete eine neue Stimme erfreut. Die Gruppe drehte sich zu einem Uniformierten Mann. "Colonel Davis" sagte Cam erfreut den Mann zu sehen. Davis bedeutete generell gute Neuigkeiten im SGC. "General" sagte er salutierend, gefolgt von einer Runde "Colonel" von ihm, Sam. Cam und John. "Ist nicht euer ernst" sagte Rodney verblüfft. John warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der alles aussagte, was er dachte und es war nicht nett. "Paul, wie schön dich zu sehen" sagte Sam mit einem Lächeln. "Gleichfalls" grinste der Mann.

"Was gibt's neues?" fragte die blonde Frau. "Ich wurde versetzt" antwortete der Mann. "Wirklich?" fragte Sam interessiert. "Ja, ich arbeite jetzt offiziell für deinen Mann" erklärte er und überraschte Blicke richteten sich auf den ruhigen General. "Hm?" fragte dieser als hätte er nicht aufgepasst. "Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" fragte Sam mit verengten Augen. "Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Sam. Ihr arbeitet an einem wirklich weit entfernten Ort und in der kurzen Zeit, die wir haben, rede ich doch nicht darüber, wer jetzt alles für mich arbeitet. Dann würden wir nie über etwas anderes reden" verteidigte sich Jack.

"Sieh an, das Event fängt gleich an" versuchte er abzulenken als der Präsident Richtung Podium ging. "Dann suchen wir mal unseren Tisch" sagte Daniel. Auch die Agents schauten sich nach dem mit 'FBI' belabelten Tisch. "Schaut mal" sagte Penelope leise als sie einen Tisch entdeckte, auf dem HomeWORLD Security stand. Die Agents schauten erstaunt auf das Lable. "Home _world_ Security? Seit wann gibt's das denn?" fragte Emily überrascht. Die Augen aller weiteten sich als sie sahen wie Spencer mit dem Rest der großen Gruppe um ihn herum daran Platz nahm.

"Ich bekomme so das Gefühl, dass uns etwas unglaublich großes verschwiegen wird" sagte Rossi und Hotch nickte. "Wozu braucht man eine Homeworld Security?" fragte JJ mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Wovor sollen die uns schützen?" fragte Will genauso verwirrt. "Sie haben ja keine Ahnung" sagte eine rothaarige Frau, bevor sie zu dem Tisch, mit dem Label CIA, ging. Mit mehr Fragen als Antworten, gingen sie an ihren eigenen Tisch. An jedem Tisch gab es eine gewisse Anspannung, da die höchsten Tiere ihrer jeweiligen Organisationen, ebenfalls anwesend waren.

Nur die Stimmung an Homeworld Security war locker, als wären sie auf einer Familienfeier statt auf einem Bankett des Präsidenten. "Wahnsinn" murmelte Penelope abgelenkt an den belebten Tisch schauend. Sie waren alle gespannt, was der Tag noch so alles an Überraschungen barg. Ein grelles Licht ließ alle zu dem Tisch schauen...

 **~Ende~**


End file.
